The Secret Lives of Introverts
by trytoreachout123
Summary: (LOKANE) No matter the realm, life has its ups and downs. For Jane and Loki are no exception. But once the compassionate optimist meets the brooding realist, sparks quite literally fly & these two souls become one as they discover that they too have the right and all the time in the world to be happy. Watch as these two strangers find their happy ever after. AU, Non-Canon, Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: All About Jane

_AN: I don't own Thor. But you already knew that. First fic of mine. Enjoy._

Jane Foster had never been particularly social.

She tried to please others but that often ended disastrously. When she was younger, she had tried to dress to impress her new friends at school. But that ended with her having been laughed at for her next years in that miserable elementary school. Apparently ribbons are only to be put in hair, and tutus are not for the torso. The biggest fashion no-no, she learned that day, was that one's underwear should remain…under. And hidden. Because if it wasn't, you'd be the laughing-stock for the rest of your grade school experience.

Jane lived with her uncle, Erik Selvig, a man of science. She adored him, but he never had time for her. But she rarely let that bother her, because in fact, there just weren't enough hours in the day. He'd tell her that, and she'd understand. That had been her life from age 4 to the tender age of 13, when by luck, she was accepted to a prestigious academy for "gifted" students, who as the normal kids at her junior high knew as the "nerdy freaks".

So, all alone, at 13, Jane had one suitcase with her when she got on her plane ride to New York City. She was to stay with a relative, someone she'd never met before. That relative might as well been a clone of her uncle, Jane later realized, because she, Jane's second cousin, Ms. Hill, was a 38 year old journalist, who lived on take-outs and Hollywood gossip, and also believed her 24 hours could not be shared with Jane.

Jane was never told what had become of her parents, but she had memories of being held and loved. She cherished them deeply. Just as much as she cherished the sky. Someone had made the mistake of telling Jane when she was 6 years old that the stars were actually people who had left the earth. Jane's logical conclusion was that the two the most closest stars together were her parents, and the one near them was her long lost twin she'll meet one day.

But then, in third grade, Nicolas Kane, one of her classmates, made an even bigger mistake of telling her that stars, in fact, were not dead people, but instead, were glow-in-the-dark balls that aliens had thrown away from their planets, after a big alien party.

Unfortunately, after registering that factual information, after crying in her closet out of frustration into the night, Jane hopped on Google and discovered that Nicolas was in fact a cuckoo. But then she found out what she didn't want to find out.

She was wrong too.

At first, she had done what any kid does when you tell them that Santa is a lie. She cried. Eventually she outgrew that and washed her face, and since then Google became her best friend and her worst enemy. After junior high, with the help of Google, and her lucky pencil, she applied for a scholarship to a private school, hidden in the deep forest of the buildings in New York City. She had always wanted to escape her small town in South Carolina. And once she made it to the city, she wanted to escape that too. It made her feel worthless, like a speck of dust, but barely.

But the worst part was that, other than the ones on the tabloids her aunt collects, there were no stars in New York City. And that's how, at the age of 28, after getting a couple degrees and working at lowly places, Jane ran away forever, to the reclusive state of New Mexico, to a remote desert town of Puerto Antigua, to be among the stars.

And even though all she had was her astrophysics degree and the stars, Jane Foster had never been happier.

Because she wasn't a social person anyway. Jane believed that she didn't need anyone.


	2. Chapter 2: Lonesome Loki

_AN: I don't own Thor. But you already knew that._

Asgard is a beautiful realm. It has everything one desires, everything one could ever need. The Gods live in peace and harmony, the light is generous, and love, it seems, is always in the air. Battles occur every now and then but even those are regarded as glorious. Some would say the constant, synthetic atmosphere of peace is ignorant and false.

Prince Loki of Asgard world agree.

"What I don't understand, Mother, is why you would allow Thor, of all people, to lead an army against, frankly anyone," said Loki, rolling his eyes. Frigga looked up from her stitchery to worriedly glare at her son, replying, "You know very well that it was not my decision, but the All-Father's. Keep in mind, Thor has never lost a battle, what more experience does he need?" she asked, proud as any mother.

_Clouded by your motherly love, you fail to see that your son has an arse for a head and shouldn't be ruling anyone, for all he's got is that hammer and that ego of his._

That's what Loki wanted to say. Instead, he muttered, "Well, what about my expertise? Why didn't Father allow me to accompany him?" he asked, pouting dramatically.

Frigga glared at him once more, "Loki Odinson, last time you went on a battle, you turned against your brother."

Loki glared back, "That is a lie."

"Then why would Thor say so?"

"He was hogging the glory, Lady Sif and I were put in a cave to watch him dance around with the ridiculous hammer of his. Lady Sif complained about the lack of action, and so I supplied some to entertain a fellow friend in the misery of boredom," Loki explained, shrugging plainly, staring out at the garden, a smile forming at the memory, which he tried to hide, but Frigga could see it.

"And you thought unleashing snakes at your brother that trapped his hands so he couldn't obtain his hammer was a form of entertainment?" Frigga was shouting now.

"I did save him. And as I recall, I did help him win the battle Mother, do not forget."

"What I believe you forget is that we lost men Loki. We lost our soldiers for your petty tricks. It's not wise for a prince to take war lightly."

Loki rolled his eyes, "Then why does everyone around here seem to adore war? Every chance Thor gets, he heads off to decapitate some creature, all with the shiny hammer of his. And Father encourages this, while you stay here, with your needles and string as though the murders your other son has committed deserve no explanation, while chastising me over putting some good fear in Thor is the worst crime ever. Is he not the real monster then? That hammer has taken more lives than Death herself."

"Leave Loki. I'm quite done with your nonsense and wish to hear no more," Frigga looked away from her son with disdain and turned her back to him, continuing constructing the Tree of Faith or something of that nature with her needle now working without her consciousness. For she, Frigga, Odin's faithful wife, could not help but wonder how her two sons could be so different.

Loki was accustomed to rejection among his elders. But Frigga usually smiled at his temperament. Today she had not. He didn't understand why he always had this feeling that he didn't belong. He looked different from the rest of his family. Odin, his mother, and brother were all light-haired. They were wide in structure, and although all Asgardians were tall, Loki still managed to stick out like a sore thumb. He was dark haired and lean. He was muscular, but not like Thor, the oaf, he thought, took up more space than a frost giant if he needed to. Loki strolled to his chamber, watching the people within the kingdom from afar. He was a sorcerer; he had been from an early age. People feared his magic. He had learned to not let that bother him and ignore the civilians and avoid them as much as he could.

Much to his dismay, most unexplainable disasters that occurred would be blamed on him, and even though usually, it was his fault, Loki did not appreciate the lack of a trial or the uneducated guess people came up with. _Foolish beings, I only give you what you deserve,_ he thought cheekily. Just last week, he had inflated a man who had cheated on his wife. The wife came to Odin, demanding Loki's arrest, and though he denied the accusation, he, a prince, was demanded to restore the woman's husband. Feeling disrespected, after deflating the man, Loki decided to rid the wife of her hair. She watched in horror, and then fear as one by one, her raven hair fell to the ground.

She had suffered as most people had. In general, people either feared or hated Loki, and in the wife's case, it was both. He had become a monster for children and a nuisance for everyone else, including his parents. But Loki didn't want to grieve. He hoped for acceptance, but did not wish to feel inferior. He wanted power. That's what everyone thought. But they never understood why.

And truth be told, Loki did indeed dream of power. But only so he would be respected. He knew as a king, he would be loved, Loki desired the throne, not because he wanted it, but he desired what came with being a king.

He would have a queen.

Even though he hid from everyone, and ignored all the women that wished to court him, Loki was lonely, but he never managed to find someone he deemed worthy of his love.

Loki knew, from an early age, that he needed not something, but someone to live for.

_A/N: Sorry for the delayed welcome, but hey, welcome! This is my first fiction ever, I feel like that might be obvious. If you're actually reading this, please, I'd love to know what you think. Feel free to message me and everything. If you like the development of the story or have any suggestions, don't be shy. I hope you like my version of Thor. This is in fact during Thor, assuming that Thor and Jane never happened and it's all just Lokane. The Loki here is of course a lot more innocent and so is Jane. Just heads up, there might not be a lot of drama and it's just about the two so, what I wish to say is, lower your expectations, because when you do, life really seems better because even the dullest of plot lines look magnificent. Have fun, I hope someone actually likes this, apart from me_


	3. Chapter 3: Invalid Loki, Insomniac Jane

_AN: You know you're new at this when you get excited over the number of views you're getting. No but really, the story got 81 views over 2 hours after its release and though that probably means nothing, I still am amazed that that many people read or looked this way, at least. **Please review** so I know it's real ;) The italicized phrases are thoughts, fyi, and thank you for existing and reading this, if you like it, and want me to go on, don't hesitate to send love cause we could all use some, ya know? I encourage you to do whatever you need to do to come back and read as chapters are being added._

_I don't own Thor. But you already knew that._

_Thanks again and enjoy my amateur shot at writing a story, or whatever this will become._

Loki will never understand the point of celebration of winning a battle. _Here Thor indulges in a feast, and for what? Fighting off mindless creatures that would die in a couple hundred years anyway? How petty._

He watches Thor smash his goblet into the ground. "Another!" he yells, and his little minions cheer with approval.

_I don't know why I'm here. Not just at this feast. But in Asgard. What am I supposed to do with my life? _

He goes to ask Odin that the next morning.

"Father," he hesitated, which got Odin's attention, as he knew it would, "what have you in mind regarding the future of your sons? Or rather, me?"

"Why, Loki, you are a prince. That is your purpose, your glory. You are nobility, a God. Asgard is not just your home, but your responsibility. Have I not made that clear?" asked a confused Odin.

"Well of course, you certainly have, however—"

"However," the All-Father interrupted, "I am awfully busy at the moment Loki. I have duties to attend to, as would you come time, not let's end this for I don't have time for—"

"—but Father I was simply wondering if y—"

"Loki Odinson, do not interrupt me. I will not stand it. You are dismissed, I already told you I don't have the time, if you wish for conversation, come by another time, son."

Loki watches as his father turns and walks out. He watches him run into Thor and collect him in his arms with delight. He even sees Odin pat Thor on his back, both father and son smiling. Out of nowhere, Frigga walks by in her blue day-gown, glowing. Thor says something and they all throw their heads back, laughing. Frigga gives them each a peck on the cheek, and soon they split up, going about their day with smiles.

_Why am I different? Why can't my parents love me? _Loki stands there, wondering, for what seems like hours. He doesn't move. He can't. Because at the moment, he's thinking about what to do next. And this trick, he hopes will win him all the love he needs.

He was going to be king. Even if his father would see against it.

Back in New Mexico, Dr. Foster is wide awake. It's 3:18 am. And she cannot sleep.

Jane has already diagnosed herself with insomnia but she can't help but wonder what to do. She had filed her latest discoveries, double-checked every equipment, then triple-checked it all again. She made a to-do list to review her to-do list, went back to make sure her reports were neatly recorded. She rewrote her entire journal until her hand gave up. She even watched TV. That's right. She did it.

She went running around 11 pm, thinking either the running or the running _in the dark _part would give her heart a good workout. And it did. She stared at the stars till they blurred together, and then as soon as her head hit her pillow, her eyes flew open.

"This is going to be a long day," she grumbled as she hopped out of bed and went out the door with a telescope and her journal in hand, to begin her day.

The civilians in the little town must have thought that Jane was crazy because each day she would show up out of nowhere holding some new contraption, only to disappear for the next 4 weeks. She seemed to be the least girly of girls you'd ever meet. She seemed shy, petite, and soft-spoken. The men admitted her beauty but her strangeness didn't get past them. She seemed to wear man-clothes often, always in a tee-shirt and jeans. Occasionally she threw on some lady clothes, but that was a rare sight. Once or twice they spoke to her, but she'd blush or start explaining something that they would never bother understanding. Jane Foster was the little town's little outcast. She was the town's Boo Radley. And Jane knew that.

Loki searched the castle, trying to find a private chamber. He cringed when he found a dirty closet. _No,_ he thought, _not here._

He kept searching all afternoon, only to find an enormous door he had never seen before. He had passed this door many times, but it seemed to blend in with the corridor. But now the gold door called him, his heart pounded as he knocked gently. Then he shifted and the door did too, and one step after another Loki found himself in a vault of sorts. It was all made of gold. Then again, most of the castle was. The vault was large and there was a lush carpet, leading to the treasure the room held. It was open and beautiful, just like the rest of the castle. Loki was unimpressed.

But what caught his eye was a blue cube, which seemed far, and yet it called him, and his feet began to move on their own accord. He was stunned by its intensity, the cube was like a being, reaching out, touching him, dragging him, until the small cube had become larger, and he was standing right in front of the glowing object.

His fisted hands reached towards it. They craved to touch the stone, pleading. The stone itself looked like it was begging to be held.

But as soon as Loki leaned in, as soon as his finger brushed against the cube, his own hand turned a shocking color of blue.

_AN: I'm back! Did you like it? Yes the blue stone-cube thing is the tesseract, however you spell that, it's not important. Also this chapter's kinda short but the next one will be long cause that'll be when Loki finds out the truth about his birth and who he is. Sorry for making Odin, Thor, and Frigga sound mean, but it's just family probs, who doesn't have those? THANK YOU FOR READING I APPRECIATE YOUR TIME_


	4. Chapter 4: Darcy Knows Jane

_AN: Hello, this is my 4__th__ post in one day. I need this story to go on._

_I don't own Thor. But you already knew that._

_Anyways, back in Asgard…_

After multiple freak outs, and although he would never admit, Loki did have more than one panic attacks that day: the effects of the cube registered and soon Loki, somewhat bravely, picked up the curious stone, and watched the transformation in horror and fascination his reflection the clear sparkling wall provided.

Loki stared at what was himself…he looked familiar. But what was he?

Moments passed until Loki realized how cold he was. He dropped the cube, and the sound of its fall was deafening, but Loki didn't hear it over his fast footsteps and pounding heartbeat. He ran all the way to his chamber, across the castle, not looking back once.

Back in vault, the cube on the ground laid, undamaged, a violent blue of power.

!

Darcy Lewis, Jane's self-appointed best friend, was about to kill Jane. Darcy was everything Jane wasn't, but to Jane, she was family. Darcy knew about Jane then Erik, in fact, she knew Jane better than Jane knew Jane. That's why she remembered to bring her a box of poptarts as a peace offering so Jane would let her in the lab.

A month ago, they had fought over Jane's location, or what Darcy hoped for, relocation. But Jane was stubborn. And persistent. But Jane was not convincing, at least when it came to convincing Darcy.

Jane had arrived at her dream home five months ago. She had her lab set up her lab in a small studio that used to be a rusty cabin, which she had paid to restore. In the desert town, her lab stood out because it was the only building that didn't belong. Perhaps that's why it wasn't visible to anyone within the town. It was a modern flat, cluttered with modern machinery, some that looked like lab equipment from an over the top sci-fi movie set. That was Darcy's description. Jane deemed it inaccurate; the lab for her was her sanctuary. Darcy being Darcy didn't care.

Because, it had been five months since Jane had seen her friend. And five months since Darcy had seen her friend. The worry for the other was mutual. But Jane had not established the purpose or the permanency of her stay to Darcy. So when Darcy arrived with only a shoulder bag to collect her amigo, only to find that Jane was going to call this freaky-movie set "home", Darcy lost patience. And sanity it seemed. Because right now, in amusement and worry, Jane watched as her friend's face went from red to green to blue to settle in an angry pink as her mouth opened and closed rapidly. To anyone not involved in the conversation, Darcy might have looked like she was either pretending to be a fish or having a seizure.

"What," was all Darcy said.

"What 'what'?" Jane knew she was pushing it, but she liked being cheeky.

Clearly now was not the time.

"Jane. What are you doing?! Do you even know? You're telling me that you're gonna live the rest of your life in this box, locked away, in a town in which everyone, I'm positive, sees you as some sort of invalid?"

"It's not a box, it looks like a box, but it's a lab Darcy. And you yourself said my room looked homey. Why shouldn't I stay? The weather is fine usually, it's safe, and I'm happy, I think. It's all good."

"No it's not! Jane your life is not an experiment. You can't stay here. You can't."

"The company I'm working for is paying for me Darcy. Based on my salary, I can retire at forty…"

"If you live till forty…"

"And then maybe I can leave and then try something…different. Anywho, what I'm saying is that right now, this is what I want. I can see everything Darcy and my own projects are finally gaining some progress. I have a three-hour work day and I have all this time to myself! It's wonderful Darcy, why can't you see?"

"Ok. Here's what I see. I see you, in that tee shirt you've had since you were 16, in mom jeans and converse and arms inked with your scientific equations on them. Your "house" looks like it's being cleaned at least every five minutes. It's freaking sterile Jane. I can see my breathe staining your air, what the f is this? The only thing you do that's at all age appropriate is your indulgence in poptarts, other than that, one would question if you were even human!"

Darcy rambled on, moving on to the living room, which had a navy blue L-shaped couch with all the cushions and throw-pillows Jane had ever owned, surrounded by plants of different origins. They draped on the couch and the glass walls near them were covered with beige curtains that still let enough light in. The company Jane worked for provided a flat screen TV Jane rarely used. It had over 999 channels or something, but Jane had only watched two. The rest of the lab, which was practically the rest of the space there, had a couple strange looking heavy machines which made Darcy wonder how they got there, considering Jane's petite frame. But other than that, there were books everywhere. Bookshelves covered the walls, you'd think they were the walls. The windows were had a chair near each, usually surrounded by books and random loose leaf papers, all stacked neatly, except for one window which had a plush loveseat and all that was near it was a modern looking telescope. That was Jane's only moderate indulgence in science, the rest of the lab in her house looked like an institution, and in reality it was probably the most well-stocked scientific library in all of New Mexico, or Darcy would believe, all of the United States of America.

After feeding Darcy her most flavorful poptarts and sitting through a couple reality shows, Jane took Darcy sightseeing in the small town of hers. They even took a picture with a cactus, just as Darcy had begged. As the sunset, the two were tired enough, and Jane tucked Darcy into her bed, and then moved to her navy couch, settling in a cocoon of her fuzzy grey blanket, and she untangled her hair with her fingers as she remembered the events of her day, falling asleep with a small smile on her face.

She was glad to have her hipster of a friend back.

_AN: Loki will be back next chapter, don't fret dear friends. Thanks to headtorchleadtheway for the favorite, you made my day! Thank you everyone, everywhere for reading, I hope you like Darcy and Jane's bit. Please review if you have something to say, don't be shy people. Thank you and I wish you all a wonderful day or night, whenever, wherever you may be. You all are wonderful, truly. Stay tuned, don't give up on me!_


	5. Chapter 5: I Know

_AN: Thank __you odinsdatter9__, __jazzers444__, and __JigokuShoujosRevenge__, hope you don't mind me calling you out, but you all are very kind :) Happy reading!_

_I don't own Thor. But you already knew that._

A month had passed by in Asgard. Nothing changed much in Asgard, even thousands of years later, the serenity of the utopian realm never left. The sun seemed to be always shining, even in the rain. Bad news was unusual and everyone lived in privilege and success. It would be difficult to believe that there are any lost souls in Odin's kingdom.

Frigga noticed the change in her son first. Loki had stopped his tricks; no one had any complaints from the God of Mischief. When she mentioned this to her husband, Odin felt proud, but Frigga was more than concerned. And her worry only grew when she was told, every day for an entire month, that Loki would not join them for any meal or castle activity. Frigga had not seen her son for a month.

"Thor," Frigga said one quiet night, "Have you seen your brother lately?"

"I have not Mother. He did not join me at our feast today. I have not heard a word from him. He is not ill is he? Is he alright?"

"I hope he is fine. Alright, we shall see into his disappearance later, for now, go to bed my son. Sleep well."

As they parted, what neither saw, was a shadow of a large creature, lurking in the dark, hiding from all he knew.

!

If Loki was unseen for a month, Darcy was all the desert town had seen in the month. The men didn't know who they were more suspicious of, Jane or Darcy.

A ritual had formed for the two friends that involved breakfast at Lola's every morning, and every Sunday night in town where the two would be the only people strolling the streets. Of course the latter was Darcy's idea of adventure, to freak the old townspeople by drunkenly yelling at Jane about her sorrows while Jane supported her friend's weight and buried her face into her scarf to conceal her identity but that was in vain. Just as Jane's novelty had begun to wear off, Darcy arrived sending shock waves through the conservative town.

A Monday morning, they barged into Lola's, now really the only lady willing to make small talk with them, while Darcy claimed their small booth and put on her headphones singing along to Meg Trainor's "All About that Bass" on top of her lungs . Jane threw Lola an apologetic look as she sat down and ordered their breakfast.

"Hello my dearies, how was your night?" Lola asked politely.

"…_I ain't a size two, but I can shake it, shake it…"_

"Hi Lola, yeah it was…nice," Jane replied lamely. She studied her hands instead of watching Lola watch Darcy with captivation as her friend seemed to be having multiple muscle spasms as Darcy flinged her limbs across the entire booth. People were starting to stare.

"So," Lola tried her best to look away, "did you survive the electricity shortage? I went two hours without my -"

"…_cause I got that boom-boom that all the boys chasing…"_

Lola choked at that and straightened her dress, looking at Jane in bewilderment. Jane cleared her throat, hoping to get Darcy, who had her eyes closed and was entirely oblivious, to calm down. Naturally, she was unsuccessful.

"…_all the right junk in all the right places –"_

Lola gasped and Jane kicked Darcy under the table.

"OW! What was that for! You whore, why'd you ruin my swag?! I missed my favorite part of the song, now I'm gonna have to replay it all, god I hate you, why do you exist, you moron I hate you so so much…oh hey Lola, what's up chica, you're looking great this fine morning."

It took a total of two seconds for Lola to recover. Smiling, she asked, "Why thank you Darcy, you look lovely too. Now what can I get ya'll?" Darcy ordered a feast for herself and as normal Jane settled on doing her best finishing whatever Darcy doesn't eat. As they leave, Lola smiled at Darcy and gave Jane a motherly hug whispering, "You take care Jane. And don't worry so much, you'll get grey hairs by 30!"

Jane choked out a shy giggle and the best friends left smiling. "You know," said Darcy, "the place is beginning to grow on me." Jane playfully rolled her eyes at her friend, secretly relieved. Although she loved her private time, Jane loved Darcy.

"Darcy, really, thanks for being here. This might be hard to believe but my life seems normal around you. No matter how much of a social klutz you are –"

Darcy snorts, "Look who's talking."

"–you are the best friend anyone could ask for."

Darcy winked at Jane, "I know."

!

The God of Mischief was not easy to fool. He was canny, clever, a liar, a manipulator, and a trickster by trade. Loki Odinson knew himself well and his potential and the powers of his sorcery was not something he was unaware of. He knew all his capabilities and smarts. Loki knew more about his powers than anyone would dream. But after a month of investigations, hiring apothecaries and consulting multiple users of Dark Magic, he learned something he never knew of himself.

At first he was disbelieving. Loki was a prince, he had been his whole life. But after a wizard from a different realm gifted him a passage to Odin's memories, Loki discovered an ugly truth. He visited Jotun. He saw within own eyes, what he had become. _No_, he told himself, _this is what I've always been. _

He had been living a lie.

He was not of Asgard. He was not Odin's heir. And truth be told, he was not Odin's anything.

He was Loki. Loki Laufeyson. The could be, would be, should be king of Jotun. Loki was something else as well. Something he never imagined and wanted to be.

A frost giant.

_AN: Poor Loki. I think for any adopted child, finding out on your own is the worst. I always believed Odin shouldn't have hid that from him. Anyways, thank you for reading, I hope it was interesting. I'm a Kat Dennings and Darcy Lewis fan and for me, they're like one in the same. And Lola's a darling. The song was "All About that Bass", I picked the most scandalous lyrics, however it's an awesome song, really gets you pumped and it's about body image, and I love it cause it makes me feel comfortable and good about the way I look ;) for every girl (and guy) out there: /watch?v=QgmzAu7_wyc (I don't own it and I don't mean to endorse it either)_

_My favorite lyric from that song ought to be, "Every inch of you is perfect from the bottom to the top." And even though I don't know you readers, I bet it applies 110%. Stay tuned beautiful people._


	6. Chapter 6: Kill Me

_AN: I don't own Thor. I know who knew right? Voila chapter 6._

"What am I Father?'

Silence had filled the castle it seemed. Even the birds stopped their chirping. No one moved. No one dared breathe. It was absolute silence. Because all anyone could do was stare in pure horror at the frost giant standing in front of King Odin, who for the first time in his life looked weak and defeated.

Frigga and Thor had been invited to Odin's throne by Loki. He had told them how he had important news to give them. Curious, some servants and civilians had showed up as well for the Prince's announcement. Now a majority wished they had never come.

Frigga broke the silence, "Loki, Loki, my son, please, listen, we can explain, not like this son, just allow us–"

"No. You tell me now." Loki didn't spare her a glance. He simply spared at Odin who could not meet his eyes.

"What do you want to know?" Odin asked, his voice quiet, "It seems you already have learned something."

"Why? Why didn't you tell me what I was? What I am?"

"I told you who you were and still are. You are Prince Loki Odinson of Asga–"

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT! That being is a lie, he doesn't exist."

"What nonsense, he is standing in front of me. Loki you are my–"

"I am not your son."

"You are. You've always been."

"Then I suppose you are unaware of what a father even is."

"Loki!" Frigga interrupted, outraged, "Do you know to whom you speak? He is your father, you are his son!"

"No, my Queen," Frigga's eyes widened at his address, "My father is King Laufey. Have you met him? In Jotun they say I take after him. That we have a lot in common."

"I disagree Brother. You are nothing like that monster," Thor intervened.

Without looking at him, Loki replied, "I disagree as well. King Laufey did not live a lie."

Frigga's heart clenched and Odin roared, "YOU DID NOT LIVE A LIE! I gave you the gift of life, the best life any immortal could ever desire, and this is how you repay me? I saved you from death, prayed to keep you alive and content and you choose to repay me by calling me a liar? A deceiver? Give me one thing my kingdom didn't provide for you? You were never short of anything, you had every luxury a person could dream of. Your mother gave you love that the woman who gave you birth could not match and your brother has kept you in his shadow, by his side, protecting you from even yourself. We made you a prince. And you acknowledge that by creating this disgraceful ceremony where you stand their disrespecting me and my generosity? I did not hide anything from you. You found out based on your own foolishness; you should have never entered that vault."

As soon as Odin said this, he regretted his words, as did the now sobbing Frigga and Thor who could not look away from his brother's true form. He was upset with Odin as well.

But Odin had a reputation to preserve. He was a King before he was a father and he saw the disturbed looks of his people. They could not believe that he was at fault here; a king needed the trust of his people.

"Loki," Thor spoke up, "Brother, if this is your true nature, then so be it. You don't have to hide it, we will regard you the same way as before. Nothing has changed brother. Nothing."

A murmur of disagreement went through the now fearful crowd.

"But Brother," Loki finally gave Thor a glance, his eyes hard but his mouth curling upwards, "Everything has changed." Loki stared up at Odin once more, now glaring.

"King Odin, I thank you very much dear King for my life. I'd thank you more if you now give me my birthright."

Odin thought, as everyone did, that Loki was demanding the throne. Loki had made it clear; of the two brothers he was the one that desired the throne the most. Gasps broke the silence and soon guards were moving towards Loki, everyone stiff, as Frigga held her breathe and Thor twisted is hammer. Challenging the king for his throne, in any realm really, was considered suicide, or, politically, an act of war.

Odin believed that he might have lost his son. So dropping his flustered gestures and adopting a diplomatic wary look that was completely void of emotion, he told Loki, "Loki. I cannot give you the throne. You don't deserve it, and neither does your brother. If this is what you wished for, I'm afraid Asgard cannot be yours, not because you are not from here, because my son, you are, but due to your lack of age and wisdom, you cannot be king. As long as I live, Asgard will be mine to rule. I apologize for disappointing you but I recommend you let go of this illegitimate desire, for I worry that after this, you will not be reminded." The crowd hummed with relief and approval.

Loki smirked, giving Odin an almost grin. He stared at him with such intensity, the guards surrounding Odin tightened their hands on their weapons, ready to fight the frost giant.

"That's not the birthright I speak of my King." Odin blanched at that, and asked, now utterly perplexed "Then what do you speak of? Be clear my son."

"You found me, after the war, an innocent baby you felt the need to give life. Now I know my true form, and my story. That day, had you not intervened I would have had a very different future. I want that future Odin."

Odin ignored Loki's rude act of calling him simply Odin, and replied harshly, "The throne of Jotun is not for me to give. And if it's war you wish, I cannot allow you or –"

"Not a throne, that's not what I desire."

"What other future did you prefer than? What other life do you wish to live now?" Odin scoffed.

"Not life King. Death."

Frigga was the first, and only one to understand what Loki implied. She screamed as a confused Odin watched Loki transform back from his frost giant form, now no longer the blue monster he was a moment ago.

"That day, King Odin of Asgard, that miserable day you found me, I was dying. My birthright is to die. And my sole wish from you is to end this misery that my life has become. I no longer wish to live."

"Loki…I don't understand," Odin whispered, "Do you know what you are wishing for?"

"Death, King Odin," Loki said, now going down on one knee, eyeing Odin with intensity, "I wish for death.

"Kill me."

_AN: This was interesting to write. Thank you for reading and remember this will have an okay ending, Loki's suicidal feelings will be explained next chapter, don't worry, be happy, I'll update soon. Good luck with your day! THANK YOU FOR READING ~_


	7. Chapter 7: Any Fate

_AN: Thank you for your adorable reviews __headtorchleadtheway__ (I'm in love with your avatar-picture), __FlightFoot__ (ha ha thank you, I'm really glad you like it), __odinsdatter9__ (love your pun and thanks for the fun fact, and I absolutely agree, languages are fascinating), also __uzuki-chan __(I don't know how you'll feel by the end of this chapter, but don't worry it'll get better…eventually) I should also apologize because it's been what, 7 chapters now, and Jane and Loki haven't even met, but I promise that'll be chapter 8, promise! It's coming along, I appreciate your presence and I'm so happy someone out there sees my crappy work and still likes it. Also, thank you __ ,9__ and __jazzers444__ for the follow/favorite, THANK YOU and HAPPY READING._

_I still don't own Thor._

Jane woke up at 5 as usual to get a couple hours of genuine work done until Darcy's awakening which kept her busy for pretty much her entire day. She snuck into her room, where Darcy was sleeping, quietly, tiptoeing to her bathroom, only to come out and have a heart attack when she noticed Darcy siting on her bed, wide awake and fully dressed, with her messenger bag packed, smiling at Jane.

"Ohmigod you scared me!" Jane laughed, walking over to the bed. "How are you up so early?"

"Isn't that my line?" Darcy asked, as she picked up her smartphone and showed it to Jane, "Look what I got."

After reading an email Darcy had gotten, Jane's eyes were blurred with tears.

"You're leaving? And you didn't tell me?"

"I literally found out last night and you were passed out by like 9."

"No, we were watching TV, that Kardashian-keep-up thing, I was awake!"

"Correction: _I _was watching _Keeping up with the Kardashians _while you were doing that thing where you sleep with your eyes half open, like some endangered animal that needs to watch out for attackers or something," Darcy muttered.

"Darcy…"

"Like a dolphin, you sleep with half your brain off and the other half on and,"

"Darcy."

"Look! I didn't want you to go all mopey and unintentionally force me to stay which we all know I'll get over, but you are going to be the one, sister, to regret for the rest of your life for not letting me go and depriving me of a future."

"But it's so far. You're going back to New York. I'll never see you again," Jane whined, now actually crying.

"And that's what I thought when you moved but look, I'm looking right at you right now. In flesh. Ka-boom, it's like magic, really," joked Darcy. She scooted and scooped Jane in her arms. "Are you just crying cause you're jealous cause one day I might be more famous than you?"

"Obviously," Jane whispered into Darcy's shoulder, her sobs quieting down.

"I know, I'm a very miss-able person. But this is like the perfect job for me. I'm gonna fight crime with art!" As she said this, Darcy violently detached herself from Jane, swinging her arms dramatically, trying to imitate _Charlie's Angels_ all at once.

"You're going to have to draw suspects based on descriptions of witnesses, this job require patience…"

"C'mon I'm so patient, didn't I give you like 20 seconds in the bathroom yesterday."

"More like 19 seconds, and afterwards you were threatening me and my future children."

"Hey – I know you're kind, you sentimental future moms, giving up anything for the well-being of your non-existent children. Actually, that was really a test for you. Yeah. You're welcome."

Jane looked at Darcy, a sad smile forming on her heart-shaped face. "Darcy…" she whispered again.

Darcy hesistated, "You know what? Screw this! I can stay if you want me to. I'll stay. Having a job ruins people. I mean look at you. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be working right now too. You'll die working. And what'll say one your gravestone? 'Here lies Jane Anne Foster, the one who stared at the stars a little too hard' and I'll be giving a speech about how you were always a workaholic with no life…"

"Hey I don't have a middle name! And I do have a life!"

"And then I'll tell them how you were always a liar and I tried so hard to send you into rehab–"

"–rehab?" Jane objected.

"Yeah, for your problem."

Jane threw her a questioning glance.

"Wow you're like way deep in denial."

"Darcy Lewis what the heck are you talking about?"

"Jane…you're a workaholic. You're freaking addicted to working – you don't even know! These are signs, further evidence on why I should stay. Yeah. Screw drawing faces of ugly robbers, I'd rather stay here and update you on your list of problems, you know, as a good friend."

After listening to Darcy's stories through breakfast, for which they stayed home and munched on pop tarts, Jane made it clear that Darcy had to leave.

"I'll push you out the door if I have to," Jane threatened.

"Typical," Darcy murmured, collecting her supplies as the duo left the lab.

Jane waited with Darcy outside the airport, teary eyed.

"Jane don't cry."

"Aw Darcy, I'm just really going to miss you."

"Of course you will, everyone does."

Jane's face broke out a grin.

"But seriously Janie, you're tears are like super embarrassing."

"Did you look into the company that hired you?"

"I tried but they're not even on Google. It's like they don't exist. On top of that, they told me not to tell anyone and that they'll be monitoring my Facebook so I don't accidently reveal where I work or something."

"That's odd. Darcy, are you sure this is legitimate? It's not a scam is it?"

"Doubt it. I actually had them interview me in New York, although that was like almost a year ago so it's weird how I'm getting hired now. But I think they are like top-secret or something. They told me they'll tell me more when I get there, also that I wouldn't be just drawing people, which made me curious…"

Jane processed that. Darcy had no idea who or what she was working for. "Maybe you should stay."

"I'll be fine Jane. It's New York City. Nothing's gonna happen. Probably."

"Fine, but tell me the name of the company, I'll do some research and let you know as soon as you're off that plane."

"It's not a company really, it's like an organization. It's called the Supreme Headquarters, International Espionage, Law-Enforcement Division' or S.H.E.I.L.D. for short. I should go now, I'm gonna miss you! Don't forget to eat real food and wear skirts once in a while!" Darcy forcefully gave Jane a bone-crushing hug as Jane tried her best to hold her tears until Darcy was out of sight.

"S.H.E.I.L.D.," Jane murmured quietly to herself as she drove away from the airport and her best and at the moment only friend. Little did she know she was about to make a new one very soon.

!

Back in Asgard, Loki's little presentation had ended when Frigga fainted soon after her son uttered his wish for death.

The kingdom's Healers kept Loki and Frigga locked in their chambers to recover. Loki didn't have to be directly told that his wish would not come true. But he had nothing to live for anymore.

When Loki discovered the truth, he was surprisingly relieved. It was like some force had taken all the burden he carried off his shoulders. Thor had never been concerned about his future, Gods usually never were. Things like that were what mortals did, Thor had told Loki once. Mortals meant nothing to Loki, he did not wish to be like them.

But now he hated his life. More than anything, he wished to become mortal so he had an easy way to die.

Loki was not possessed, as the Healers were suggesting. What they didn't understand was how it felt when you found out that you were the monster parents usually recalled to scare their children. That you were the epitome of cold-heartedness and evil. Loki had been called all that before, but those insults were not true insults because Loki had earned to be feared, he had worked for that reputation. Now it was in his very being.

What others thought never bothered Loki. But what he could not bear was one question that popped in his mind constantly, every hour, tormenting his existence.

Who was going to love him now?

Loki didn't want to continue living alone in this miserable lie. He had to end this, once and for all, whether the All-Father would help him or not.

"Heimdall!" Loki walked towards the most knowledgeable God he knew, towards the portal chamber to the other realms.

The guard looked swiftly at Loki and then back to the spot he was staring at before. That was his way of acknowledging the Prince, Loki assumed and asked, "I need your aid. I need to know and I'm afraid only you can tell me.

"Ah, Prince Loki Odinson." Loki stiffened at the name, a growl escaping his lips.

"It's Loki Laufeyson fair Guard."

"Or so you'd like to believe. You're a prince regardless. And as you know by now, I'm rarely wrong."

Loki shifted his weight, trying to control his anger, but he was not going to fight a man that was his only hope.

"Alright, that is not relevant."

"Isn't it though?"

"No," Loki said sharply, "I need you to tell me what you see."

"For you? I see what I see now. A man living his life in denial. It's pitiful."

"I did not come here for your lectures. I came here to know about what will become of me."

"I'm a mere guard Loki, serving my kingdom and my King. I know nothing of your future. After all, do I look like a prophet to you?"

Loki glared fiercely, "You know as well as I what you are capable of. Tell me, what will become of my tomorrow, I need to know this."

"Ah, well for that you simply need to look at your past for."

"My past holds no meaning."

"And your present?"

"Like I said before. It is irrelevant."

"Have you given up then Loki?"

"Perhaps."

Heimdall finally turned, his golden eyes studying the God he had watched grow.

"Well then, you will have no future except for what others decide for you. I suppose Odin will ask you to be his adviser, twenty-four thousand years from now. And you will be then King Thor's advisor. A lady will one day wish to wed you, and then you might be forced, ah yes, she might be persuasive. You won't have children. You will watch yourself grow old. Your wife will leave you for another man, from a different realm somewhere, close to Asgard if I'm not mist– "

"STOP!"

Silence.

Heimdall watched the God of Mischief come undone. Loki fell on his knees and hid his face in his hands, his shoulder moving up and down along his silent sobbing.

Moments past. Loki remained on the ground kneeling, and a very pleading gesture, the God who had lost all hope, looked up to Heimdall, begging.

"Fix this. End me. Please, I am done now. I don't want to live. Please."

Heimdall, showing no emotion or worry, watched Loki but made no move.

Loki noticed the lack of action. He muttered bitterly, "So, I would not be wrong to assume you won't help me either? Had you not said that you would protect your kingdom? Then why are you incapable of protecting your prince from this fate?"

Heimdall said nothing except, "Loki, death is never predetermined. I cannot tell you if you'll find peace if you leave. It might not be better."

Heimdall turned away, staring into space. Loki defeated got up.

"Anything will be."

Heimdall looked at him once more, raising a graceful eyebrow that was covered by his helmet. But Loki still saw the question in his eyes.

"Any fate. Even hell is better than this." And with that, Loki took out a dagger, which Heimdall raised one arm to deflect and the dagger flew out of Loki's hand, falling off the bifrost.

What the guard, the erudite God, Heimdall, did not ever forsee, was Loki flying after the dagger off the bifrost, into a sea of darkness.

_AN: I was going to divide this chapter in half because it was getting ridiculously long, but I needed to get this going. I'm not going to kill Loki off; that would be the worst Lokane fanfic ever, no offense to anyone who has already tried. Thanks for reading, I bet this might have too much for some people but at least now you know and probably have an idea where this story is going :) Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you feel the need to express yourself, say what you need to say beautiful people, and I'll get chapter 8 up today or ASAP at least. THANK YOU!_


	8. Chapter 8: A Magical Storm

_AN: Thank you for the new favorites and follows and review, I'll give you all a proper thanks next chapter. First let me present the thing you all care about…_

Jane was so confused. SHEILD didn't exist. She had called Darcy and told her to not meet them, but they had already come to pick Darcy up from the airport. A day later, after multiple missed calls, Darcy finally answered Jane's call and reassured her that SHIELD did exist and that Darcy was going to be very busy. Jane knew something was wrong when the call only last 2 minutes. And then Darcy seemed to have her phone turned off. Something was definitely wrong.

Weeks passed. Jane had adopted her previous routine, which was really all work now. But now more than ever, she found herself doing laundry every day to keep herself busy. TV reminded her of Darcy and going to Lola's had no point, not when all she thought she needed was pop tarts.

But the biggest issue of Jane's was really that she missed Darcy very much. Being alone was no longer fun. But Jane didn't want to admit that. _I should grateful for the opportunities_, she told herself, _when did I become so ungracious? C'mon Jane, suck it up. You're living you're dream remember?_

It was midnight. Jane hadn't bothered going to town unless it was to restock her pop tart stash, or, as Darcy would say, get some "real food". Jane smiled thinking of Darcy. The town was asleep. Going for a run made her uncomfortable now, she didn't want to be alone.

But she was. Sighing, she sat near the telescope, staring at the sky. Star-gazing had always been more than a hobby for Jane. It was what made her feel at home. But today was a cloudy night, a storm was forming. She watched the clouds swirl, ripples of color swirling the sky. Was witnessing an aurora? _No, this looks so much prettier, _she thought, as if it were possible.

But it was. She was looking at it. There was lightning in the sky, but she heard no thunder. What was going on? The sky was dangerously buzzing with energy. Suddenly, all of Jane's equipment went haywire and her lights flickered. Her hands grabbed the armrests of her chair as she tried her best not to freak out. A couple windows opened themselves and Jane found her hair being blown from all directions, she had no idea what force was causing all this. Today wasn't supposed to be a rainy day. She shuddered now fearful, trying to get up. Then she heard it.

There was an earsplitting crash, and all Jane saw was a striking white light in which she tumbled to the ground and everything went black.

The next morning, Jane's lab was a mess. Well, it was a rather tidy mess, but her books had fallen on the ground, along with other things. Jane found herself lying on the floor. Groaning, she got up and looked around her home. The after effects of the storm were noticeable. She looked outside and everything seemed alright, except for the rain which Jane found soothing, but also gloomy as if someone had died and she was at a funeral. Nostalgia hit Jane like a brick and she settled back in her chair and looked out her window, her telescope still in her hand.

!

Loki was sure he was dead. After the jump off the bifrost, he remembered seeing nothing except for color. But he felt too peaceful to realize that he was still living. For weeks he had been in the sky dropping, but the feeling of falling, which for most people is rather frightening, made him feel nothing but hope, as if something was about to happen. Then he remembered seeing spheres of all kind and rocks, were they rocks? Yes, the largest rocks Loki had ever seen. They crashed into him; or rather he did into them, only to go straight through them. Then he remembered a fire. His fall picked up speed and he screamed until the fire engulfed him and he burned until he knew no more.

!

Jane was done scrubbing the floor and reordering all her knick-knacks. All the books were re-shelved and dusted, not a speck of dust was present in Jane's house. She retired to her room to change. She opened her closet and found a navy blouse with little birds on it. She picked out a black skirts and tights. She stood in front of her vanity, something she hadn't done in a while and brushed her caramel locks. She stared and studied her narrow features. Jane had never paid much to how she looked and now looking at herself in the pretty blouse with her hair down for once…she felt…pretty. Shaking her head at her vain thoughts, but smiled at herself and applied a dab of chap stick. It was still raining harshly, but according to her readings, the sun would be back by the afternoon. But looking out, Jane began to doubt herself. It was all so odd.

Her room was in the back corner of her lab and faced away from the town, and the large window in her room showed a desert field. It was empty and made Jane uneasy. It had no plant or animal, it was clear and completely void of life. But looking out, today she saw something dark. A black figure. At first Jane thought it was an animal. But why wasn't it moving? Was this a desert animal? Could it survive the rain? All these questions crossed her mind. No, the creature was perfectly still. Had it died?

_Oh no_, Jane thought, and she ran out her home grabbing her umbrella and boots. As she rushed towards the creature, she squinted her eyes in the rain and slowed down as she realized it wasn't some helpless desert animal, _it's a person!_

Jane stopped in alarm and stood there. Slowly she inched towards the body, one step at a time.

As she neared, she stiffened, genuinely afraid. Jane had no street smarts. Should she have contacted the police first? But in this remote town, there was one sheriff who Jane had encountered already and she wouldn't be surprised if he, at 9am was sound asleep. Shaking she stood over the body and realized it was an unconscious man, currently harmless. Currently being the key word here. She bent down to cover his face with her umbrella. He was wearing a strange outfit, a leather type armor thing. She tentatively poked his side with her foot and sprung back, just in case he awoke and launched to bite her. Chastising herself for removing the umbrella cause rain was now slamming into his face. _Maybe he's a nice man. Maybe he has kids and a family, or maybe he works for Disney. I bet his family is looking for him. Poor guy, probably got pneumonia, _her compassionate thoughts inclined her to reach towards the man and she tugged on an arm only to realize there was no way her petite frame could support his weight, especially with all the wet armor he was sporting. A drunk Darcy was one thing, an armored 6 foot stranger of a giant some was entirely different.

It was still raining but Jane didn't want to leave the guy alone. She knelt on her knees, ignoring the wetness on the ground, seeping through her tights and studied his feature while covering his torso with her oversized umbrella. Minutes passed, but Jane couldn't get herself to leave at all. She needed to make sure he was ok.

As she stared at him, she noticed that he had a frown on his face, no, it was more of a pout. A hint of sadness clouded his features and Jane's heart ached for the mysterious man. How did he get here? _He must be lost, maybe he got lost in the storm last night. He was probably afraid and then passed out._

A little while later, the rain's consistency had not changed. Jane didn't know what to expect but she was hoping something would happen so she could do some sort of action. But the man wasn't getting up. She leaned in to hear him breathing, but heard nothing.

"Do me a favor," she told the unconscious man, "and don't be dead."

She sought out his wrist so she could feel his pulse and just as she touched his cold hand, electricity rushed through her veins and she sat up in shock. The man's eyes flew open and he gasped for air, as though he was out of breath. The man blinked once and the rain immediately stopped, the clouds took seconds to separate themselves in now the clear-blue sky. The sun shone bright on Jane and she dropped her umbrella, completely flabbergasted.

"What. Just. Happened." Jane looked around in amazement, her clothes already dried by the sun's glare.

Loki coughed and choked on some liquid that seemed to be stuck on his throat and when Jane noticed, she scooted him to his side, and the water came rushing out his mouth. He groaned when he breathed in some of the desert sand and quickly moved up to rest his head on Jane's lap, his eyes closing.

Jane remained perfectly still, unsure what to do. She could feel the stranger's breath blowing on her stomach now, the blouse had ridden up slightly. She couldn't move.

Loki's breath eventually adopted a steadier and calmer pace. After a moment, Jane realized that the man on her lap was in fact sound asleep. She looked at his features now and he looked a lot more peaceful, the magically disappearing gloomy overcast seemed to have taken his sadness away too.

Jane relaxed and hesitantly shifted as she settled on the sand, blocking now the harsh sun from the man's face as he slept peacefully under her shadow.

_AN: Well there you go! They've finally met…well sort of. Thank you so very much for reading. This morning I checked to find over a 1000 views for this story and it really encourages me, you have no idea. I had a busy day so I'm glad I could get two chapters in. So, yeah, thanks for checking this out, I'll check in tomorrow with the new stuff. Stay tuned! Please review, I'd love to know what you think of the story so far. Have a great day/night!_


	9. Chapter 9: What Realm?

Loki opened his eyes to a dark but starry sky. He stared at it for a while. They saw stars in Asgard but never this many at once. But these ones were innumerable and positively glowing with life.

Suddenly he felt something move next to him. He stiffened only to stifle a moan from the pain he realized he was in. His entire back ached and literally everything hurt too much to move. He tilted his head a bit to one side to find a fair face right next to his. Her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted. Loki held his breath as he noticed the steadiness of hers. He decided she was probably harmless and at the moment, fast asleep. He dared to move a little to figure out where he was. Was he truly dead? _No, this is too painful. And this can't be hell considering the beauty I'm surrounded with. _But then he remembered burning. _Maybe I've already gone through hell, and now into this imaginary realm. _

But Loki felt alive. Well, what he felt was sheer pain. But he felt far from dead. Underneath the cloud of stars his mind breathed in life and the lady next to him was also living. _Perhaps she'll make some sense of this_, he assumed, shifting to study her. He noticed, even in the dark, here sharp features and soft hair. He wondered how soft it would feel under his fingers, would it be soft at all, or was it just an illusion? He could only see her face, the rest of her body was covered by a blanket. For the first time, Loki looked down to inspect himself. He hissed as he got up and then quickly glanced at the maiden next to him. He didn't want her to awaken when he was so helpless. Worry attacked Loki's mind when he considered the possibility that she might be as clueless as he was. And he couldn't fend for her. He couldn't understand why that made him sad though. Should he be more worried about himself first?

He noticed he was wrapped in a blanket as well. Part of his armor had been removed, he noticed angrily. How dare anyone touch him and disarm him? But perhaps it was for the better because he knew he wouldn't have been able to move very much with it on, not in his current condition. He mustered up some magic within him and healed some of the pain away, and thankfully, it dulled. He moved the blanket away to look at his feet. They had been covered with some soft material but as Loki looked closer it was some fuzzy soft blue shoes, not fit for walking in. Though they felt nice, they had little bunnies all over them. That did not suit Loki. He covered his feet with the blanket, hurriedly.

Loki noticed that he had been lying on the ground, but it was covered now by a thick sheet of some sort. And his boots and armor were right next to him. His eyes shifted back to the maiden next to him when he noticed how small she was. She was shivering a bit in the cold of the night, so Loki shifted some of his blanket which seemed thicker than hers, on to her, making sure it still covered his ridiculous feet.

As he did this, he noticed the girl let out a happy sigh and smiled a bit. _Strange creature_. Loki didn't think she was harmful so he sank back into the ground, turned towards the maiden, watching her eyes move back and forth and her expressions changed throughout the night. She mumbled nonsense and Loki had no idea what she was speaking of, but under the stars, in the company of an entertaining being, with the softness he could feel on his feet, for once, he did not feel the need to escape. Even through the pain, Loki managed to soften his gaze when he stared at the stranger. He wondered how long they could stay this way, without him having to worry about a plan, which might involve getting rid of the girl and the fuzzy shoes.

Not long enough apparently. Loki watched the sun rise and soon the sky was lit and Loki heard birds nearby, although there wasn't much around him. With much chagrin, he cautiously studied the girl's eyelids moved as they first squeezed tighter and then her caramel brown eyes fluttered open.

The first thing Jane saw when she woke up to piercing green eyes staring right at her. She blinked at them and then gasped and moved back. He was awake.

Yesterday, in her mind, Jane had prepared multiple speeches to give to this man, most of which revolved around, "Are you okay?" and then a "Don't sue me".

They two stared at one another. Loki was certainly not going to say anything first. He raised an eyebrow at the maiden, hoping she would say something that allowed Loki to let her live.

But Jane wasn't exactly coherent enough, not under the intensity of his stare.

"Hi."

It wasn't much, but it was a start. No one in Asgard said 'Hi' as a greeting so Loki was unsure of what it was. Jane herself wondered if he spoke English.

"Um…my name is Jane. Well, it's Dr. Jane Foster, but you can call me Jane." She waited for the man to say something, but all he gave her was a brief nod, and once Jane figured that he understood her, her nervousness took over and suddenly, she started rambling everything.

"Well, so last night, no last _last_ night there was this humongous storm, right? And then it must have rained a lot, but I wouldn't know because I fainted cause there was this flash and then I just fell and then I woke up and I cleaned and I wanted to wear lady clothes and so I did. Darcy, my friend who isn't here right now, no she's in New York, working for some strange company that doesn't even exist, I'm so worried for her, but then in the morning I saw you in the rain and I thought you were a dog and then you weren't and I might have freaked out, but look, you were all alone and no one in this town really gets visitors a lot, but it was raining so hard so I stayed here only when I tried to feel for a pulse you kind of woke up and made the sun come back, which was totally cool by the way, and then you feel asleep again and I didn't want you to be alone so I stayed with you throughout the day. I did go back a couple times to the lab to you know get blankets cause you were getting sand all over your hair, which is a nice color by the way, anyways and then you slept for the whole day and I couldn't move you all the way back to the lab so I just stayed here and well now, a day later, you're finally awake, and so that's that."

Loki continued to stare at her and Jane bit her lip, adding, "Please don't sue me, I was only trying to help."

After an awkward silence in which Jane tried to think back to how to everything she had already said, now in Spanish in case that was the language the stranger would understand. She was still translating "my name is…" in her head when she heard his voice.

"I have not an inkling about what you just said."

Ah, he was British. Jane started laughing at her silliness, giving the stranger a smile to ease him up, which worked.

"I'm sorry; I talk rather quickly when I'm nervous. What's your name?"

"I'm," Loki paused, "Loki."

"Loki," Jane repeated, wondering if that was a common British name. "So you're English then?"

"What?"

"Are you from the UK? England?" Jane wondered if she was being racist.

"Actually, I'm afraid I'm from nowhere."

_Uh-oh. He has amnesia! _Jane stared at him with concern.

Loki noticed and simply replied, "It's not important."

"Of course it is. We have to get you back."

There was no way Loki was going to allow this Jane to send him back to…life? Or Asgard?

"Tell me, fair maiden, are we indeed alive?"

Jane really looked at him. Maybe he was a runaway patient from a mental institution. She mentally slapped herself for being so insensitive. The way the guy had been choking and puking water yesterday while sleeping, she knew she would be worried too.

"Yes, you're alive," she smiled. Which made Loki smile too for a reason he could not figure out.

"Do you have family waiting for you? Anyone I can call so they can pick you up? Should I get the sherrif?" Jane continued to ask questions but it looked like she was asking herself what she should do with him now.

"Can you tell me where I am," Loki wondered if the question would make her question his sanity. But she clearly knew where they were, she didn't look lost.

"Oh yes, in Puente Antiguo."

Loki gave her a blank stare.

"In New Mexico…the United States of America," she said nervously.

"In what realm?"

"Realm?"

"Yes. I know that's an odd question but perhaps I can explain myself better if I knew."

Jane thought about it. What realm did she live in?

"We are on a planet. Called Earth," Jane said slowly, regretting not calling the sheriff last night. This guy was crazy.

Loki searched his mind for 'Earth' while Jane looked away wondering what to do now.

"Hold on."

Jane looked at Loki who looked disturbed.

"You are jesting."

Jane shook her head, biting her lip off. Were all British people this…medievalist? She analyzed how he spoke and he did remind her of a medieval prince. She watched him warily.

"It could not be. I cannot be here Lady Jane."

"But you are."

But Loki shook his head. Was this his punishment from hell? To be trapped in realm of mere mortals?

"I refuse to stay here. If you say I'm alive, kill me Lady Jane, or this time, I will do it correctly myself."

Jane looked at him in bewilderment. A crazy guy she could have handled. But a crazy suicidal guy was not ideal. "C'mon, I know there are issues, but things get better."

Loki had heard that before. Right before he fell off the bifrost and burned only to realize where he had ended up. And this was in no way "better".

"I will not stay this lowly realm, to waste my time here."

"Dude, what has gotten into you? What 'lowly realm' are you talking about?"

Jane watched Loki's gaze turned cold as he angrily replied in pure disgust, "Midgard."

_A/N: A big thank you to __odinsdatter9__, __jazzers444__, and __JigokuShoujosRevenge__ THANK YOU for your reviews, they are very encouraging and sweet, thank you. Also thank you katielove82, and PureSummerMagic, and really just everyone for still reading. And don't worry, Jane can handle Loki after he gets over his ego. The seemingly suicidal God has a lot to deal with right now. Stay tuned you lovelies._


	10. Chapter 10: Hellspawn Bunnies

_AN: I don't own Thor. But I wonder who started the Lokane fandom. Whoever did, you have my respect._

"Midgard," Jane repeated. When she was younger and was getting into astrology, Jane had read plenty of Norse mythology so the word sounded very familiar.

As Jane thought, Loki tried to get up and almost did, only to crash back into the ground with a grunt. Jane rushed to help him and noticed tears running out of Loki's eyes.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" she looked at him, ashamed, "I got so caught up with whether or not I should be afraid of you, I completely forgot that you are the one hurt and here I am being so selfish. Forget Midgard and realms for a moment, let's get you to the lab, you must be in so much pain…"

Loki looked at Jane, surprised by her worry. She barely knew him, why was she so concerned? But he watched the mortal get up and start brushing sand of the blankets and folding them up. Loki noticed how small and fragile she was. Jane brushed the desert sand off his hair too, too quick for Loki to process the sudden action. Then after setting her stuff next to his armor, she looked at him, sizing him up. Loki noticed his ridiculous shoes again.

"Did you place these strange contraptions on my feet?" he demanded, eyes narrowing.

Jane blushed, "Well, yeah. You looked cold and I needed you to stop shivering and those are really the only comfortable socks I own. My other ones wouldn't have fit your feet, sorry they're kinda girly." She smiled at him and he forgot his anger. Still, he scowled at his feet when Jane wasn't looking.

Then he noticed Jane walking towards him, her eyes determined. Was she going to attack him? He panicked. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but his safety did come first. As she leaned towards him, Loki mustered up some magic only to see Jane, very gently move his arm and give it a tug towards her.

"Stop me if it gets painful ok?" Jane whispered soothingly, "We're gonna get you to the house over there and I'll call an ambulance to help you. Don't worry about anything right now."

Her proximity made Loki feel rather secure for odd reason. He like how she smelled. But he wondered why she was treating him like a baby. He was a God, he didn't need her service.

The voice in the back of his head reminded him that he did.

With Jane coaxing him to stand, the two, with much effort, managed to end up on Jane's navy couch. Loki had not complained once but Jane knew he was in unbearable pain. His left arm was definitely broken because when Jane draped it across her shoulder, she felt him stiffen and quite smoothly, she switched to the other arm, much to Loki's relief and amazement. She was a healer, Loki was sure.

Jane was in pain too. Loki was not light. He had a hard body which was uncomfortable, for both of them, Jane was sure, to move. She wiped the sweat off her brow and noticed Loki's eyes were watching her, both of them panting. She tried to smile and held her hand up.

Loki looked at her, not understanding.

"What? British people don't high five strangers?" Jane asked, her hand hanging in the air.

"Please understand, half of the things you say, I don't comprehend."

"Is it the nasal accent?"

"Accent? No, it's your Midgardian references. They're getting on my nerves, if I were to be honest."

Jane studied him and when he caught her staring, she looked at her hands.

"So, you're Loki. Do you have a last name?"

"A last name. Do mortals need a second name?"

"Mortals? What are you a God?"

Loki looked at her as if she was the crazy one, "Are you saying you've never heard of me? How far is Midgard from Asgard? I suppose it must be a far distance, heavens you all are very uneducated."

Loki expected Jane to be angry at the insulted but she just had the confused expression. "Are you…"

"Am I? What?"

Jane gasped. "You're Loki. The God of Mischief."

Jane shot up, and sat back down and then got up again.

"You're real and you look just like the drawing, but more human, what…have I lost my mind? OH MY GOD I'M SCHIZOPRENIC!" Jane slumped to the couch holding her head and started crying.

"Lady Jane, is something wrong?" Loki looked at Jane in alarm; she looked like she was going insane.

"I can't believe this is happening."

Loki watched Jane wrap herself into a ball and hide from Loki in plain sight. She didn't move.

It was awkward for Loki, watching Jane lose her mind. But he decided to heal himself first. A half an hour later Loki's arm was working again and his back still ached. He was still in pain, but he could move on his own. Loki was quickly exhausted from his attempts and closed his eyes. When he opened them again, the room was darker and he noticed that his torso was bandaged. He raised his head and saw Jane, who was at the kitchen island, surrounded by books.

He tried to move but couldn't.

Humiliated, he called out, "Um, Lady Jane?"

Jane shot off her stool and like a bullet headed straight for Loki. _Always so concerned_, Loki thought to himself.

"Hey." She settled on the ground, near his head so all Loki had to do was turn his head.

"How're you feeling?"

"I'd feel better if I wasn't restrained," Loki said, warning in his voice. Putting a God under restraints never ended well for anybody.

"Restrained? You are so strange. These are bandages and they're there so you ribs can heal. I may have called the hospital after my, um, breakdown. I called an ambulance thinking they could fix you, and if you were really a figment of my imagination, fix me. Thankfully, turned out, you are real. But don't worry I didn't let them stay cause I didn't know if you'd have like four lungs or two hearts or something. But a nurse stitched you up and gave me some meds. Really the only benefit of this small town is that the hospital is underfunded so the doctors usually come to you rather than you having to go to them. Convenient isn't it?"

Loki didn't know when he started smiling along with Jane. Of course he dropped his grin when he noticed, and stiffly said, "This is highly unnecessary."

"I thought that, well after the nurse left, I did some research," she said, pointing to the kitchen island. "Gods heal faster than humans. Figures."

"Not just that, I can also heal myself." Loki wanted to get this girl to stop helping him. He didn't like being in debt, especially in debt to a mortal.

"No way!" Jane said, eyes widening, her mouth dropping. "Show me!"

Loki rolled his eyes. _She's like a child._

"I would but the contraption on my stomach is restraining me. I need you to remove it."

When Loki realized what he said, he blushed, only to find Jane blushing too. Jane had never seen a guy shirtless except for in movies and such and when she tried to watch the nurse's mini-operation, she got distracted by the half-naked God. Eventually, when she couldn't stop fidgeting, she had left the room, her face burning. Loki had never been tended to by anyone except his mother and the old healers in Asgard.

Jane was a healer too, wasn't she? That's what Loki thought.

But then Jane quietly told him, "I don't think I can."

_Is she uncomfortable for the same reasons as me? Or is she repulsed? She did call a different healer earlier as well. Do my scars disgust her? _

That hurt Loki. He wanted Jane to like him.

"Why not?" he challenged her. He didn't want to be near her anymore.

Jane looked at his angry mood and looked away quickly, biting her lip.

"I'm not qualified."

"You told me earlier that you were a healer."

"And when did I do that?"

"When you told me your name. Doctor Jane Foster. A doctor is a healer, no?" Loki waited, silently fuming at her stupidity, until Jane burst out laughing.

"You are so cute," she giggled, "I think Darcy's little cousin once asked me the same question."

Loki did not want Jane to think he was simply "cute".

"I am Loki. The God of Mischief. I have been in battles, have ended realms and civilizations. I am not cute." He said "cute" as if it were a dirty word.

Which made Jane laugh even harder and she laughed out, "Says the guy wearing blue fuzzy bunny socks."

_Ah, curse the hell-spawn bunnies, the softness weakens me. _Loki pouted, feeling defeated. Jane giggled and reached out and stroked his hair and whispered, "You really are an adorable God." She began stroking Loki's hair out of his eyes and Loki melted under her touch, but the adorable moment was gone. It was replaced by a more serious atmosphere, however Jane couldn't help but move closer. His hair has soft and her hand was gentle.

The silenced deepened as the stared at one another.

Loki's hand came up and tucked a lock of Jane's her behind her ear. She immediately blushed. His close his palm over her cheek and felt it warm under his touch. Jane's heart was beating uncontrollably. His thumb stroked her cheek. Her fingers tightened over his hair and she gently tugged. Loki's eyes drooped and his fingers coaxed her towards him and soon their faces were inches apart. Her minty breath clouded his mind and his green eyes made her blush even harder. Loki closed their distance and Jane's eyes closed, she felt his nose brush his and then…

One of Jane's machines beeped loudly and Jane flew back from Loki, the shrill of the sound scaring her and she bumped into the coffee table. Loki's hand stayed mid-air and his eyes were still wide and dark, the hunger in them still present.

The machine beeped again and Jane quickly stood up and walked to her room, away from the Loki and the machine. Her door slammed shut and she sunk into her bed, her hand over her pounding heart. Suddenly she felt exhausted and she smiled as she stroked her cheek where Loki had and she fell asleep with her hand resting on her cheek.

Back on the couch Loki ran his hand over his raven hair, an easy smile appearing on his face.

Maybe Midgard wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. And maybe all mortals are like Jane.

But regarding Jane, for Loki, one thing was clear.

_I love her,_ Loki thought as he fell into a deep slumber.

_AN: Now I know some of you might be like, "Well that was quick. How can Loki fall in love with her so fast?" Well, you see, Asgardians, and some people in real life, don't really question or think through about falling for people. They both have this bond but Jane is a woman of science so she'll admit her feelings later, but she's compassionate by nature so she won't hide her love. Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! THANK YOU and review and let me know if this new development or if you felt like things are going to fast cause then I'll slow it down. Let me know and stay tuned :)_


	11. Chapter 11: You and I, We're Alive

_A/N: There might be an alternative universe somewhere in which I could somehow be the owner of the Marvel Universe and/ all things Thor, but this is clearly not the one._

Back in Asgard, Frigga was still mourning. Everyone presumed Loki to be dead. The Asgardians mourned the loss of a prince, but Frigga had lost her son. She never got to tell him her side of the story, how proud she was to have him as a son, how much she loved him. Odin was humiliated and also ashamed of himself. Although no one dared tell him, he was aware Loki's suicide was more or less his fault. Thor was irritated with his father as well but he was the first to ask Heimdall if Loki had indeed died.

After Loki's fall, Heimdall had alerted the kingdom, and chaos ensued. Frigga's health was not restored and the unpleasant news did not help. But when Thor asked Heimdall if they could bring Loki back, he put forth a hope his parents had lost. Odin believed his son was lost to him forever, dead or not. In his own way, he had given up. Frigga couldn't make sense of the events; it was too much for her to deal with. Her heart was broken, but Thor wanted to mend it by doing the impossible: bringing Loki back to Asgard.

Heimdall could not tell where Loki was. It was easier to seek a God when they were using their magic or being destructive, but Loki it seemed, was realms away, hidden in a world where perhaps magic did not exist.

But all Thor needed to know was the fact that Loki was still living and breathing and very much alive. So he made it his mission to bring Loki back home.

Little did he know, Loki had never been more at home in the strange and unfamiliar realm he was "lost" in.

All thanks to a little astrophysicist with a big heart.

!

After the almost-kiss, Jane at first had become guarded with Loki. She stayed away from him and only came close to give him his medications. Loki's progress had slowed down, but that was only because suddenly, the God had no need to speed up his recovery.

Loki knew Jane didn't mirror his feelings, but he couldn't help control his for her. And she couldn't stay away from him for too long. Loki made her feed him using his royalty as an excuse. He continued calling her "Lady Jane" even when she told him not to.

"You're not a Lady then?" Loki asked, cheekily.

"Not in the way you think. I don't count as…nobility," Jane replied, focusing on the spoon in her hand, studying the silver instead of Loki's mouth. Feeding a God soup was harder on her heart than she had anticipated it to be.

"I have to disagree."

"Shocking."

"Wait, hear what I have to say," Loki used his good hand to tilt Jane's chin upwards so he could look into her eyes. And what beautiful eyes they were. "You've shown more grace and nobility than any royalty or God I have ever met. You have the intelligence of an aged king, the beauty of a young princess, and the heart of a queen. You, Jane Foster, are the definition of nobility."

Jane's furious blush and evading eyes gave her away, but she managed a stern look. "Just eat you stupid soup," she snapped. Loki smirked, "I forgot to mention, you do carry the modesty of a…well, to be honest, I don't believe I've ever met anyone as modest as you." It was true, he hadn't. Even the humble Odin had his moments of hubris as a king of such a thriving kingdom. And in Asgard, everyone sought appreciation from one another, whether that involved serving or dying for your king, or living to uphold a family name. It was all about glory where Loki came from, achievement defined a God. Jane was so different from everything he knew.

Jane mumbled a quiet, "shut up", and drank some of Loki's water to calm her nerves and cover her embarrassment. He liked that she did things like that, using the same spoon he had or eating out of his plate. He assumed that a part of mortal culture (which in Jane's case it was, she was always eating Darcy's leftovers) but he also saw that as Jane's way of accepting him as her equal. She wasn't afraid of him even though she now knew how different they were. She didn't treat him like a god; she took care of him, but wasn't afraid of talking back or telling him to, as she just had, "shut up".

After a couple days passed, Loki decided to tell Jane a bit about Asgard. She always asked him about where he was from and Loki hadn't given her a straight answer yet. Then one day, when she was working next to him, typing away on her laptop, he told her everything.

He hadn't meant to, but it all came out. How he had grown up, under the shadow of his brother's glory, about how he had always sought Odin's approval and Frigga's time. How he dreamed of the throne knowing it could never be his.

Loki never anticipated Jane to understand any of his misery, but he looked at her in the middle of his rant to see tears in her eyes as stared quietly at the broken man in front of her. So he told her about the night in the treacherous vault that gave away his father's embarrassment which entirely tore Loki's heart to the point that he realized he was living a massive lie.

By the end of it, both of them were sobbing in one another's arms, and that's how they woke up to find their bodies intertwined. Loki half-expected Jane to slap him or run away again. Instead, after she untangled herself from him, Jane gave Loki a sweet, but strong hug.

"Thank you for trusting me," she told him, looking in his eyes with new confidence. The fact that Loki had trusted her to share all his secrets with her made Jane ecstatic and finally feel something for the God, something above mere sympathy.

"I know how you feel," Jane began, "my life hasn't been a Jennifer Anniston movie either – sorry, mortal reference. I haven't gone through as much as you seem to have, but I never had the parental love either and I have been alone my whole life, like you."

After she told Loki her life story, Loki was bitter.

"What's the point of living when we have nothing. My world, your world, _this_ world is so cruel Jane. I resent the way our fates have wronged us. You of all people did not deserve such utter misery."

Jane smiled a bit, "Loki, I think your perspective is a bit too harsh."

"Well, can you blame me? My life hasn't been anything but harsh, the things I've seen…"

"But wouldn't you agree that life could be worse?"

"I can't see how."

"Well, I suppose it's easier to be grateful when you recognize what you have."

Loki looked at her, not sure where she was going with her logic.

"Think about it Loki. When people, well, at least with us mortals, whenever a baby is born healthy, as in, with arms, legs and two eyes and a beating heart, we never question these blessings or wonder how we got so lucky. But when a mother discovers that her child has, say, a missing chromosome or kidney, she cries out, 'Why me?' Well, when I used to ask myself that question, or whenever I would feel pity for myself, I realized something, and then I asked myself, 'why not you?' For us humans, life is so unpredictable, in reality, even the things we think we can control, we can't. One of our biggest flaws is that we only realize what we had when it's gone. We only want for things we don't have. We're never satisfied. And in my mind, that's no way to live. So I try to make the most of what I have. I try not to complain. Yes, I lack love in my life, but at least I have enough hope and strength to love myself and be there for myself whenever I need someone. I am my own significant other. I try my best not to compare myself with others because I'll always have something the other guy doesn't and they'll always one thing I'd want. You can't live with resentment Loki; you have to enjoy what you have. Some people, some mortals, would kill to be in your place, not because you are a God or because you have some special powers and can live forever, but they would envy you and want to be you simply because you're here, breathing. You have a shot at life, to do things for yourself. You're incredible in so many ways and have so much potential. Your body can take you places and your mind can protect you. Some mortals never get a shot at living and then I see myself here, in the middle of nowhere, living among the stars and I feel completely blessed thinking that I, Jane Foster, am a human being that can make her own choices and live her own life. I may have been restricted before, but I worked to get away from all that and now I'm totally free. I can see the beauty around me, I can see the stars, and that capability to simply _see_ makes me feel so content and happy with where I am. There's a lot I don't have I guess and a lot I suppose I'll never get to have. But you have to learn to make the best of what you do have, forget the world, and just…live, Loki. You're free from Asgard now. You can be happy now and be your own person and that alone is enough justice to your miseries because the present is so special and we can do whatever we want, right here, right now, and in this moment, you and I, are alive. And we only need our beating hearts to be happy. Trust me Loki. Don't let your past control you. Your life is worth so much more than that."

Loki just stared at a now starry-eyed Jane. Without thinking, he scooped her up in his arms, hurriedly tilted Jane's face, and crushed his lips into hers, completely enthralling her with his movements. He pulled her tighter, closer, trying to limit the space between them. The need present in the kiss drove Jane mad, she couldn't think, couldn't breathe. She was stiff at first but then relaxed and allowed herself to finally just feel.

Just as quickly as he had grabbed her, he let her go, and Jane looked at him with bewilderment. His eyes were wild, but Loki was a gentleman and this…this was not planned. He set Jane down and she just looked stunned. The God of Mischief had made her first kiss pretty incredible. She was still processing what had happened.

Loki was trying to control himself as he watched Jane, wondering how in the world he could ever explain his love for her. She alone was the only thing in the entire universe that made him feel worthy and now, after her little heartfelt speech, she had pretty much justified his entire existence, giving him the answers he had been living for.

Loki wanted to have a purpose, to live for someone. And now, staring at the beauty in front of him, looking into her dazed eyes, he finally belonged somewhere, or rather to someone. In that moment, he knew that he wholly loved Jane, and would live the rest of his life showing her that.

"Thank you for that Jane Foster," Loki said wholeheartedly to her, then excusing himself, went to Jane's bathroom, leaving the room.

"…You-you're welcome," Jane stuttered into the empty room.

_A/N: Hi, sorry for no update yesterday, I was not feeling well. Thanks and shout out to: JigokuShoujosRevenge for your amusing out-burst in the review and PureSummerMagic, Sweetangelz18, abigladhope, and heartdraconis19361 for your support. I have a new goal of trying to give you guys a bit more quality-filled chapters, so the quantity of updates per day might decrease, but at least you'll have less errors to deal with. I'm breaking my no proof-reading rule, cause you guys deserve better. Thank you, everyone, for reading this, it's so much fun to write, but now it's exciting knowing that someone is enjoying it. Thank you, please review if you have any comments, questions, or concerns, thanks again for reading and stay tuned!_


	12. Chapter 12: My Jane

_A/N: Thank you __Sweetangelz18__, __JigokuShoujosRevenge__, __Kureiji-Kurai__, __Loria Amnekia__, __Mediatrix__, __Princess PrettyPants__ (great name), __RAD092515__, and __Vivien The Killer__ (where do you guys come up with these usernames, I'm genuinely curious) for your support. Really appreciate the love, sending some you way with this chapter (hopefully). Thank you everyone for reading._

_I don't own Thor._

"Hey, big guy!" Darcy shrieked, "Over here!"

She grabbed the closet weapon she could find, which happened to be a somewhat fancy fountain pen on the crushed desk next to her. She flung it towards the fuming intruder with the red cape. _Not to mention the strange hammer infatuation_, Darcy mentally chuckled. The pen hit the stranger only to fly back towards her. She saw the big guy's muscles flex as he turned around to glare at her, surprised to see Darcy just standing there. Darcy kept on her best poker face, but she wasn't exactly prepared for this.

SHIELD had trained her well. Her job wasn't to help identify criminals, not unless they were intergalactic alien rebels, coming to Earth with ill-intentions. Or any intentions, as far as SHIELD was concerned.

When Darcy figured out what SHIELD stood for, both conceptually and literally, she tried to laugh. The Darcy before wanted to call the bluff but she couldn't, because that Darcy was gone. She had become something else. Something bigger, apparently. She wasn't just Darcy anymore, no, this was Agent Lewis you were dealing with.

The hammer man stalked towards her, not expecting her to attack and he towered over her. She glared back and grabbed something from behind. The weapon isn't what shocked him; it was what the said weapon did. Agent Lewis pulled the trigger on her Taser and soon the God of Thunder was floored and quite literally shocked, electricity pulsing through him. His world then, went black. Darcy moved away, panting, looking around the destroyed room and the stunned SHIELD agents looking at her, mouths hanging open. She settled her Taser back into her now seriously filthy messenger bag on the ground beside her, and looked around at the damage.

The stranger had destroyed half of the second floor of the SHIELD headquarters and had multiple agents groaning in pain on the floor. Darcy picked up the hammer off the floor.

She didn't realize that in the entire room, apart from the God below her, she was the only person with that capability. She didn't realize what that meant.

Thor was in for a surprise.

But for now, the paramedics dragged the giant away as Darcy studied the hammer, then dropped it with a thud and shaking her head, followed the crew to find herself a band aid and some alone time.

_I so did not sign up for this. _Darcy wanted to say that out loud, from the beginning, to tell them all that she was an artist, not some spy. But this was her life now.

What she wouldn't do for a strawberry flavored pop tart right now.

!

Two, warm strawberry pop tarts popped from the toaster, and Jane greedily plucked them out, replacing them with two more. This was one of Loki's favorite things to watch, besides trash-TV in which the mortals made a fool of themselves. He also loved watching Jane "cook" and eat. In the morning, Jane would fly out of her room in hunger and exaggerated desperation. Whenever Loki tried to converse with Jane in the mornings, before her pop tart fix, he'd have to endure some awkward silences while Jane ignored him completely. He decided he wasn't too fond of those awkward moments, so he every morning, as soon as Jane's alarm went off at 5, Loki also got up from his couch and settled on the stool by the kitchen island to watch Jane flutter like a butterfly around the stainless steel, quietly containing his amusement as he absorbed her look of bliss every time she bit into the frosted tarts. Although that was all she ate, she always made Loki a decent meal. Jane wasn't sure how far Loki's recovery was along, but she didn't want to slow it down by depriving Loki of "necessary" nutrients. But deep down, she also loved watching Loki appreciate her food.

Being a woman of accuracy and patience, Jane was capable of engineering, sorry, _cooking_ any recipe that she found. But before she only had herself to feed so the culinary experiments were a waste, really. Now, she had Loki, who seemed to love everything she made.

Jane was oblivious to the fact that Loki's love for her cooking had little to do with the taste of the meal and a lot to do with the chef that made it.

Loki watched Jane whip him an overly formal, five-star restaurant type omelet which took her 30 minutes to prepare. He watched her hum and dance around the kitchen.

One thing he noticed about Jane was that she was always herself. Sometimes, she seemed to forget that Loki was there at all. Whenever she would catch Loki staring, she would simply smile back and blush, and then go back into her own merry world. And Loki appreciated that. Everyone had always tried to keep an image up around Loki, but Jane was pure and innocent, with no agenda and a carefree view that Loki was still getting used to.

At breakfast, well, Loki's breakfast, Jane would occasionally drink some of Loki's juice or fork a bite from his plate while she endlessly talked to him about her research. She would show him her notes every day, even the personal ones she had hid from Darcy. Loki was impressed by Jane's ambitions and hard work. Half of Jane's equipment was created by Jane and she could remember what every button and beep meant, something Loki had a hard time understanding.

Today was like all the other days, but Loki wasn't bored. He would listen to Jane during breakfast and then spend the next 7 hours watching her work. Once he understood some of the mechanics, he began to help Jane. Sometimes she would leave him alone in the lab to work, while she went into town to get some food or clothes, usually for Loki. His mortal wardrobe was expanding; his armor and Asgardian attire remained buried in one of Jane's shelves. But now he shared Jane's only closet, he had the right half, she had the left.

The domesticity of their living arrangement was not lost on Loki; he recognized what his lifestyle had become. This was what he had always wanted, to have a partner who could share his time with.

The townspeople tried to ask Jane why she was purchasing men's underwear and clothing that was thrice her size. She always just shrugged and ran out of the store before they could accuse her of anything.

Jane would make an hour long lunch which Loki would always help out with. He made her Asgardian delicacies that were so delicious that Jane, who was normally picky eater, would have thirds and fourths of to the point that she couldn't move. She tried to duplicate his recipes sometimes, but it was never as delicious as his.

"Do you use magic or something? I'm doing exactly what you did, but something's always missing."

Loki simply stared in amusement as Jane slammed the spatula down on the counter and she looked at his detailed recipe which had ended up in her research journal somehow.

Jane was following the instructions perfectly, but she didn't know that the food Loki made for her was always drenched and thickly coated with all his love and affection for her. That, he guessed, was his secret ingredient. But Jane didn't need to know that, he believed. _Not yet,_ Loki thought to himself as Jane took out her measuring cup, menacingly moving towards the pot as if the boiling food was some misbehaving child. Loki smiled at her deciding that he'd let her figure it out on her own.

He smoothly pushed Jane aside with his hip and gently took her to the table. Jane pouted at him and he just pouted back. Then he gave her his classic Loki wink and undid her apron. His swiftness as he reached across Jane made her heart flutter and she gawked at the sight of this perfect man in her ridiculous apron that read "Kiss the Chef" now standing before her, humming some ballad she had never heard. She had food in front of her within two minutes.

Loki noticed Jane's discomfort. He figured it was due to her failure with the food, so he distracted her with new stories of Asgard and the various realms he had seen. On napkins, Jane made him draw her pictures of anything she was unfamiliar with and then Jane would hang Loki's doodles on the refrigerator, all labeled and carefully framed with magnets.

After lunch, Jane usually worked with Loki on her Bifrost Theory, and now that she knew it was true, all she did was develop it further with whatever information Loki could give her. Loki asked Jane not to publish her work yet, he was afraid that other mortals might make ill use of that. Surprisingly, Jane listened and kept it to herself, which supported Loki's view of Jane's character. She was loyal and humble. She craved knowledge, like everyone, but not because she wanted power out of it. She was simply a curious girl, trying to make sense of her world, without trying to prove anything to herself or anyone.

Night time arrived, Loki's second favorite time of the day when the two laid together on the same grounds they had met on and stared at the stars. Loki entertained her with his little tricks and she entertained him with her childish excitement and appreciation. Jane would fall asleep everyday laughing in Loki's arms and he would tuck her in bed, and give her a goodnight kiss on her cheek, every single night, before retiring to his own bed on the L-shaped navy couch.

A month passed. Then another.

Physically, Jane was more comfortable around Loki, and much to Loki's delight, she had become very generous with her hugs and chaste kisses. Emotionally, she had accepted him as a part of her life and allowed herself to enjoy his warmth and closeness. She allowed Loki to sleep in the bed with her and the two always slept, holding each other tightly, always afraid to let go.

Loki had gone from a scary stranger to somewhat of an intern to being Jane's best friend to something more. They weren't pretending to be lovers and Loki being more chivalrous than most mortal men, made a note of being respectful towards Jane. They both craved each other's touch but rarely gave in, but when they did, sometimes all it took was simple hand-holding to make them both content.

The desert town had no idea what was going on in the little studio flat, but everyone left them alone. They didn't know about Loki and enough about Jane to not want to investigate.

No one was stopping them and they simply took their time. Loki knew everything about Jane Foster. He knew her past, he was her present, and he begged the heavens each night to be a part, hopefully a big part, of her future.

Jane felt like she was falling in love, but she wasn't exactly falling, it was more like floating for her.

But they both kept quiet. Neither one of them talked about what they were feeling, only showed it through their random everyday activities. Loki would cover Jane up on cold nights, hold her for the entire night and hum her to sleep whenever she grew restless. He would clean after her clumsiness, catch her every time she slipped, or spilled something. And Jane would always iron Loki's mortal clothing even though he wasn't going anywhere. Randomly, she would comb his hair with her fingers when he stepped out of the shower. She would make sure he was well-fed and happy, always asking him questions regarding his physical health, making sure he had enough pillows at night or that he liked the clothes she'd bring home for him. She made him random Midgardian sweets while he worked with her heavy machinery, congratulating herself whenever she could get an appreciative moan from him. He massaged Jane's tensed shoulders while she typed away at her laptop, mentally cheering anytime he got Jane to loosen up and allow his hands to travel and work through the stressed out muscles of her neck and back.

They weren't just good friends. And the boyfriend, girlfriend title was not enough, especially for Loki's standards.

They were more than a just couple. They were like a combined soul, two spirits, conjuring up one.

Living happily with, for, and because of one another.

Always in their own little world, tucked away in a small lab that now was truly a home, for not just Jane, but Loki too.

One afternoon, Loki was showing Jane his ability to transport himself from one place to another. The magic was driving Jane crazy but in a good way. She ended up chasing after him after he magically appeared behind her, stealing her hair tie, and then disappearing into thin air, scaring Jane out of her mind. She hollered after him, her hair falling on her face, blowing in the wind Loki had created with his movements. She tried to grab him, but he was too fast.

"Loki!" she whined, and finally Loki stopped right in front of her, and Jane threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around him, fiercely. Surprised, Loki stood still for all about half a second till he gave Jane a bone-crushing hug in return. She giggled when he blew the some of her loose locks off her face, and they smiled at each other.

A month ago, this would have turned into an awkward silence but now it was a comfortable one.

As they sat back down at Jane's desk, Loki muttered to himself, "I can't believe it."

"What was that?" Jane didn't hear him, but he just stared lovingly at his…at his…

_My Jane_, Loki decided, was the only appropriate title he could give her for now, _I can't believe I'm finally home._

Oblivious to Loki's passionate stare, Jane bit her lip as she wrote about Loki's ability in her journal, her hand subconsciously coming up to hold his. Loki squeezed her hand and she smiled without looking at him, and then he knew that she felt something for him too.

!

Thor woke up, chained to a small white bed. There was beeping next to him, the annoying sound irritating Thor tremendously. He tugged on the chains once and his hands broke free. He bolted for the door, running out, ignoring the alarm that went off. He felt Mjölnir's presence and ran through doors towards the dark room in which his hammer laid, next to a sleeping Darcy.

_A/N: When I tried to explain to my younger brother about my pairing of Lokane, he literally scoffed at me, going, "What kind of a Thor fanfiction doesn't have Thor?" Clearly the point of "Lokane" didn't stick well with him. But then I decided to let Thor have some moments too. Anyways, thanks for reading, this is my idea of a romantic story, I don't know if the unromantic romance here was conveyed well so I actually need some feedback, because to me their love makes sense, but if you're having trouble understanding anything, seriously, let me know and I'll do damage control. It's my first time writing fanfic so stuff like kissing scenes are well above my capabilities, so if the romance is dry, now you know why (hey that rhymed). Thanks for reading, if you got something to say, say it! And stay tuned and take care of your lovely selves. Thanks y'all._


	13. Chapter 13: I Will Cut You

_A/N: Virtual hugs to __JigokuShoujosRevenge__, __Princess PrettyPants__, __alexma__, and __odinsdatter9__ for the feedback, thank you so much for taking time to review; your words are always appreciated! Thank you to the followers too, the increasing stats really motivate me to write, so thanks. _

_If you're a high schooler in the US or Canada, I hope all your AP exam scores are wonderful and if they weren't, don't stress, just believe in yourself and know that our failures only make us stronger. Congrats everyone for surviving the 2014 __**AP**__ocalypse!_

_Now, back to Lokane (ps, I still don't own Thor)_

Darcy woke up when she heard a bang. There was a hole in her door.

SHIELD had investigated the hammer and soon discovered that no one except for Darcy was capable to pick it up. After some research, they realized that the hammer wasn't just a mere tool, it was a powerful weapon with a name Darcy couldn't pronounce. Since she was the only one that could handle the hammer she nicknamed as "Meow-meow", and they let her keep it in her room so she could draw a detailed diagram of the weapon. To Darcy it seemed like a harmless oversized hollow hammer, but the other buff SHIELD agents' incapability to even move it made her do a double take. After all the muscular male SHIELD staff gave it their all, Darcy picked it up using her thumb and index finger, surrounded by astonished and now sweaty men with severely bruised and sore bodies and egos.

After her third sketch of the hammer, Darcy had fallen asleep. And that's how she woke up, surrounded by her sketches to find a huge hole in her door.

Then she heard the alarm go off. Darcy wasn't a combat agent, she was usually just an aid in investigations and she only fought when she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Like when she followed the others to "talk" to the guy dressed like some superhero. _Hammer Man, _Darcy had named him. But the fuming man refused to cooperate after SHIELD tried to shoot him with a tranquilizer, a stupid move Darcy saw coming. And then this Hammer Man sort of almost destroyed SHIELD.

_It's probably him again_, Darcy thought, and she buried herself in her covers and sketches, hiding in her bed, hoping no one would notice her absence. She silently prayed as she listened to the commotion outside. _Don't make me get up, please, Pop Tart Lords, if you're up there, allow me a break, I'm so done for today. All I want is to sleep and a dream about Ryan Gosling, preferably shirtless, and then he's feeding me a ton of food, yeah, take-out noodles, a hamburger and some fries, I need a dip variety, a milkshake, please, God I'm starving, I want food so bad…_

Darcy was almost drooling in the daydream about her food fantasy, almost falling asleep, when the intercom above her made a noise.

Darcy sleepily opened one eye. "God? Is that you? Did you bring me the sugar cookies?" she asked, hopeful.

"No, Ms Lewis, this is Agent Coulson, I hate to interrupt your nap, but we happen to be underattack and could use your help once this disruption is over, I suggest you head to the west wing ASAP Agent, if you want to keep your job."

"Is that a threat, Phil Coulson?" Darcy asked, glaring at the ceiling with her classic intimidating stare.

"Yes."

There was silence for a while.

"Fine, don't get your knickers in a twist, I'm coming," Darcy quietly muttered.

She checked her face in the mirror and then just waved her hand at her reflection not caring about what her 3 am look was. As she reached the door, she looked down and then walked back.

"Coulson, hold on a sec, I think I should wear some pants."

"That would be ideal Agent Lewis," was the reply, Darcy could practically hear the man rolling his eyes.

"Sheesh, the sass I have to deal with," Darcy murmured to herself as she put on her pajama pants and walked through the hole in her door, towards the west wing, only to find, on her way, the God of Thunder in a hospital gown, ready to attack her. And crap, she forgot her Taser.

Thor recognized her as the woman who had almost killed him, and using his hammer, he grabbed Darcy and yelled at the other agents, "I will kill her if you try to touch me again."

"Hey, let go of me!" Darcy yelled, struggling against Thor's hold, which was gentle but firm.

Nick Fury showed up out of nowhere. Darcy had met him once and she had decided that once was enough. Except here he was, glaring at Darcy as if it was her fault she was in this situation.

"Miss Lewis, what are you doing here?"

"Coul-Coulson, Agent Coulson called me to help. I think," she said, trying to find the familiar face in the crowd of SHIELD agents.

"Yes, a_fter _we had this under control. You should have stayed where you were."

This pissed Darcy off. The first time she'd met Fury, he looked at her like she was an inanimate object that he was in ownership of. And now he was treating her like a child.

"I was sleeping! Why are you being such an ass, can't you see I'm about to die?!" Darcy yelled at him. Thor loosened his grip, not sure what she was about to do. But Darcy didn't move away.

"I join your stupid organization where you try to promote world peace by killing anything that drops on this planet and I give you my word of secrecy and I haven't seen my friends or family for almost an f-ing year now and you have the nerve to be annoyed with me when I do what I'm supposed to? Well you know what Nick fucking Fury, I quit, cause you're an asshole and I'm done with this insane job," and with that Darcy turned on her heal, only to crash into Thor's chest.

"Dude, I don't care if you're here to take over this planet, I really need some R&R and if I don't get some, I swear, I will cut you." Thor just stared at Darcy whose eyes were bloodshot and was raging before him.

"Um, sweet maiden, I…I apologize," Thor looked down and stepped aside.

Darcy blinked.

"Hey, you wanna get outta here?" she whispered to him.

"Yes. I need to find my brother, he fell from the Bifrost and I've been looking for–"

"Kay bro, I don't need your life story, just keep that hammer up and drag me to my room, down the hall, on the right. I'll help you."

And with Darcy towing him, Thor moved back to Darcy's room, while the SHIELD agents followed them slowly, unsure of Darcy's plans.

Darcy knew she did not make the best decision by calling Fury an ass. And by quitting on the spot. Seriously, she sincerely regretted what she said. But this wasn't the first job she had quit with her overconfidence. And she had a feeling she broke a couple of major rules just now and she didn't feel like going to jail because of yelling at her boss. But she did want to quit. When Thor first came in, SHIELD had lured him in with the promise of helping him find a lost brother and then as soon as he came into the headquarters, they tried to blow up the poor guy. In her sleep-deprived state, she pitied him and decided that being an outlaw was probably better than working for an organization that worked like a freaking mafia.

The SHIELD agents held back their fire and to them it looked like Thor was dragging Darcy away, when in fact it was the other way around. They followed them to Darcy's room quietly and they found Darcy and Thor to have vanished into thin air within seconds, Darcy's personal items all gone.

Nick Fury fired away orders.

He needed Darcy back. Although she was never told this, her ability to draw everything with precision made her an important tool for SHIELD.

"Agent Coulson, I need you to find me Thor. We need to get rid of him before he hurts any civilians. And we need Miss Lewis back, alive preferably, before she hurts this organization with her big mouth."

"Oh sir, I'm afraid Agent Lewis' big mouth has already wounded many agents."

Fury smirked, "At least she's honest."

!

For the first time since Darcy had left, Jane watched a movie. She decided Loki needed to familiarize himself with the mortal world, since he wasn't going anywhere now.

"Loki, it's an all-time classic."

"Jane, it's about a ship sinking."

"Loki, _The Titanic_ is about love."

"In a sinking ship. Tell me dear, why do you want us to watch mortal failures?"

"It's not about failure Loki. It's a tragedy."

"Yes, mortal stupidity is rather tragic."

"Hey, that's offensive."

"Jane, you know I hardly see you as a mere mortal."

Jane rested her head on Loki's shoulder as he pulled her in her arms, kissing her hair.

"I'm still a mortal though. And you're still a God. You're gonna live forever, and based on my eating habits, I should be lucky I don't die by the time I'm forty," Jane joked, but Loki didn't laugh.

He wanted to spend eternity with Jane but he always put down by the fact that Jane wasn't going to live for eternity. Her days were numbered and that scared Loki.

"My Jane," Loki said into her hair, making Jane's heart do a cartwheel, "why must you say such things?"

Jane smiled sadly at Loki, looking up at him, taking his pouting face in her small hands.

"I won't always be here Loki. You know that," she whispered.

But Loki didn't want to know that. He didn't want to think of a world without Jane. He hugged her again, trying not to crush her. She hugged him back, just as fiercely.

They watched the movie that night, without letting go of one another. Loki watched Jane as she watched the film, occasionally assaulting her cheek with his kisses. They never had full out make-out sessions, but for Jane, Loki's chaste pecks were enough. Today, they weren't very chaste, instead, Jane could feel a new urgency in them, as if the little touches were trying to devour Jane's essence as if she were fading away, right there in Loki's arms.

By the end credits, Jane was sobbing and the two didn't dare move away from one another. There was an air of melancholy as the two began to realize that their eternity was shortened. But unlike Rose, Loki would never let Jane go into the water, no, even Jane knew, Loki would conjure up some time loophole and managed to get them both out of the cold.

Whatever strategy Loki would've used to rescue them, one fact remained constant, he would never let Jane go. Ever.

_A/N: I know it's a sad way to end the chapter, but it's the truth, isn't it? Anyone who has ever loved anyone, be it your partner or parent, we never want to let go of them. But our time is limited, so my friends, if you love someone, tell them and cherish them. This time limit puts fear into us but I think it's justified because it reminds and encourages us to love harder and more freely._

_Thank you so so so much for reading, I'm very grateful to you all. Sorry for Darcy's harsh words, but the rating is T so you had it coming. And don't let the ending bring you down, remember, this is Loki we're dealing with. He's not going to give in to mortal conventions and traditions especially the ones regarding death._


	14. Chapter 14: It's Just A Myth

_A/N: Happy Wednesday (or whatever day you're reading this). Firstly, thank you to __Cata09__ and of course __JigokuShoujosRevenge__, __Princess PrettyPants__, and __odinsdatter9__ for your sweet reviews, you guys are truly amazing. I hope you all like this chapter; it doesn't have Thor and Darcy, I'm going to bring them back next chapter._

_Anyways, enjoy! I don't own Thor or Marvel or anything related. I hate writing these disclaimers, they make me feel like I'm underprivileged. _

"How do you do that?" Jane watched Loki change his clothes in the blink of an eye. His sleepwear was gone, now he sported a dark green shirt and the black slacks Jane had bought for him.

"Magic. Really, Jane, are you going to ask me that every morning now? Now, let's go, you promised you'd take me into town for to view "mortal" interaction. I'd like to become accustomed to this world. Shall we?"

Jane bit her lip. "You're going to need a coat."

"I'm not cold."

"But in this weather, normal people usually are." It was mid-December. Not to mention that Christmas was approaching. The small town buzzed with festive anticipation for the holiday, but Jane ignored the hype. Unfortunately, Loki saw all the holiday specials and then made a list of the things he wanted and put it on display on the fridge. When Jane asked why he had a list of weird Asgardian weapons and trinkets, he simply replied, "None of your concern darling, it's for Lord Claus."

"Who?"

"Lord Claus. Your Lord Claus. The Christmas god, who gives away presents on the 25th of December. Also, I've been meaning to remind you, we must have bake before he arrives, do you think we should leave some meat for the reindeers? Do they eat meat? And do the elves require drinks as well? You have no liquor here Jane, I suggest we buy some today, I myself would like to try Midgardian wine, I hear it's very weak…"

Loki was stopped talking when he noticed Jane giggling into her hand.

"What?"

Jane just shook her head. "It's a myth Loki."

Loki looked at Jane, shrugging, "Alright, I suppose the wine will do. I can always make it stronger…"

"Not the wine…the whole 'Lord' Claus thing, it's a myth."

"Excuse me?"

"Santa Claus doesn't exist. It's just a thing parents tell their children."

"…you mean it's all just a…"

"A…," Jane prompted, curious to see Loki look so surprised.

"A lie?" Loki asked in a small voice.

"Not a lie. Well, kind of, but it's more of a myth, parents just let their kids believe it, like the tooth fairy."

Loki just stared at Jane horrified. "What kind of…_monsters _lie to their children about the existence of such a precious being? Jane, this is atrocious, think of all those children, being fooled and not even knowing it."

"Loki it's not that dramatic. Most kids figure it out on their own or their friends just tell them, it's not that big of a deal."

Loki stared at Jane with panic in his eyes.

"You don't understand, the things I've seen, the promises these children are given, it's so horrible, how can they do such a thing?"

"What do you mean, 'the things I've seen'? What have you seen?"

"This false character, this Santa, he's everywhere. He's a God these people believe in, yet, he does not even exist. A non-existent person is glorified so much…why? What is wrong with the world?"

Jane just nudged Loki into a coat and wrapped a scarf around his neck.

"Jane, I've ought to know, why? Why would they do this?"

Jane just hooked her arm around his and dragged him towards the door. "I don't know, it's good for the economy, I guess, all those parents rushing around, buying their children all these presents. I never understood it; we didn't even have a Christmas tree. I always wanted one when I was little, but I guess Erik never had the time or something."

Loki watched Jane carefully, she looked like she was in a faraway land, somewhere deep in her mind, lost. From what Loki had seen on TV, Christmas was a time of joy and miracles. But then he realized, Jane never had gotten to experience any of it and that saddened him.

They were out the door and Jane pointed out the buildings to him. Some friendly townspeople waved at Jane from a distance and looked at Loki warily. Jane didn't always have the best company as far as they knew. But Loki's charm and gorgeous look had the ladies at Lola's swooning.

Loki had expected Jane to be a bit jealous. Back in Asgard the women were very possessive with their men. But Jane let Loki be, smiling at him in amusement when some middle-aged women tried to flirt with him. Tried being the key word.

Loki took in the town, lit up with festive lights and decorations. He wanted to rip apart the Santa plush toy sitting under the Christmas tree at Lola's, it felt to him like the lifeless object was mocking him. He glared at it harder when Jane chuckled at his anger.

Later that night, after Lola had finished cleaning up, she noticed a bunch of ash under the Christmas tree, where a Santa Claus stuffed toy had been.

!

Loki and Jane bought some wine and Christmas music. They spent the entire day in town, interacting with the people. Loki helped the town mechanic lift up a car with his bare hands. After almost giving the old man covered with car oil grease a heart attack, Jane dragged Loki to her favorite place in all of Puente Antiguo – the library. It was poorly stocked, but the worn out covers and dusty tables made Jane feel at home. She told Loki about her childhood spent hidden in libraries whenever she had felt alone. She'd do her homework there because people at school were too loud and her uncle's house was too quiet.

Loki watched Jane run her fingers across the books' bindings and pluck out Shakespeare's _Romeo and Juliet_.

"It's a tragic love story about two people whose families are enemies and they both die in the name of love. It's beautiful."

Loki seriously doubted that. He tried to be as open-minded as he could, for Jane's sake, but some humans did very stupid things that he couldn't ignore. He made become well acquainted with reality television and he wanted very much to believe Jane when she told him it was all staged, but he secretly wondered why humans chose to make a fool of themselves.

Jane gave him a speech about the great William Shakespeare that made Loki wondered who she loved more, this William or Loki. He mentally cheered when Jane told him that Shakespeare wasn't alive.

She told him the premise of the plot of _Romeo and Juliet_, about the passionate teens and their bittersweet love story. She sat in his lap and began reading the play to him. He loved to hear Jane talk, her voice calmed him and made him feel things he couldn't word. He stroked her hair, kissed her cheek, and played with her free hand. She kept reading, until Loki took the book from her and started reciting Romeo's lines.

His voice made her squirm, he seemed to manage to look straight at her when he read, the passion in his voice melting Jane's logic. He gave her the book back so she could read Juliet's lines and the two spent their evening like that, reading to one another, saying things they wanted to tell one another, through the words of Shakespeare.

Jane was glad Loki was more appreciative of _Romeo and Juliet than_ he was of _Titanic_. The lights in the library flickered once and Jane realized it was time to go.

It was night time already. Loki had had a fun time, he tried to reassure Jane who didn't believe him.

"Are you saying you like mortals now?"

"Well, they are more tolerable than I would have imagined but…"

"But?"

"They're not like you. The reason I lo-like you Jane is because you are your own species. I've never met anyone like you and I don't think I ever will."

"Loki there are tons of people like me. I'm hardly an original. Segments of my DNA have been around since forever, I'm nothing but a result of various DNA combinations. The way I look and the way I am, it's not my own doing. As far as my thoughts are concerned, well, there's an English actor, Tom Hiddleston and he once said that there's no such thing as original thought, that us mortals, 'We are shadows of stars that burned before our time.' And I agree. I'm just a shadow Loki."

They were standing outside the flat's door but Loki grabbed Jane's hand before she could open it.

"Jane Foster, you don't see yourself very clearly, do you?"

Jane's eyes widened as Loki took her small face into his hands, holding her as if she were a delicate flower, the most exquisite one he had ever seen.

"I-I just say it like I see it," Jane chuckled nervously.

"Then allow me to prove to you how wrong you are."

He leaned in and brushed his lips with hers, once, and then twice when suddenly, with a gasp Jane wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down and kissed him with all her might. The kiss said everything they had yet to tell one another. It was their way of saying "I love you". The kiss deepened and they both forgot about everything. They forgot about their faulty childhoods and uncertain future. They were together, madly in love and couldn't imagine anything else.

Finally, when Jane was about to faint from the lack of oxygen, Loki pulled them apart but held on to her face and hugged her. She smiled into his chest, biting her lip, giggling a bit. She'd never kissed anyone like that and her mouth tasted sweet and almost intoxicated. She felt light and free, with not a single thought in her mind except for –

"Loki," Jane breathed and then smiled wider.

Loki laughed into Jane's hair, snuggling her into him.

"Loki," Jane tried again.

"Hm?" he asked, his eyes closed.

"Um, could you, put me down, maybe?"

Loki noticed finally that he had picked Jane up and her feet were dangling in the air. He looked at her and they both burst out laughing. He gently put her down.

"I always forget how small you are," he said, nudging her affectionately.

"Me too," Jane grinned at him.

They both just grinned at one another like idiots.

"So," Jane prompted, giggling a bit.

Loki couldn't take her eyes off the beaming Jane and he wondered why they had waited so long to kiss like this.

"So," Loki smirked at Jane's cute blush.

_Wow, I guess this is what it feels like when your whole body smiles_, she thought to herself.

Loki noticed how cold it was getting and he opened the door and pulled Jane in, who was still drunk from the kiss.

But her mouth dropped and she stood there stunned when she noticed what had happened to her lab.

_A/N: It's nothing bad, don't worry. So…what did you think? I know Jane is 28 but before Loki, she hadn't had any interest in dating which is why the kiss made her feel what she felt. I don't know, but I've always imagined kisses to be very magical…Also I think Natalie Portman has a really calming sort of gentle voice. And Tom Hiddleston's voice is just…perfection. Also can we discuss how wise and incredible he is? He's almost like a walking sound bite and so chivalrous, but if you watch too many of his interviews, he pretty ruins you for most mortal men. Yes, I do believe he's not a mortal, he can't be; he's too perfect. _

_Thanks for reading, Darcy and Thor will star (sort of) in the next chapter, probably, I just felt like today was a strictly Lokane day. Thanks for reading! Review if you have any questions or concerns, and stay tuned!_


	15. Chapter 15: Partners in Crime

_A/N: Thanks __JPElles__, __JaninaM8__, and __odinsdatter9__ for your benevolent words, makes my day whenever I read those kind reviews. I agree with you, Princess PrettyPants, but alas, Loki is Loki. And JigokuShoujosRevenge…I don't know, I feel kind of bad now, but I will try to redeem myself in your eyes through this chapter. _

_This is off-topic, but I saw_ The Only Lovers Left Alive _, and if you are a Tom Hiddleston fan and haven't seen it yet, I highly recommend it. It's about two vampires, but it's not clichéd or the chick-flick-type and although it has those supernatural concepts, it has a lot of very "human" themes and I'm in love with the film, it's well written and is just amazing. _

_Also off-topic, but did you guys hear? ROBERT DOWNEY JR AND SUSAN ARE HAVING ANOTHER BABY! Sigh, I love babies. And I imagine they are the perfect parents. _

_Also, thank you to __1Laure-Lo__, and __DraejonSoul__. Enjoy! _

_No copyright infringement intended (this is much better than constantly reminding myself that despite my obsession with the Marvel universe – it shall never be mine.)_

Jane looked around her home to find it completely…glowing. There were replicated decorations that they had seen in town: the paper snowflakes for the drugstore windows now were also hanging on hers, there were snow globes on every table, there was a wreath on her main and bedroom door, and mistletoe and festive bows decorated the walls and ceilings. The decorations surprised Jane but it was also the artistic touch. They seemed to be tasteful and unique. Even paper snowflakes on the window managed to look elegant.

Loki watched Jane do a 360 as she took it all in. She stopped when she noticed the Christmas tree in the corner, pushed in the corner in the make-shift living room.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Yes?" Loki answered, a very smug smile on his face.

The tree was a lot like Lola's but in comparison, it looked like Lola's was just the prototype. This tree was bigger and, well, better. Instead of the tacky red and gold decorations with the mismatched lights, this tree had silver and dark blue ornaments. Unlike Lola's tree it wasn't overflowing with the adornments but there were plenty of little stars. And the lights were all white and stunning.

"Loki…how?" Jane moved towards her love, hugging him as hard as she could. "Thank you," she whispered, not quite able to look at him yet since that would mean she'd have to look away from her perfect tree first.

Loki just chuckled. "Do you like it?"

"No."

Loki lifted up Jane's chin, kind of confused.

"I absolutely, from the bottom of my heart, adore and love and cherish it. It's one of the best things I've ever gotten and one of the nicest things I've ever had. I can't fathom how I got so lucky. Loki, I love it. So much. More than my life." As she said this, she didn't know if she was talking about her love for the tree or her love for Loki.

Loki just beamed at her praise. "Well, as they say, 'Have yourself a merry little Christmas'."

Jane laughed and just said, "'Kay."

Jane kept staring at the tree and Loki kept staring at her.

They didn't even turn on the any lights that night. The tree's lights and Jane's smile was all Loki needed to survive in the dark. They slept on the couch that night, spooning and whispering stories to one another until midnight came and they both sank into a deep sleep.

!

So Thor was the God of Thunder. Okay. Cool.

Then how was he able to stop time?

"How?" Darcy demanded. She had told Thor to drag her to her room but she didn't know how long it would take SHIELD to prevent her from leaving. Yeah, it wasn't a very brilliant plan, but brilliant plans were hardly Darcy's specialty.

"It's not time I stopped, no one can do that."

"Yeah? Then why are the deadliest assassins on the whole planet frozen in front of me?"

All SHIELD agents and their top notch spies and god-knows-what were immobile and frankly they all looked like idiots with their face stuck in one expression.

"I, well, stopped them."

Darcy just stared at Thor.

"So, who are you again, despite a raging giant with a surely unhealthy hammer infatuation, I mean dude, seriously, you should see someone about that. Next thing you know, you'll end up being the new Miley Cyrus, making out with hammers where ever you go. Is that what you want? Is that how your parents raised you?"

"…I am Prince Thor Odinson of Asgard and I do not understand what you are saying."

"That's okay, I talk kinda fast. Huh, wow, I never knew aliens could be this hunky. You're not even green and you have only two eyes. In fact you look more medieval-aged rather than some reptile looking laser shooting demented alien. To be honest, if it weren't for your super-hero abilities, I would just guess you were a male stripper going for a costume party or something. No offense."

Thor blinked, not sure if he should be insulted. He gave Darcy a blank look, at which she sighed.

Then she bowed. "Okay, Thor Onion, Prince of Ass-guard, Jesus that's an unfortunate name, anyways, welcome to earth! My name is Darcy Lewis, I will be your tour guide on this trip and you don't even have to pay me. Clearly you are very gifted with that hammer of yours, so all I ask is you cover by butt if need be. In other words help me from getting terminated, and I don't mean just fired, by them." She pointed at the still agents lined in front of her.

Thor understood roughly half of that so he nodded.

"Good. Now, you keep them frozen and I'll go to my room, quickly pack my stuff and then we'll make them follow us again to the room, so they think we are in there, and then you freeze them again and we'll take off. Don't worry," she flashed her SHIELD security key card at him, "I got you covered."

"I thank you for your generosity Darcy Lewis," Thor said, truly grateful.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm a saint, I know. Just do what I say and we'll be free in no time."

Darcy didn't have a lot of stuff. She only had one outfit, which she changed into, and then shoved her PJs in her messenger bag. The only other attire she had were her SHIELD uniforms which she didn't mind letting go, in fact she wouldn't mind burning the hideous leather that had tortured her self-esteem by making her look fat.

She threw her laptop, charger, and diary into the bag and for a couple seconds silently grieved her lack of stuff. Seriously, at this point, tomboy Jane had more clothes on her than she did.

"Lady Darcy, I think some other men are headed this way," Thor peaked into the room, nervous.

"Yeah, the others are probably getting suspicious, alright, time to bolt. Hey, can you freeze everyone on this building?"

"Hold on…yes, they are, as you are said, frozen."

"Awesome." Darcy grabbed Thor's hand and ran out. She ran past at the unmoving Fury and mentally flashing him the finger and just like that, the two left the building. The only con was that the SHIELD headquarters were in the middle of nowhere, but Darcy found a nice-looking car and hopped on. There was only one road ahead.

"How long can you keep those freaks still?"

Thor frowned, "Probably forever, but they might die, if I'm correct, mortals are not very, um…," he tried to look for a word that wouldn't offend Darcy.

"I know, we suck. But don't worry about them, we just need to get out. There's a security-guard kinda guy coming up, think you can freeze him too?"

"With pleasure, milady," Thor smiled. They drove past the stilled guard but his machines beeped wildly at the unauthorized departure. In fact, the now miles away SHIELD building was still beeping, sirens and alarms going off everywhere. From her rear-view mirror, the building was just a hue of flashing red lights.

She was speeding away and after what felt like forever, they found a highway. Thor relaxed when he saw the average mortals, finally some who weren't after him. Then he frowned when he noticed Darcy turning into a dark road, away from the lights and people. It was a dark wide alley, not a single soul present.

Darcy just gave Thor a reassuring smile. "All SHIELD cars have GPSs and they can track us down if we keep using this one. And like you said, we can't leave the agents completely frozen forever. So," she stepped out the car, and when Thor did, his door came out with him.

"My apologies." He tried fitting the door back in, but it just kept getting more and more crushed.

"Hey, you gave me an awesome idea! Here, give me your hammer."

Lightening flashed, followed by thunder as Thor glared at Darcy, unsure if she was still helping him.

"Dude, chill, I'll give it back," and with that she reached and snatched Mjölnir out of Thor's hand.

"How...?" Thor asked, completely flabbergasted.

Darcy winked at him and then threw the hammer down on the front of the car and soon the car was completely destroyed and partially caught on fire by the time Darcy was done talking out her frustration on the poor sports car.

She handed the hammer back to the stunned Thor and she wiped the sweat of her forehead and grinned at him. "Man, that felt good."

"How did you do that Darcy Lewis? No one has ever been able to pick up Mjölnir before."

"What? Oh Meow-meow? Yeah, turns out I just can. Now, let's step out of this alley before someone notices."

She grabbed Thor's hand again and they left the alley.

"You can unfreeze everyone now," Darcy told Thor as they stepped back into civilization. "SHIELD can't hurt us when we're around people. They're a secret organization and stuff so if they publically arrest us, because, well then they aren't gonna be 'secret' anymore. Plus, with your freezing abilities, we don't have much to worry about. Tell me though, how do you do that? Freeze people I mean."

They had made it to New York City now, Darcy wasn't exactly sure how, but she knew they were close to home. As they walked to Darcy's mom's apartment, people stared at Thor, but this was New York so people managed to move on.

"My brother taught me. He's a sorcerer…" Thor really missed Loki and Darcy picked up on that quickly. After all the two of them were in this mess cause he wanted to find his brother.

They walked a bit more in silence, Thor didn't say anything else.

Then they re-entered a dark alley. Darcy led Thor up a spiral of stairs and opened a small door. Thor stepped into a filthy room.

"So, uh, welcome, to the Lewis household. It officially is flooding with trash, so follow me to my room aka the safest place in this humble abode."

"Darcy, do you live here?" Thor asked, unable to imagine anyone capable. Darcy turned on her light in her room which was just slightly bigger than a store closet.

She took in Thor's repulsed expression. "Clearly you don't have poor people in Ass-guard."

"Asgard," Thor corrected, "And no, poverty is unheard of. It's a land for the free and civil. Money holds no value. You cannot continue living in these conditions Darcy, once we find my brother you must come home with me."

"Jeez, buy the girl some dinner first, you douche bag," Darcy joked, "It's okay though, I'm kinda irresistible. But hey, I don't know what operation you run back in your town but here, in the real world, if you keep saying stuff like that to other women, I cannot guarantee your safety."

"What do you mean?"

"Just don't say anything and respect women. Capisce?"

"Of course, I did not mean to disrespect anyone."

"Good. Now, here's the situation: my mom's a drunkard and my dad's is probably dead somewhere, I don't know and I don't care. My brother however frequents this place so let me find some cash and then we'll 'borrow' one of my brother's trucks from his house and then we head to New Mexico to find my friend Jane."

"Will she be able to help?"

"If you're brother fell from the sky like you did, then definitely, she's kind of an expert on outer space and the sky and astrology and physics and things I can't pronounce so you stay in here and I'll look for cash and then I need some toiletries before we go steal, I mean borrow, my bro's car."

"Wait, Darcy, I cannot let you roam in the house alone. Allow me to help."

"Whatever you say pretty boy. But watch out, if a rat bites you, I don't have insurance so…"

They trudged across the dirty house. It stunk and was absolutely disgusting; the alley was cleaner. Jane checked her brother's room which was sort of clean. She flipped his mattress. "Holy shit, look, $10,000 bucks! Damn, maybe I should have joined a gang."

"Is that a lot of money?"

"Yes, $10,000 bucks is a lot."

"Then why don't you hire a maid to clean your home?"

"Well, you see, my brother joined this gang, which are like mini-mortal mafias you know, they do like a bunch of illegal stuff, like dealing drugs and kill people and they get a lot, and I mean, a lot of cash. My brother sort of left the house and left me here to rot with my mother. Thankfully I got this art scholarship and met Jane and just lived in the college, away from the dirt. Anyways my brother, Ricky, has this mansion up in Manhattan where he pretends to be all high-class but he keeps some drug money here when he comes to the city so his wife doesn't catch him carrying loads of cash and find out that he's more than just a really successful real-estate agent."

For Darcy, the story was, well, her life, so she didn't care as much as Thor did. He really felt bad for Darcy who not only had this broken family but also one that didn't treat her right.

"Darcy, I am–"

"Don't you dare Hammer Man. I'm not sorry about my life, I may not have lived like a Deity but I'd rather be this instead of some high-class ass I like to make fun of. I could have been a beach blondie," she shuddered, "but I'm a badass and I wouldn't have it any other way. Now, let's shut up and look for anything shiny or well, money."

Turns out, Ricky's room was stuffed with cash. Behind the breaking furniture, underneath it, in the old suitcases; it was the best scavenger hunt Darcy had ever been a part off.

By the end of their hunt, Darcy had over $2 million on her lap.

"This is AWESOME!"

Thor smiled at Darcy's happy dance and laughed along with her. Midgardian women were more light-hearted than Asgardian ones it seemed.

"Oh my god I'm a rich bitch! This is so cool, dude, Thor, we're rich!"

After a moment, Darcy calmed down. "God, the money really changes you, huh?"

"Anyways," she pointed at Thor, "hand me that black bag and stuff all this in. We gotta leave ASAP and steal ourselves a shiny Hummer."

"Darcy, we have all this money now, wouldn't it be better if we simply bought our carriage?"

Darcy stared at Thor with disbelief. "Dude, for once in my life I have the chance of getting some pure revenge. Seriously, I wish I had your powers, magic seems like a waste with you." She shook her head at him.

Thor straightened up, slightly offended. "It's hardly a waste Lady Darcy. We will steal that carriage and I myself would like to give your brother's house a bit of the classic hammer-thrashing. You can have a turn," he grinned at her mischievously. Thor loved pranks and he himself was a fan of revenge. Although sneaky strategic pranks were more of Loki's department, Thor was overtly fond of smashing his way to victory and this would be no different.

"Now we're talking! Okay, c'mon! We have to leave the city before SHIELD finds us. And knowing them, it might be soon."

By the end of the night, Thor and Darcy had become yet-to-be-convicted felons. Ricardo "Ricky" Lewis's mansion had a massive dent that appeared out of nowhere, in fact, he woke up to find half of his house on the ground and all his cars destroyed with his hummer now gone.

That hummer wasn't actually his, it was a gift with some other things from some underworld mafia boss he had killed a family for, so it was probably stolen when he first got it so now he had no way of tracking it down or the people that stole it.

Because the car was now already on a highway, the tinted windows hiding the two grinning fools who were blasting obnoxious rap music while munching on family packs of pop tarts, with a bag full of stolen cash in the back seat.

_A/N: I do not endorse crime or criminal activity. The reason I put Darcy and Thor together was because before the movies, Thor was a childish and foolish God who sort of smashed away anything that came his way. And Darcy is equally stupid and fearless. I know this chapter seriously lacked a lot of Lokane but they'll be back. So, did you like my development of Darcy and Thor? I don't if they'll be romantically involved, but they are partners in crime now._

_Thank you very much for reading, review if you'd like, and stay tuned! _


	16. Chapter 16: Is It The Lightening?

_A/N: __**Princess PrettyPants**__ – you are on point with that and I'm glad you got it :) whether it's poverty or just a case of a lonely heart, those who choose to, as you said, "rise above it" and seize life are the strongest, in my opinion. __**JPElles**__ – I agree, at first I wanted Sif and Thor to be together but that is a bit dull. __**Odinsdatter9 **__– Thanks Heidi! That's such nice thing to say, your reviews always make me happy :). Last but not least; __**JigokuShoujosRevenge**__ – Thank you and I will not fail you (hopefully). Thank you guys so much for your support, I know I say that every time I write the chapters but I hope the redundancy doesn't lessen the presence of my gratitude from your point of view. Sincerely, thanks y'all. Enjoy reading everyone._

_I'm sick of writing disclaimers on every chapter. From this point forward, let's just assume that Stan Lee and the Marvel industries are not going to hand over the rights to Thor to me any time soon._

"Stop stop stop, dude this is the one! This is it! Turn it up, c'mon Thor, quick!"

Thor rushed towards the volume knobs. The last time he had failed to turn up a song on the radio, Darcy had verbally abused Thor and he did not need a repeat lesson on how the radio-device worked. Because, truth be told, Thor feared the fair maiden next to him. And Darcy didn't the hammer to intimidate Thor. Her creative words were magical and threatening enough.

Soon enough, Soulja Boy was blasting through the speakers and Darcy rapped along while Thor bobbed his head to the infamous Midgardian beat. He had never heard such violent music before, and he found himself enjoying the energy within it, despite the fact that he had no idea what was being said.

"_Soulja boy off in this hoe, watch me lean and watch me rock, superman that hoe, then watch me crank that Robocop–" _

A shot went off and hit the Hummer's tire and the car swirled once. Then two helicopters appeared and attacked the car strategically. A truck appeared in front of their car, coming right at them, at full speed.

"Holy shi–"

She slammed the brakes and something pushed the car from behind and it flipped forward, glass crushing and the air bags inflated in Thor and Darcy's faces. The car kept rolling until it was upright again. The gun fire paused and Thor swatted at the air bag and looked next to him to find an unconscious Darcy, a piece of glass on forehead, blood flowing freely from her head, the dark red river traveling down her porcelain cheek.

!

Jane stood on the top step of the ladder, well above 10 feet above the ground. Loki looked up at her anxiously.

"Jane, is this really necessary?"

Jane grabbed the ladder for support and jumped on to the flat roof. "I made it."

"Good. Now, come down."

"Hold on a sec, there's something wrong."

Loki figured as much. It was the middle of the night and one of Jane's machines had gone ballistic. Apparently there was a storm coming their way that was Loki's guess. But something about the machine's readings made Jane become wide awake. She pulled out a ladder out of nowhere and now was on top of the building. Loki had no idea what was going on and surprisingly, neither did Jane.

She whacked an antenna, trying not to get electrocuted.

"Jane, please, we can look into it in the morning. Please come back down," Loki pleaded. He didn't like it when Jane was away from him for two long. Jane had ordered him to stay down to stare at the machine for any changes. The large wardrobe-sized machine was still beeping anxiously.

"No, I need to figure this out," she yelled from the roof.

Loki sighed. "You know, at times like this, I find myself wishing that you were a writer," Loki said in his regular tone, not expecting Jane to hear him. But when he heard her chuckle, he knew she had.

He had woken up before and found Jane curled in her chair, writing down records and numbers that made no sense to Loki. For the past week, it had been like this. He tried to hold her tightly at night so she could stop escaping, but the tiny woman always managed to slip out of his hold. It irritated him to no end.

But he was mainly worried. Jane hadn't slept this entire week. Sometimes he could distract her with a few tricks but not for very long. She just worked all day and he found himself shoving pop tarts into her mouth.

_I wonder if this was how she was before I came here_, Loki thought to himself as he glared at the still beeping machine. But this wasn't just Jane being a workaholic, this was Jane being scared.

What she was trying to disprove was the fact that there was a huge ripple in ozone layer. Something had caused it and one of Jane's machines had detected it. She had emailed her colleagues and they dismissed it as a natural accident. But Jane's machines picked up a mysterious signal; somehow, there was change in the stars. Something was different. Something had happened and could still be happening.

Jane just needed to find what.

She reconnected one of the wires on one of her twenty-something satellite dishes. Then she took out another.

The beeping stopped.

"Thank the heavens," Loki whispered.

Suddenly, the sky grew darker. Jane could see the clouds forming; the stars were covered with a rough blanket of threatening rain clouds.

Loki frowned at the sky. "Are you done Jane? My love, please, we can check again tomorrow."

"I'm not sure if I fixed it."

The dark clouds rumbled.

"Jane! Come down immediately." There was an odd urgency in Loki's voice. He almost sounded…afraid. Jane pursed her lips and continued staring at the mesmerizing sky. It became strangely warm and the clouds just pushed further into each other. She waited for the rain, but it looked like a rain-less storm, like the night clouds were at war with another.

"Jane!" Loki shouted.

"Coming," Jane yelled back. She run towards the ladder and then lightening flashed. The piercing white light hit Jane with nostalgia and she paused only to see Loki's fearful face coming towards her and in a matter of milliseconds, they were rushed into the house, Loki holding Jane tightly, standing in the center of the house, away from the windows.

"Loki, are you – are you afraid of thunderstorms?" Jane asked him kindly. He just looked at her worried.

Lightening flashed again. Loki held Jane tighter.

"Is it the lightening then? Loki, you can tell me, it's okay," Jane soothed.

"I'm not afraid of the lightening Jane; I'm just not very fond of what follows."

And with that answer, the sky roared. The thunder shook the ground. The lights began to flicker Jane stiffened in Loki's hold.

Rain poured crashed down and Jane's door banged open. A gigantic man ran in.

"Jane Foster!" he boomed. Jane nuzzled into Loki chest in response, not sure if these were her last moments or not.

The lights stopped flickering and the big man was very visible to Jane. And he was had a girl in her arms that looked very familiar to Jane. She stared at the man in surprise and he looked at them, equally, if not more shocked.

"Loki!"

Thor and Jane looked at each other. Then they looked at Loki.

He grimaced. "Thor," Loki nodded at his brother than untangled himself from Jane and went into her bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

The rain slowed down, but didn't stop, marking a gloomy morning in the making.

Jane studied Thor who looked utterly broken at his brother's departure, the enormous man, God of Thunder, looking completely vulnerable and afraid.

He met her eyes which reflected the dread his carried.

Jane then lowered her eyes to the girl he was carrying bridal style. She gasped.

The girl's face was covered in blood.

Jane squinted at her face and then screamed, "DARCY!"

_A/N: The weather is being moody and kind of depressing so I wasn't getting very happy ideas, which is why the mood kinda got dark quickly. It's a short chapter; I just didn't feel like going on. But it'll get better and before anyone gets angry with me, DARCY IS NOT GOING TO DIE. I'm not going to kill off any main characters; I've gone through enough emotional trauma after reading the Harry Potter series so I plan on keeping everyone alive. Please review if you have any questions, comments or concerns. Today's a very slow day. _

_By the way, it was SHIELD that attacked Thor and Darcy and I'll tell you tomorrow how they got away. Stay chill, stay productive (unlike me today) and I hope you all have a wonderful day with favorable weather. Stay tuned everyone! Thanks you reading ;)_


	17. Chapter 17: Just A Mortal

"Put here down! Oh my god! Put her down or I'll call the police!" Jane demanded Thor, waving a pen at him, her choice of a weapon.

Thor knew Jane was Darcy's friend so he decided to go with it. He started putting Darcy on the ground before him. "No! Not there, on that couch, over there!" Jane snapped at Thor. She watched him gently put Darcy on the navy couch with care that made Jane's heart clenched. Then when he knelt next to Darcy with the saddest expression, Jane knew. He wouldn't hurt her.

She relaxed.

Thor tried to get Jane's attention. "Jane Foster, can you help me? Please, I will give you all the gold I have, just please Lady Jane, please heal Darcy," Thor begged.

"I will, don't worry Thor," Jane told him gently. She pulled out a first-aid kit from underneath the couch and got to work. She gave Thor a glass of water and wordlessly pushed him on the sofa, giving him a reassuring smile.

The stories Darcy had told of this Jane Foster's kindness were all true, Thor could see that. The small women who had been shaking before him a second before was now behaving as if the God of Thunder was a well-known acquaintance.

Soon Darcy's face was blood-free and finally looked less of a horror-film. She sealed Darcy's wound with a Band-Aid and wrapped her in a blanket. With the blood gone, Thor could see that Darcy was perfectly fine.

Jane stood up and Thor followed her to the kitchen, trying to help.

"So, Thor," Jane began, clearing her throat, "How did you and Darcy, you know…?"

"She saved from the SHIELD army, only a couple nights before."

"The SHIELD army?"

"Yes. They wanted to kill me and Darcy and I escaped from their castl-uh building. She thought you would be able help me and on our way here, we were attacked." He pulled out a crushed GPS. "With the aid of this device I saw where you were and I…"

"Came," Jane finished for him. Now that she knew that Darcy was okay, she decided Thor was okay too.

Loki hadn't told her much about him and she figured that Loki's misery as a child was mostly due to their father's bad parenting, really. I mean what the heck was that guy thinking, raising two brothers as if both were going to be kings. Poor Loki. But Thor wasn't a monster.

And he might be in love with Darcy. At least he was severely deep, as Darcy would say, "in like".

"So Darcy's ok now. I'm assuming you came to earth, or Midgard, for some other reason too."

Thor looked at the ground. "I came to take my brother home. I've been searching for him for months. I have traveled all around the realms in hopes of finding him."

Jane's heart softened. Thor loved his brother. But she loved Loki too.

"Thor. Does your father want Loki to return?"

Thor shifted uncomfortably. "Not…quite. He believes that Loki is lost to Asgard, that he will no longer be his son. The All-Father has given up all hope. But my mother needs Loki, as do I."

"I don't believe you." A voice came from behind Thor. Loki stood there, in his Midgardian clothes.

"Loki, my brother, my friend, what has become of you?"

"Why are you here?" was all Loki asked, ignoring the question. His stare was so cold, so bitter; Jane wished Thor had never come.

"Why am I here? Where else would I be? I'm here to recollect the prince of Asgard, my brother, my friend. Please brother, waste your time in this lowly realm no longer. Mother misses you very much and all of Asgard wishes for the Queen to be well once more, and that's only possible through your return. I beg you brother, end this madness and come home."

Loki stared at Thor. It wasn't with the hate that Thor had anticipated. No, this stare was much worse. It marked Loki's indifference all too well. Thor's heart sank when he realized Odin might have been right, they all have lost Loki.

Finally, Loki spoke. "Frigga mourns the loss of a son. But what of my mother? Have you ever pondered that she might have mourned this loss as well? I always wonder that. What my life would have been like if it was the one I was meant to live."

"Loki!" Thor exclaimed, making Jane jump, "How dare you disgrace the All-Father with your ungrateful dissertations? This has gone too far my brother. Our father saved your life, why can't you simply show a bit of gratitude and come and be where you belong?"

"'Where I belong'?" Loki mocked, "Pray tell me, 'brother', what happens when I go back 'home'? What exactly are you expecting? I will go back, Frigga will cry with joy, and Odin will gain more respect, and alas the synthetic atmosphere of peace in Asgard will be restored. Marvelous. But have you considered Thor, what will happen with me? I will be the monster in the kingdom, people will fear my presence, I am no longer a mere trickster. I am a monster."

"If you think the people of Asgard are that shallow – "

"Of course I think that!" Loki cried, "You saw how they reacted; they loathed me Thor, hated me! Even you were disgusted!"

Thor tried to retort when suddenly Loki began to shift into his frost-giant form.

Jane squinted into the blue light radiating from Loki and watched him phase into the red-eyed frost giant he had told her stories about. She remembered how he spoke of frost giants with disgust. But now she understood it all. The cocky trickster God of Mischief abhorred his very being.

This was something above the lack of self-respect. This wasn't about depression or being suicidal. This was about living a story that was never yours. This was being split in half between what you are and what you were forced to be. Loki wasn't tricked just by fate. His own life had tricked him and he had no choice but to play along.

But now he was done playing along.

"Watch how you stagger back with your cowardly fear Thor!" Loki laughed without humor. His eyes were red and Jane found it hard to look away from him.

"I knew you would come back to find me, I had the inkling, you are not the one to let go," Loki's monster eyes softened, "But, Thor, I am nothing more than a stolen relic. You cannot change the truth, this is my reality. This time, I have to ask you, if you still hold any brotherly-love for me, let me go. Do away with me. I no longer wish to be burdened by my situation. I do not know what life I'm living, but it holds no purpose. I'll go back to Asgard and continuing living a lie, pretending to be someone I'm not. Or I can live here with the constant worry of having the only being I care for age and die without me. Perhaps I should leave now, allow you and Jane a normal existence, one free from my hatred and resentment."

"Is this your wish Brother? You wish to die? And what will you leave behind? Broken hearts and misery."

"And what of my misery? Am I to stay here only to please others?"

"What about Jane?" Thor challenged.

Loki glared, "What about her?"

"You'd be willing to leave her behind with a broken heart?"

Loki didn't even look at Jane. She had been standing here this whole time but Loki had ignored her. She had never felt so weak, so broken. It was like watching everything you care for just rip into shreds right in front of you.

"Her heart will heal; after all, she's just a mortal."

Jane's heart shattered.

"And what of Frigga…"

Thor challenged Loki endlessly but Loki just kept shooting his hopes down. Nothing mattered anymore. They kept bantering. They didn't see the tear on Jane's cheek.

_She's just a mortal_. Those words summed up all of Jane's fears and insecurities. She knew she wasn't good enough for Loki. She wasn't good enough for anyone. She didn't deserve love. It was all fake and temporary. She felt like a fool.

What was she thinking? Loki, a god, would love her? She wasn't even pretty. Asgardian women were much prettier and stronger. They were goddesses, talented ones. But Jane was just a mortal. That's all she was.

She couldn't hear the brothers argue anymore. She couldn't even breathe. She needed to think. Logically, this all made sense. Her mind had been telling her that Loki didn't care for her, but her heart was always steering her away from that ugly thought, it made her feel hope. She had loved having someone to love with the illusion that they loved her back. But that wasn't true either.

Without thinking she made her way quietly out her door, the arguing gods didn't even notice.

She walked around town watching the people do their daily work, working hard and keeping busy. That's why Jane loved her work so much, it made her forget everything and she could just lose herself in her diagrams for hours without any pain or regrets.

She had forgotten to get her coat and it was still very cold. She shivered and walked into Lola's and slid into a booth. She wanted to cry. She wanted to scream. Instead she ordered a hot chocolate.

Jane was used to rejection. No one had really been around for very long. Her uncle, aunt, classmates; no one really was there. She really thought Loki was different.

She felt pain but then decided to ignore her feelings and just think about things. Logically.

_God, I'm such a fool_, she thought to herself, completely defeated, _I bet all Asgardian men are like that women. Seriously, it was nothing special. It wasn't love for him, how could it be? I'm not even his type. What do I even have? He deserves someone prettier, nicer, better. I don't even have any experience. I'm just a mortal. Gosh, that hurts. 'Just a mortal?' But that's what I am. That's what I was trying to tell him before. Think about Jane, you knew it the whole time, why are you so surprised now? So he may have let you to believe something that wasn't true, so what? I mean, if it's a part of their culture then it's not even his fault. Like Thor was looking at Darcy. These gods, they are above us. We aren't worthy. Well, I'm definitely not._

She drained her hot chocolate, allowed the burning sensation to drown the lump in her throat. Her heart was hurting but now the pain was numbed by the realization.

_I'm not worth it._

Jane placed the cash under her cup and marched back to her house, trying to ignore the deadness she felt in her soul. She would never admit it, but her hopes really did die that day.

!

Thor stepped back defeated.

"Even so, I cannot kill you. You may not consider me your brother, but you are still mine."

"Fine. Then leave."

Thor glared back at Loki. "I would, but I am responsible for that maiden." He pointed at Darcy who was still passed out on the couch across the room.

"Is she…yours?"

Even in his anger, Thor managed a blush. "Not quite, she's just…a very important friend. I will protect her at all costs."

Loki's gaze softened again. "Mortal women are not what we expected."

"No, not at all," Thor chuckled, finally relaxing. While Loki transformed back into his usual form, Thor looked around, frowning.

"Speaking of mortal women, where's Jane?"

"Jane?" Loki finally looked around and they heard a door close and found Jane walking inside, rubbing her arms.

"Is it just me or is it seriously freezing?" There was a tremor in her voice that did not go unnoticed by Loki.

"Jane, are you alright?" he asked, worried. He moved towards her

.

She looked at him, her heart melting when she took in his beautiful face full of concern. He may not love her, but Jane still loved him.

"Yeah," she smiled a little, realizing that her love for him was enough for her. She didn't need his back, she could live without it. Hadn't she all this time?

She realized that Thor and Loki were not glaring or shouting at each other anymore.

"Shit, my head," someone moaned. Thor and Jane turned to look at Darcy and both rushed towards. Thor beat Jane to Darcy's side.

As she passed Loki, Jane looked down, away from him and sped up, arching away from his body.

No one would have noticed that subtle movement. But Loki did.

Loki noticed as he took in Jane's face. It was like a little dark cloud had invaded a blue sky. Something was very wrong.

_A/N: Thanks for reading. __**1Laure-Lo**__, thanks for the follow! As always, __JigokuShoujosRevenge__, __Princess PrettyPants__, and __JPElles__, thank you guys for reviewing, you all rock._

_The reason why I've made the Jane and Loki fall apart is because I need Loki to man up and confess his love so he can realize that he does have reason to live and he can't be selfish. He thinks she doesn't love him as much as he does but he's wrong…so yeah. I know that's like playing dirty and it's all very clichéd but I think for this situation, such a common plot-line is necessary. _

_Stay tuned, your reviews are always appreciated, thank you very very much for reading!_


	18. Chapter 18: Mutiny

"My head…,"Darcy groaned, "It feels like someone drove a monster truck over it, no not a monster truck but a freaking monster truck carrying a SUV and Jaaaaane it hurts, it hurts so much!"

Darcy had been complaining and giving analogies for the past half an hour, ever since she opened her eyes. Jane was now holding her head in her hands and Thor was silently freaking out, not wanting Darcy to suffer at all, feeling helpless.

"Jane," Thor whispered, "We must do something."

"Darcy, sweetie, I called the hospital, they'll bring some drugs."

"What, you do drugs now? Gosh Jane, New Mexico has really changed you," Darcy told Jane, who smiled at her idiotic friend.

"No, I meant meds you idiot. Painkillers; they'll be here in like 15 minutes or something."

"This is why I tell you to always keep a stash of weed in your house. Cause you never know, right Thor?"

Thor eagerly nodded, even though he had no clue what Darcy was talking about and Jane just rolled her eyes and got up, about to call the hospital again.

"Jaaaannnnneeeeaahahaha ahhhhhhh," Darcy fake sobbed and let Thor hold her hand.

The small ambulance finally came and Jane made up a story so the nurse wouldn't call the police. She was a plump middle-aged woman, who looked way too on guard and had a fake smile plastered on her face, like someone had drawn it there with a permanent marker. She wasn't wearing nurse clothes, instead she was dressed in a pink woolen suit with pompous heels that looked ready to snap at her weight.

"Who the hell is that, Umbridge?" Darcy asked Jane, loudly.

"What bridge?" Thor asked looking around.

"Don't worry about it Thor. Ms…um, I believe I didn't catch your name?" Jane said politely.

"That's because I never told you," the nurse replied, the words harsh but they were coated with sugar making Jane feel slightly sick. "What is that man wearing? Is he attending a costume party?"

"Hey that's what I thought too!" Darcy exclaimed, pointing at Thor, " And I also thought you were a male stripper when we first met. I'm seriously disappointed by the way."

Jane cleared her throat loudly. "We'll discuss his attire later, right now we have a bit of an emergency," she said, gesturing towards Darcy.

"I know right, this kid has never seen Harry Potter!" Darcy waved her arms wildly at Thor, "Someone, please, get him a book and DVD, seriously Thor, and to think I shared pop tarts with you! After all this time, you would turn out to be like this, I never would have imagined…"

"Okay! Thor, maybe you should go into the bedroom with Loki, you know so the nurse can do her magic," Jane pretending to joke but she needed Darcy not to reveal anything.

The nurse watched Thor and Loki leave. "How do you know these men Jane Foster?"

"They are…um…my interns. Well, Loki is, and Thor is, um, Darcy's…."

"Eye candy slash future boyfriend. So back off old woman cause he's mine!" Darcy glared at the nurse who stepped back, now slightly afraid.

"I'm sorry, she's just a bit shaken up by the accident so she's not exactly herself," Jane lied, knowing Darcy's craziness had nothing to do with this particular head injury.

The nurse, who now Jane was mentally referring to as Umbridge, sniffed and handed Jane a box with the IV equipment and a bag of morphine. "We have the bill at the clinic. We'll send it to you after we speak with your insurance company. That drug isn't cheap."

"Aha!" Darcy screamed, "So you do do drugs! Haha I just said 'do-do'…"

Umbridge looked at Darcy with disdain. Then she gave the same look to Jane, "I trust you can set up the IV yourself, I have other patients to take care of." Jane seriously doubted that.

"After all," the nurse continued, "Your alleged PhD should come in handy sometime; we can't just stare at the stars all night and call that work, now can we?"

With that, the nurse just left with Jane gaping at her back.

"Did she just…" Jane couldn't even form words.

"Yes, yes she did," Darcy laughed wickedly and then moaned, holding her head.

"That was unbelievably unprofessional! She just left me with a bag of practically heroin and a needle, I mean what does she get paid for! I could overdose you and kill you, seriously Darcy, this town is a pile of…"

"Kay Janie, we all knew you should have never come here. Now let's get some of that in me, please."

Jane situated the IV quickly. Her volunteer work at a hospital had finally paid off. "Who uses morphine to get rid of headaches?"

"Um, everyone but you? Jane I hate to break it to you but my entire body is hurting, I'll admit, a bag of morphine is a lot, but your silly Advil wasn't going to do anything."

"Still…I don't think that was legal." Jane felt like something was up. Seriously, who just leaves like that?

She watched the liquid flow through the tube and into Darcy's arm. Darcy let out a blissful sigh.

"Darcy you have to tell me if you feel anything weird at all, it's a dangerous drug, you may feel the side effects, let me know okay? Do you hear me? Darcy?"

"Ya. Now go and leave me alone."

Eventually Darcy fell asleep. Jane looked at the bag which was small, now that Jane really looked at it. It was a fourth empty so she detached Darcy from it all, not wanting to accidently kill her best friend.

She carefully cleaned everything up and went to her bedroom to see what the brothers were up to.

"Hi guys," Jane greeted them, quietly shutting the door.

The Asgardian Gods were sitting on her floral bedcovers, looking very much out of place, especially Thor. He jumped up when she came in.

"Jane Foster! Is Darcy alright?" He was so worried.

"Yeah, she's okay, no worries. Now, this SHIELD organization that's after you, do you think they know you're here?"

Thor shifted, looking a bit ashamed. "I may have destroyed all their carriages and I might have, um, killed some of their men."

"Killed?! What?! Ohmigosh, why in the world would you do that?"

Thor looked at Jane with intensity. "They hurt Darcy. They deserved death."

Jane gawked at Thor but then Loki scoffed. "He didn't kill anyone. I projected the battle from his head and the hammer didn't attack any being, just their vehicles. There were minor injuries."

Jane turned to Loki. "What, so you read minds now?"

"No, he showed me his memory. I would never invade someone's mind like that."

"Oh."

Thor sensed the tension among the two. Loki got up and went into the bathroom, not wanting to show how upset he was. Jane hadn't spoken to him, and he ached for her gentle touch. Why was she not acting the same? Was it the presence of her friend? Was she embarrassed to admit that they were together? He knew from TV that for mortals, they sometimes had multiple lovers in a lifetime. He stared at himself in the mirror trying to ignore the feeling of loss he was already beginning to feel.

He was about to walk out but then settled on listening to Thor and Jane talk. He didn't feel like confronting Jane in front of his brother. Resting his head on the door, he closed his eyes, trying to hear Jane's sweet voice, but ended up focusing on Thor's rough one.

"Um, Jane, is it alright with you if I sit beside Darcy for a moment, I'd like to make sure that she isn't uncomfortable."

"Oh, of course. But first, tell me, what did she do to you?" Jane smirked.

"Nothing. Darcy Lewis is an angel, she would never hurt me."

"Thor, do you like Darcy?"

"Yes, I do."

"As in, would say that you are…in love?" Jane pushed on.

Thor turned red.

"I care for her. I cannot name my feelings; I have never felt this way. It might be love but I am not sure."

Jane move towards Thor, a sympathetic smile on her face, making Thor realize that she was okay with whatever was going on between him and Darcy.

"Just promise me one thing ok?"

"Anything," Thor swore.

"When you decide love her, let her know. I don't know how you court women in Asgard, but mortal ones would rather you be straightforward. In any relationship, communication is super important so if you like her now, make it clear. But don't lead her on to believe things that don't exist. That hurts in the end."

Thor stared at Jane for a bit, she looked miserable.

"Jane, has my brother been friendly with you?"

Jane smiled at Thor's concern. "Oh yeah, he's really sweet and caring."

"Do you love him?"

Jane sighed and covered her face in one hand. "I do. Very much. Too much," she whispered, but Loki heard it. His hand closed into a fist, he was so happy. He was bursting with joy.

"But then what's the dispute?" Thor interjected Loki's moment of bliss.

Jane looked at Thor, her eyes carrying pain and tears. Suddenly Jane started crying silent tears. Loki couldn't hear her crying, but Thor knelt next to her. He put his hand over his.

"Jane Foster, sweet woman, tell me, what's wrong? Please don't cry, I – I will help you. Darcy and I, we're here for you. What's the matter?"

Jane flung her arms around Thor's neck and whispered all her troubles to him.

Moments passed. Loki flung open the bathroom door to find Jane sobbing quietly in Thor's embrace, who looked just as sad.

"Jane," Loki called out, rushing towards her, "What's wrong, love? Why are you crying, Thor, what's wrong?" He tried to touch Jane but Thor pulled Jane away. She didn't look at Loki, she couldn't.

"Jaaaaane! Jane, where are you?" Darcy shouted from the living room.

"Coming," Jane muttered and grabbed a tissue box on her way out, rubbing her eyes, pretending the tears weren't there. She tried to smile as she fluffed Darcy's pillows, allowing her groggy friend's rambling to distract her from everything.

!

Thor glared at Loki. Loki glared back.

"What were you doing with Jane?" Loki asked calmly.

"I could ask you the same thing Brother."

Thor picked up his hammer and twisted it in his hand.

"I don't have to explain myself to you."

"Loki, Jane Foster is one of the most precious women we will ever meet. Darcy has told me a lot of her past. She's had very little love in her life, very few caretakers. No being before Darcy has ever truly cared for her."

"What are you trying to say, Thor, be clear," Loki said, impatiently.

It was getting really hard for Thor not to shout at this man he had known all his life.

"I know love is not something you believe in. But that woman cares for you deeply. You have to leave before you cause her hurt more pain."

"What pain do you speak of?"

"The pain you're causing in Jane's heart with your baseless affections."

"…Excuse me? Baseless affections?" Loki was enraged. His oaf of a brother was truly blind if he couldn't see how much he cared for Jane.

"I don't mean it like that," Thor quickly apologized, "You are being nice, and I am proud of that. But you are…as mortals would say, 'leading Jane on'. You are causing her to believe in something not true."

Loki was seething. "And what would that be?"

"Well, that you love her."

"And what makes you think you moronic buffoon that my love for her is a lie?" Loki's voice was dangerously low.

"It's not?" Thor asked, genuinely puzzled.

Loki glowered at Thor.

"You do love her," Thor said in awe.

Loki's cheek turned pink and Thor knew it wasn't from the anger.

"Why was that even a question? What do you care?" Loki barked.

Thor realized something. "Oh no, Brother! Jane, she is misguided."

"What do you mean?"

"She told me otherwise…"

"For once Thor, speak clearly, goodness and Odin thinks you will be King one day when half of your words never make any sense–"

"Jane thinks you don't love her."

"What?"

Thor only nodded. "She said that she fell in love with you but you're not interested."

"Why would she believe that?"

"Well you did call her 'just a mortal' and brushed her off like a worthless relic before Brother. Her misunderstanding is pretty understandable, now I that I come to think of it."

Suddenly it all came back to Loki. His words, his cold hard words that were meant to discourage Thor ended up discouraging the only person that he cared about.

"Now, perhaps you should consider apologizing an–," Thor began but Loki was already leaving the bedroom. Thor grabbed his hammer and walked behind his brother quickly.

!

Jane giggled. "No I'm not kidding, he has an eye patch and that Coulson guy is like his parrot," Darcy described to Jane Agent Coulson's parrot-like ways.

Jane stroked Darcy hair. "No wonder you're so rebellious, you have been working for a pirate. And you practically committed mutiny. Tell me, Ms Lewis, how does it feel to be a felon?"

Darcy picked up her Jane's pen and held it up like a microphone, and spoke into it, "Well, reporter Jane, it all just happened so fast–"

Jane laughed and then suddenly stopped when he saw Loki charging towards her with fury and determination in his eyes. She stood up, afraid and froze. He grabbed her elbow and Darcy watched him almost carry Jane out the door which swiftly slammed shut behind them.

Thor sat down beside Darcy.

"What's up with those two?" she asked him.

Thor looked towards the door. "I'm not sure. I believe my brother is apologizing for something."

"Oh," Darcy nodded, smiling at Thor, "Good for him. Takes a man to admit his mistake. Although dragging her out like that makes me kinda suspicious…"

Thor put his hammer down on the ground, relaxing into the couch.

"Don't worry Darcy, Loki may be rough sometimes, but he is a gentleman at her. My mother, Frigga raised us well."

"That she did," Darcy agreed. "So they just went out to talk?"

"I suppose so. Communication is very important for any relationship."

Darcy looked at Thor, raising her eyebrows and then nodded at him again.

Thor stared at her blue eyes. "And speaking of communication, Darcy there is something I've been meaning to tell you…"

_A/N: So clearly I have no idea how morphine is used and how much you need etc. Sorry for any inaccuracies, if you know how I could change that feel free to PM me or leave a review and I'll fix everything. Professor Umbridge is a Harry Potter character and I agree with Darcy, no matter how young or old you are, if you're not familiar with HP then you need to be. Also that character will be back and heads up she's not who she claims to be. _

_So did you like it? Next chapter will be fun to write for me. Thank you very much for reading, the story has over 5k views from all around the globe which is very exciting. Speaking of which, congrats Germany on that World Cup, I'm not a soccer fan but that team is so dedicated and in my opinion deserved it. All the teams were seriously talented though. Lastly thanks __odinsdatter9 __and __JigokuShoujosRevenge__ once again for your much appreciated feedback. _

_I think from now on I'll put the notes in the end, it's much easier to close this way. Please review, I love knowing people's opinions. Thanks for reading and stay tuned! _


	19. Chapter 19: Me? Yes, you

They stared at one another, both afraid to make the first move.

The fire in Loki's eyes was gone, now that he saw Jane in front of him, slightly shaken up, he felt responsible. He had never intended to hurt her, not before, not now. He looked into her eyes and saw himself, looking a bit scary. So he toned down the passion and turned it into what he had been feeling all along: love.

"Jane," he murmured, pulling her into a hug, afraid to let her go.

Squished into his chest, Jane stood there, too warm to object. They were standing in the cold outside so Loki's heat was more than welcome. For a sometimes-frost giant, he was pretty warm.

"Um…yeah?" Jane asked, not knowing what else to say.

He stepped back to look at her, really look at her. Her face, her hair, everything stood out to him. He ran his fingers through her hair, sighing at the softness. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Jane just blushed, trying to keep her heart in check. _He doesn't actually mean it_, she convinced herself.

It was like Loki could read her mind and indeed he saw the stubborn disagreement on Jane's face.

"But," Loki contined, still playing with a lock of Jane's hair, "I'm afraid you're not as educated as I thought you were."

Jane blanched at that comment. "What are you talking about?"

He hugged her again so she couldn't see the amusement in his face. "You're not very intelligent, my dear."

Jane's turned pink for a reason other than embarrassment. She tried to push him away, but Loki held on tightly.

"Let go! I have a PhD! And I know Krav Maga! I'm not afraid to hurt you Loki!"

Loki laughed quietly and Jane gave up.

"Loki," she whined, "What do you want?"

Finally Loki let go a bit, just so he could see her face. He tilted her face towards him with one hand. The last time he had done that, he had kissed her. Pain covered Jane's face at that memory. Loki stroked her cheek again.

"You," he replied.

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

Jane let that sink in.

Loki tried again since Jane wasn't responding. "Is that so hard to believe?"

Jane just nodded, looking everywhere but at Loki. He dropped his hand, which made her finally look at him.

"And why is that?" he demanded, his anger coming back.

"Because."

"Jane, tell me."

"Because…because you are you and I'm…"

"What?"

Jane looked down again, her face sad. "I'm just me. Just a mortal," she whispered the last part, quoting Loki.

Her sadness stabbed Loki's heart. But he couldn't give into his own sadness now, he needed Jane to understand and for once, he wasn't going to let his self-pity stop him from expressing his true love.

"Why is that a bad thing, Jane?"

Now Jane was angry. "Because! You're a freakin' god and all I'm actually good at is fixing broken things."

"You are good at fixing broken things. You think that's less than divine capability?"

Jane shrugged. Loki put his finger under her chin, forcing her to meet his eyes once more.

"Jane Foster, the first time we met, I was sure you were a Healer. You had magic within you from the start, the amount of compassion that could stop war and cause an epidemic of love. You may not be a leader by trade but, my love; every realm could use a leader like you."

Jane tried not to focus on how he said "my love" so easily.

"You're just saying all that because Thor probably told you that…," she stopped.

"What did Thor tell me?"

She looked down again, pursing her lips and refused to say anything else. If Thor had told him how she felt then, well, her embarrassment for today was enough. She didn't need to admit it again.

There was silence until Loki finally spoke. "Do you know what I told my brother?"

Jane shook her head, still not looking at him. She was still encompassed in his arms, but it felt less like a trap.

"I told him that he was a fool. But now I see that I'm the real fool."

Jane glanced up at him, through her long eyelashes.

Loki grabbed Jane's face in his hands, unable to stop himself.

"I undoubtedly believed that people always knew how I felt and that they were treated me in an ill manner on purpose. I never spoke about my feelings. Then again, I didn't have anyone to share them with. But here in Midgard, I found someone. I told her everything, things that were the darkest part of me. And can you imagine that she didn't even care? Not even when I unintentionally showed her the side of me that was a true monster, just this morning when I turned into something I never intended her to see. But she didn't run away screaming. She came back."

The love in his gaze kept Jane locked in, hungry for his passionate words.

"Jane, I'm not good at speaking about my heart and what it feels. I don't like to listen to it either. But with you, it goes crazy and I can't help but submit to its crazy confessions and suggestions. Holding you is magic, kissing you is heaven. I can't imagine any other feeling that is better than knowing that you're near me, somewhere on your devices, in a world far away from me, but you're presence keeps me awake, it keeps me alive."

Jane couldn't breathe.

"You think you're not my equivalent because of your mortality? Because all you can do is fix things?" he chuckled, talking lowly. "Then you must also believe that I am worthless also, fore you did in fact fix me."

He smiled at her and finally she smiled back.

"Jane, you took my heart and you mended it and you sealed it all together with your love. You are the only reason I choose to live, the only reason I'm still here."

Finally, Jane found her voice. "Oh yeah? Then what was that talk before, when you were begging Thor to kill you?"

Loki scoffed, "I never beg."

"Loki, be serious, tell me why you would say that? Why do you want to leave me?"

"I don't want to Jane. I don't ever want to. But before I was being a selfish chump. A thought that keeps me up at night is the thought of losing you. I will live on and you will die. And that alone hurts the most. I don't want to experience your death Jane. No matter how well you've mended my heart, I don't think it could handle that much pain. After all, how many times can a heart break?"

Jane's vision blurred with tears. "But what about me? You think I'd want to live without you?"

"Jane, I said earlier, I was a fool. To repel my brother, I uttered nonsense that I deeply regret now. But I know that your love for me is no less that my love for you. I believe that now. But the question is, do you believe that too? Because you told my brother something that made a tad bit furious, if I were to be honest."

"What did I say?"

"You told him you love me more than I love you."

Jane shifted uncomfortably. "Well cause that's true."

"If you were someone else, I would have you beheaded on the spot for having such an absurd thought. Even when my brother told me that he believed your love for me exceeded my love for you, I wanted to slit his throat for such an absurd thought."

"…Well that's violent."

Loki shook his head. "No, it's not. No man, or woman, out there can believe that. Jane, how can you be so blind?"

"Um excuse me? You never told me before so, how was I supposed to know?" Jane glared at him. "And what about you, huh? You thought you could get away from me so easily? Shame on you, you suicidal jerk," she scolded him.

Loki squirmed under her glare, not used to this angry side of Jane.

Gaining power from his fear, she straightened up but pushed herself closer to Loki, stabbing his chest with her index finger, yelling, "You selfish moron, I give you every reason not to kill yourself and you just go ahead and say whatever you want. Do I look like some kind of idiot who lies to people? You're always trying to tell me how I'm not worthless, then how the hell should I feel after you verbally let go of me, and so casually might I add? 'Just a mortal', I mean, fine, that's what I am, but you? Aren't you just a god? I mean how different are we? We're alive, why can't that be enough for you? You know what, that was enough for me, I ignored our damned future cause I was too busy enjoying my present, and then you just so easily try to take that away from me, give me one good reason about why I should forgive you, you spoiled, egocentric brat?" Her fingers closed into a fist and she punched Loki's chest, not hard enough to do damage, but forceful enough to make a point.

Her own chest heaved from her outburst and Loki stood very still.

"Jane that was…," he tried to pull out words, but he was genuinely stunned. This was a side to Jane that no one had ever witnessed. Some would call it her angry side. No, this wasn't her being angry. This was her being desperate, trying to prove her love for Loki.

Yet her desperation did have a glint of pure womanly rage that stunned demi-gods apparently.

But Jane being Jane apologized. "Look, that was out of line, and I'm sorry for being so mean. I don't know what got into me, but I meant what I said, just not like that. I'm sorry, seriously, and why are you laughing at me?" she demanded.

Loki's eyes were dancing with laughter, just a little.

"I'm trying not to, but you're too adorable for your own good," he said, pulling her into a mutual hug, unlike the one from before.

Jane laughed along with him a bit, the situation well defused. Instead of pulling her chin towards him, he bent at his knees until he was eye-level with her. And this time, she didn't look away.

"Jane, I should be the one apologizing. And I am deeply sorry for my stupidity. I may be a god but I'm still a man. Us men are all fools, it seems." Jane nodded in agreement, giggling at his serious expression which broke when he heard her cute laugh.

"I – I should have admitted this before but I suppose that I was afraid. But now I'm not. So Jane Foster, what I'm about to say, I mean very much from the bottom of heart, in the very being of my spirit and soul."

He held her hands in his.

"I love you."

He waited for her reaction, watching her eyes tear up. It wasn't new information. Loki had shown her his love many times before, through every little thing that he did. Even his eyes told him that.

But in terms of words, this was the very first time anyone, apart from Darcy, had ever said this to her and truly meant it.

"Jane?" Loki asked, after a while of Jane just standing still. She choked out a sob and flung herself at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him profusely. He kissed her back with pure passion and love, and they continued kissing like there was no tomorrow.

Until they heard the cheering. Or well, Jane did, Loki's attention was too occupied.

Jane pulled back from him, only for Loki to follow her, refusing to stop. She just giggled into the kiss at his eagerness.

But the cheering wasn't going away. Finally, using both hands, Jane pushed Loki back a bit, trying to ignore the hunger in his eyes.

Both stared at each other, chests panting.

"Do you hear that?"

Loki heard the cheering too. "I figured it was my heart."

Jane melted and smiled at his words. The trickster was really good at making her own heart beat faster than it could possibly be healthy.

They just smiled at one another in a content but lustful gaze until someone yelled, "Geez get a room, this is strictly a PG-13 zone."

Jane gasped at looked over towards the main door, as did Loki.

Darcy was on Thor's back, piggy back style. She grinned cheekily at Jane. Thor was beaming too.

"Girla, I'm glad you're finally getting some, but c'mon, we have gods present," she pointed at Thor, playfully scowling at Jane in disapproval.

Jane detached herself from Loki and blushed.

"It is alright Jane Foster, I do not mind you, as Darcy said, 'getting some'. Although, Darcy, what exactly is Jane getting?" Thor asked, the Midgardian slang throwing him off.

Darcy wiggled her eyebrows at him, and just said, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Jane cleared her throat, her blush traveling down her neck. Loki and Darcy laughed at her embarrassment and Loki pulled her into his arms. Jane turned sideways in his hold to find Darcy leaning around Thor to show him her phone in which she was recording Loki and Jane.

"Darcy, what are you doing?"

"Well, we got bored inside so we came out to find you two love birds fighting and I thought if I recorded it, we would have proof that Jane Foster should not be messed with cause she's secretly a hardcore bitch inside. By the way, I'm proud of you Janie for standing up and you too Loki. You gotta tell a girl how you feel, right Thor?" she asked a blushing Thor. She leaned in and pecked his cheek and the ginormous god turned a red that matched his cape.

Loki's eyes narrowed and Jane looked surprised. "Are you two…?"

"Oh my god, Janie, I forgot to tell you! He proposed!"

Loki gasped, "Brother?"

Thor didn't say anything.

Darcy continued, "And I shot him down like an angry bird. He's such a loser, thinks he can get all this just cause he saved my life and is totally handsome."

"I was rejected Brother," Thor simplified for Loki.

"Hey now, I'm not the bad guy, tell them what I told you," Darcy defended herself.

Thor's eyes lit up. "Darcy told me of the Midgardian mating–"

"Not mating you idiot, it's called dating," Darcy whispered into his ear.

"Oh yes, I apologize, the Midgardian _dating _tradition in which the man courts the woman by taking her out to feasts and buying her trinkets and they sometime live together before they wed to get to know one another. Isn't that fascinating Brother?"

Loki looked down at Jane. "Were you aware of this?"

Jane rolled her eyes at him, smiling, "Yes, I knew what dating was."

"Then are we dating?"

"Uh, well, I did take you out to Lola's and you already live with me, so in conclusion, yes. I guess we are," Jane admitted.

Loki beamed happily.

Jane turned to Thor. "I'm happy for you Thor, but do you know what you're getting yourself into?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes," Thor answered, confidently.

"No," Darcy cackled, answering for him.

Thor pouted until Darcy kissed him on the cheek again and the Thunder god's smile radiated happiness.

As they walked inside, with Darcy still on Thor's back ordering him around like a war horse, Loki shook his head at his brother who was playing along to get Darcy to laugh.

Jane just smiled reassuringly at him, knowing that this was in fact a perfect match.

"Just like us," Jane said out loud, but only so Loki could here.

He leaned in and whispered, "We are not anything like those two."

She smiled again and then just as they were about to go inside, Jane jerked them into a stop. Loki looked at her worriedly.

"Oh! I almost forgot to tell you!" Jane exclaimed.

"Tell me what?"

"That…that I totally, irrevocably, crazily, passionately, and completely love you, Loki. So much."

_A/N: Sigh, don't you just love love? I hope this chapter was acceptable, this is what I had in mind for the "I love you"s that I kept delaying. I wanted Loki to admit to his mistakes and promise Jane his love and this gave me a nice opportunity to show how he had changed into a better, less suicidal man. Darcy and Thor are just children in the body of adults. _

_Thanks __**Desconocida**__for the support. And my lovely reviewers, thank you as well. __**JPElles**__, those are some rad ideas I might exploit if that's cool with you…__**odinsdatter9**__, thank you and I agree, Darcy is something strange, but a good kind of strange, and __**JigokuShoujosRevenge**__, my dear observant friend, I hope you got my PM, but if not, and if other people were wondering the same thing, that nurse was NOT a drug dealer, but she'll be back. She's not a good person, but she isn't there to kill Darcy per se...(cue suspense-themed music) And as for Darcy's behavior, that's just the way she is._

_Thank you everyone, including the guest readers on the sight, thanks for reading my story! Have an awesome day/night and stay tuned!_


	20. Chapter 20: Peachy

Double date.

A noun which means: "a social outing in which two couples partake". A very Midgardian concept. Loki had looked up the meaning on Jane's information device (laptop) after Jane's explanation of what a double date was confused him. Now he was "partaking" in this very tradition, yet he still didn't understand.

Because Loki had been told the concept of "dating" and a "date" related to something of romance and love, something to celebrate the partner, something special and endearing. He had seen dates on Midgardian television and they were soft, gentle times of showing affection while sharing quiet company.

This was anything but.

Jane and Loki were sitting across from a very loud Thor and a very obnoxious Darcy in a booth at Lola's. Thor was repeating everything Darcy was telling him to say in his booming voice. They were all crude Midgardian phrases that cracked Darcy up when Thor mocked them. Naturally, Thor had no idea what he was saying, he just enjoyed Darcy's insane laugh which made Jane wince and Loki glare at the noisy duo. Darcy was laughing so hard that her drink of choice, which was beer, was spraying out of her mouth and she was trying to laugh and eat at the same time in a very un-lady-like fashion.

Thor wasn't being very noble at the moment either. It was hard to watch the alleged "God" of Thunder proudly proclaim, "My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard," without judging him a little. Not to mention that his booming laughter had practically scared everyone out of the diner.

This was not how Loki had imagined a date to be. He pouted into his meal, not happy with the highly unromantic turn of events. It was like babysitting two adult-sized children and it had been so for the entire week Darcy and Thor had stayed.

Loki missed being alone with Jane and he noticed how secluded they had been before. The house was their own little world and they would rarely go out into the real one occasionally, like it was a field trip, only to hurry back into their little private cocoon.

Their cocoon had been invaded.

What bothered Loki the most was the lack of time he got to spend with Jane. Jane and Loki had to entertain Thor and Darcy daily because if those two were left alone for too long then they were bound to break something, which they did. Jane had offered them her bed since Thor couldn't fit on the couch which she and Loki now snuggled into every night, exhausted from the day's events.

Loki thought about their tiring day, silently sulking about how he hadn't gotten a chance to steal a kiss from Jane since the night before, when suddenly Jane nudged him with her shoulder, shifting closer to him so that their sides were touching.

He mentally sighed at the desirable proximity. He really adored it when Jane randomly would sit on his lap or hold his hand while working. Being close to her made him feel safe and he forgot of his worries.

He smiled at his love, and she smiled back.

"Everything ok?" she whispered into his ear, knowing Thor and Darcy weren't paying attention.

"Of course, everything is just peachy," Loki lied.

"Then why were you trying to burn a hole into your plate with your eyes a minute ago?"

Loki finally gave up his nonchalant expression and openly glared at an oblivious Thor who had French fries sticking out of his mouth and was pretending to be either a walrus or a vampire.

"Because of him. He ruins my life, no matter what realm we're in."

Jane brushed him off. "Oh, stop being so dramatic. You know what, let's go, I'm done eating and it looks like you are too."

"What about the children?"

She winked at him. "They'll find a way home. C'mon it's Christmas Eve! Let's walk around town, it'll be fun."

Loki pondered for a moment. "Will it be a romantic walk?"

"If you want it to be," Jane said quietly.

That made Loki spring out of the booth quickly, pulling Jane with him. The so-called children were being given instructions by Jane who handed Darcy a wad of cash she knew she was never going to see again.

"Make sure you come straight home, okay?" Jane told Darcy.

"Okay, Mom," Darcy sang and Thor chuckled.

"I'm serious, don't be too loud, if they call the police…"

"Shhh, Jane, it's Christmas, a time for peace, love, and harmony, can't we be more positive?" Darcy asked.

"Weren't you the one scaring Thor yesterday about ways mortals can die?"

Thor's engraved smile faltered at the memory and Loki frowned too.

"Hey, that was just factual information."

"Yes, because we have nuclear wars and bear attacks on the daily."

"Ok, ok, I get it, you're right and I'm wrong. Now, go and maybe buy some presents because I don't think Santa comes down chimneys of lawbreakers…"

"Good," Loki said, first time speaking openly in that entire evening. "That jolly beast is not welcome in my home, real or not."

Jane laughed along with Darcy and she walked Loki out the door and down the well-lit merry streets of Puente Antiguo.

!

The black cars raced in a bee-line on the empty highway, a helicopter soaring above them.

Nick Fury listened intently to SHIELD's radio, constantly looking at the coordinates the GPS revealed. Puente Antiguo, New Mexico. He shifted in his seat so his good eye could stare at the plump woman sitting in the backseat. She still had a pink woolen garment on but now she had a golden pin shaped like a bell on her collar, a forced festive remark most of SHIELD ignored.

Because they were in a code red, which had nothing to do with the most wonderful time of the year. No, this was an emergency, the kind you have when you had one, possibly two Asgardian gods loose on the mortal realm.

"What was the other God's name? Loki you said? The God of Mischief?" Agent Fury double-checked.

The woman's fake smile morphed into a real look of distaste. "Why do I find myself repeating everything around here? My, this is exhausting."

Fury rolled his eyes at the dramatic woman. "Just answer the question," he deadpanned.

She shifted uncomfortably, clearly not used to authority figures. "Yes. It was him, I saw him with my own eyes."

Fury nodded and turned back around, staring at the back of the black van in front of him.

"I am curious, Mr. Fury, what are you planning to do with them? The Gods, I mean?"

"We will take care of that ma'am, it's none of your concern," Fury answered, without turning around.

"What about the girls?"

"Darcy Lewis committed a crimes, multiple, she will be imprisoned."

"And Jane?"

"Dr. Jane Foster? Well, she's holding three outlaws in her house, hiding them from the government."

"So, you'll put her in jail too?"

Fury sighed. "Her crime is not little, and she knows too much of our agency. Ms. Lewis can be trusted, even in jail, Jane; I believe is a third party."

"So what will happen to her?"

"Well, we will have to try her in court and see."

The woman settled back into her seat, satisfied for now.

The driver, of the vehicle, Agent Hill, looked sideways at Fury who stared at her back.

She knew Jane Foster was not going to get a trial. Probably neither was Darcy. They needed Darcy Lewis on the team so terms would be negotiated. If she refused, then she'll be imprisoned. The Gods would have to go back to headquarters to be interrogated or they would be permanently terminated.

But Jane Foster wasn't going to get a choice. She was no use to SHIELD.

The agents had already gotten orders. Grab the gods and the agent.

And shoot the astrophysicist on the spot.

The black cars drove on into the dark, cold night.

!

Jane was sure Loki could hear her heart beating wildly. She smiled into the kiss, a habit she had developed. The joy of being loved so dearly always made her smile, an innocent habit that made Loki cherish Jane even more.

His lips brushed hers. It was after a very heavy make-out session that they had finally stopped to sigh at finally being alone.

Their romantic walk had ended short when Loki decided to break into the library to read Shakespeare to Jane again. He had read the plays at home, but he wanted to read to her something very specific, a peace he had found intimate and honest. And since now their house was too crowded, the locked library was the perfect escape.

So here they were, wrapped in each other's arms on one of the comfortable reading chairs, the book on the floor, completely forgotten. Jane had Loki's scarf wrapped around her which connected her to him. Tired, she rested her head on his shoulder and he rubbed his cheek against her soft hair.

Jane yawned. "We forgot to get Darcy a present."

Loki straightened out her legs so she could almost lie down against him. He brushed her hair soothingly, almost trying to get her to sleep. But he liked Jane like this, here with him, with no work or Darcy on her mind. Well, almost.

"Don't worry about that, love, I'll take care of it."

Jane smiled at Loki, a carefree, happy smile. "I love you."

Loki chuckled. "As do I. But Jane can I say something?" he asked, unsure.

Jane popped open one eye to look at Loki. He was thinking his question out and his indecision was clear on his face. She placed one hand on his cheek.

"What is it?"

"Well, I've missed you, love."

Jane tilted her head to look at him. "I'm right here."

"I know but, between my brother and Darcy, we have not been able to…"

"I know; the cons of being the normal ones, eh? Funny how I was all alone for so long and then all you dropped into my life. Quite literally with you, might I add," she nudged Loki lovingly.

Loki laughed.

"But I like this," Jane explained, sitting up, "I like being so busy and taking care of everyone. It's the closest thing I've ever had to a family really," Jane admitted.

At this revelation, Loki changed his attitude. Jane was actually enjoying this. He couldn't take this away from her for his own selfish reasons. Well, he could and he had just tried to, but Loki knew he shouldn't.

"Shall we head back then?"

Jane shook her head and snuggled into Loki again. "No, let's wait a little while longer," she told him, sensing Loki's relief.

"If you insist," Loki tangled himself into Jane as much as the chair would allow and they just stayed there, a magical night already in the making.

This was going to be Jane's favorite Christmas. Finally she was leaving a close-to-normal life.

She didn't anticipate the events that were to come.

!

Neither did SHIELD.

_A/N: I keep insinuating that death of characters but honestly, you guys no better right? Thank you to __**eychasenpai**__, __**Princess PrettyPants**__, __**odinsdatter9, JigokuShoujosRevenge**__,__ and __**JPElles**__. I'm shocked 20 chapters are finally done. Happy Friday and thank you for reading, I'm busy these days which is why the updates are irregular. This chapter was not well organized but I pray to all that is holy that it made sense to everyone. Still, I ask you stay tune for the next one. Thank you._


	21. Chapter 21: Toilet Paper and Pop Tarts

First there was a noise.

Darcy kicked Thor and stole his blanket. The demi-god landed on the floor with a thud.

"Uh, hm, wh-what is it?" he asked into the darkness, sleepily.

"Stop talkin'," Darcy whispered from the bed.

Thor shrugged and snuggled into the carpet below the bed.

A huge bang came from outside.

"Thooorrrr," Darcy whined. "Shut up."

"But Darcy I am shut. I-I mean, I didn't say anything."

"Then what's with the–"

An alarm went off. Thor stood up in alarm and went to stand next to Darcy, summoning his hammer. Darcy grabbed his hand and they went out to the living room, but the couch was empty.

Jane and Loki hadn't returned and Jane's cell was turned off for some reason. Thor had reassured Darcy that Loki would never hurt Jane, but it was really late.

A little too late.

"_Agent Lewis, exit the building NOW, before we exterminate it_," a voice echoed.

"Exterminate?" Darcy objected to Thor who looked around wondering where the voice was coming from. They duo stared out the window and all the saw were the men, and women, in black, completely armed.

Darcy moved back in fear, bumping into Thor who twisted Mjölnir in his hand angrily. They had gone too far.

"Darcy, I will end them. Please stay inside," he told Darcy and made a move towards the door. He stalked furiously away from Darcy.

"_Agent Lewis we have Jane Foster with us, come out before someone gets hurt._"

"THOR STOP!"

Darcy ran into Thor and grabbed him, "They have Jane, oh my god, Thor they have Janie, they'll kill her, no!" Tears streamed down Darcy face, her panic engulfing her beautiful features and Thor. She flayed her arms around in panic, freaking out.

Thor looked at Darcy with alarm. "What should we do?" he asked, worried.

Darcy paced back and forth, hurriedly.

"_Agent Lewis, we will not ask you again. This is your final warning_."

Darcy immediately recognized that as Fury's voice, amplified by a megaphone, probably. And then she got it.

"Thor! Freeze them! Freeze them!" she ordered, yelling.

"_Alright Agent Lewis, you leave us no choic—"_

Utter silence.

Darcy peeked outside to see all agents once again, frozen and unmoving, looking like a bunch of wax statues. She shuddered at how threatening they looked, even when they were inanimate.

"What do we do now, Darcy?" Thor asked quietly, glad that Darcy was finally somewhat calm.

Darcy grabbed her messenger bag. "We have to find Jane and get out of here."

!

Jane woke up with a start. She was about to fall off the chair but Loki's tight grip kept half of her body attached to his. It would be almost romantic…if it wasn't so uncomfortable. She tried to loosen his hold but sleepy Loki refused to let go.

After moments of struggling, Jane gave up and sank into the God of Mischief.

They heard a voice coming from some place and then Jane remembered where they were.

"Loki," she whisper-yelled, "Wake up."

"Hm?" was all she got from the sleepy god.

She flicked his ear. He didn't even blink. She then punched his arm. Still no movement. Frustrated, she pulled at his hair, which made Loki's head fall to the side, but his eyes remained shut.

Then she kissed him, right on the lips. Loki woke up with a gasp and immediately engulfed her mouth with his. Jane, then, managed to push back, grabbing the collars of his shirt to keep him at a distance so he couldn't distract her.

"Loki, we have to go, Darcy and Thor-"

"—are probably fine," Loki finished for her, leaning in for another kiss.

She placed her small palm over his lips and his eyes glared at her.

"Later," she promised.

Groaning, the pair got up. They had fallen asleep in the back of the library so Jane assumed no one had seen them yet. She peeked through a bookshelf to see a lone librarian stacking. The sun wasn't up yet, so the library was probably closed.

Like the sleuth she thought she was, Jane got on her knees and shimmied through the aisles, only to find Loki hovering behind her, his 6 foot 2 inch tall frame shaking with loud laughter. The librarian dropped her book with a gasp and looked over, only to see nothing.

It was like she was looking straight through Jane and Loki.

Jane blushed at her stare but she wasn't looking at them at all.

Loki laughed again and this time the librarian looked afraid. "Hello? Is—is someone there? You can't be in here, it's too early, so I suggest—"

"I'm sorry," Jane began, but Loki's arm came around her and his big hand closed over her mouth. She looked at him annoyed.

He sighed. "Can't you tell, she can't see us," he whispered, gesturing towards the shaky librarian now going down every aisle, looking though every bookshelf.

"Why not?" Jane whispered back.

Loki rolled his eyes. "Because, we're invisible, love."

As he had expected, that shut Jane right up. She stared at him flabbergasted. Jane knew this was very much within Loki's capability. Still, it was a shock experiencing it for the first time.

"Oh," was all she whispered.

Loki chuckled again loudly and the librarian screamed, "I will find you hooligans and I will have you arrested, arrested I say!"

Loki grabbed Jane's hand and they swirled out the door.

"That was so cool," Jane told him, beaming.

Loki laughed at her childish joy, which he felt when he first looked into his capabilities, before his powers were condemned by the Asgardian society. With Jane, it was like experiencing everything all over again, but these memories were much happier.

They strolled leisurely back to the house. Halfway there, Darcy's face popped out of nowhere, her pale face completely drained of color.

"Darcy! Is everything okay?" Jane rushed towards Darcy, hugging her.

"Jane, I'm so sorry, I had no idea they'd come here."

"Who?"

"The SHIELD army," Thor said, appearing suddenly. Jane gasped.

"Brother, are they human?" Loki asked.

"Yes, Brother, they are all mortals who want to end us and imprison Darcy."

Jane gulped. "How'd you figure that out?"

"We went looking for you and we searched their cars and found some files. Oh my god, I forgot to mention, that Umbridge, she was a spy too! Can you believe it; thank god you kept those drugs away from me! That bitch was working for them the whole time," Darcy explained.

"What did the files say?"

Darcy reached into her bag and pulled out four files, each labeled with their initials. Jane looked into Darcy's, which was the heaviest. There were pictures of her at the grocery store and other various places. Apparently, they wanted to keep an eye on her whenever she left the main building.

"Creepy ass agents, I am so done with this stupid organization!" Darcy yelled.

Loki read along Jane. Thor's file had pictures of when he was unconscious and there were detailed observations about his hammer, and what looked like to Jane, a long list of reasons to get rid of it.

The intended actions against the supposed culprits were written near the top of each folder. Darcy was to go through debriefing, then an interrogation where a negotiation would take place. Thor and Loki would be imprisoned, interrogated, and then terminated. Jane glared at that. But what really made her stomach churn was when she read on her own file the words, "TERMINATE ON FIRST SIGHT".

Jane handed the folders back to Darcy, feeling nauseous. Loki was silently raging at the army that threatened to take away his Jane.

"How dare they?" he asked Thor, angrily.

Thor looked very unhappy.

"We have to get out of here, before they find any of us!" Jane said frantically, looking around in the dark for an escape.

At the moment, Darcy was surprisingly the only calm one. "Nah, we got that covered."

Loki sighed, "Ah, so you ended them."

"No, Darcy didn't wish to," Thor sulked.

Loki gave Darcy a disapproving look but Jane nodded her head.

"You did the right thing Thor, murder on Midgard is not taking lightly and I'm glad you don't have that charge against you yet. But where are they then? Far away I hope."

"Ha nope, they are waiting for you at your house, unmoving, completely stunned by the desert landscape, it seems," Darcy replied.

"What?"

Loki looked at Thor. "Did you use the immobility spell I taught you?" he asked, catching up.

Thor gave Loki a shy look. "Yes, I did Brother."

"And it worked?"

Thor nodded.

Loki blinked. He had taught Thor the trick ages ago; he didn't expect Thor to ever use it.

"Well, good work Brother," Loki told him, pride lacing his tone.

Thor grinned and seized Loki into a hug.

"Alright, that's enough," Loki told Thor who was refusing to let go.

Darcy pretended to wipe her eyes. "Such a Kodak moment," she sighed dramatically at the sight of the two brothers.

"Wait so you guys, what, _froze_ the army?" Jane asked.

"Ya."

"That's…also, um, very cool. Can I see?"

"Ya. Over this way, my good lady," Darcy offered Jane her arm, glad everyone was slightly calm and collected.

!

After Jane took in the sight of the immobile agents and black surrounding the perimeter of her house, she finally was able to convince Darcy not to look under Fury's eye patch and she prevented Loki from "accidentally" killing anyone from his wrath.

Boy was he angry.

"Senseless mortals, think they can just do whatever they please," Loki scoffed.

"Senseless indeed," Thor agreed. "And tiny," he added.

Darcy and Jane pushed passed the agents while Loki and Thor simply threw the frozen bodies onto the ground to make some room.

"This is going to give me nightmares," Jane whispered to herself, dodging her eyes from the statues around her.

They all filed in and looked at Jane for directions.

"Ok," Jane collected herself, "First we need to figure out where we go from here."

"How about China? Or Sweden? Or maybe India?" Darcy counted off.

Jane shook her head. "SHIELD isn't some elementary school book club Darcy. They're everywhere. We have to go into hiding, somewhere specific where no one can find us."

"But we can't hide for the rest of our lives. That's…really lame Janie."

"We don't have another choice. This is crime and punishment we're talking about Darcy, if they find us, you saw what they'll do," Jane said, whispering the last part.

Darcy pouted to Thor and walked over to hug him.

"Loki, can you talk some sense into Jane? She thinks we'll have to find some uncharted territory and live in the wilderness for the rest of our freaking lives, probably without toilet paper and pop tarts," Darcy complained.

Jane smiled. "Only you would put toilet paper and pop tarts into the same sentence."

"Jane Foster, Darcy is right. Pop tarts are a necessity that cannot be ignored," Thor agreed.

Loki and Jane gaped at Thor.

Finally Jane sighed. "Well, we don't seem to have any other option, unless you all would enjoy being on the run all the time which, by the way, is not fun nor safe."

They all paused to think through for more possibilities.

"Well there is one option," Thor stated, staring at Loki meaningfully.

"What?" Darcy asked.

But Thor simply stared at Loki who was looking away.

"Thor, what's the other option?" Darcy tried again.

"Thor?" Jane asked, perplexed. "Loki? What is it? What's the other option?"

Loki had his back to them now but he uttered one word.

"Asgard."

_A/N: Thank you for the reviews __odinsdatter9__ , __JigokuShoujosRevenge,__ and I'm impressed __Princess PrettyPants__ by your knowledge of 1960s television, very cool :) Also __megumisakura __for the feedback and follow and thank you __meilimingz__. Really everyone, I appreciate your support. Please review if you have any questions, comments, or concerns. This chapter took a while to think out because I wasn't sure how much I wanted to extend the story but I thought some questions need to be answered so Asgard was the destination of choice, but a lot of you probably saw that coming. Thank you very much for reading and stay tuned!_


	22. Chapter 22: Another Shot

"Don't you dare touch me," Jane warned.

Darcy was covered in chocolate syrup and was going around wiping it on the frozen bodies around Jane's house. She even gave Fury a whipped cream mustache and sprayed some of the cream in his ear. She then tenderly placed a cherry on his head and backed away.

She was shimmying her way through the immobile crowd towards Jane who refused to help Darcy waste all her food on pranking SHIELD agents. Some of them had ice cubes in their suit pockets, bananas replaced guns, and candy canes were hanging from sagging lips. The ornaments that were previously on the Christmas tree now decorated the agents' hair and clothes in a deranged festive display.

After Loki had agreed to go back to Asgard, there was a bittersweet celebratory feeling in the air. Thor was blissful at his brother's acceptance and Jane was happy at the safe alternative and Darcy was just on a self-induced Christmas high that refused to wear off. Even Loki seemed momentarily at peace at the idea that Jane would be safe.

But it all came at a cost. Thor was well-aware of his brother's intentions and he wished that Loki had chosen to come on his own accord, not due to some ultimatum. Jane felt Loki's despair so her own happiness was tainted. Loki was hiding his pain but Jane couldn't ignore it. The three of them: Jane, Thor, and Loki were not looking forward to the trip back to Asgard.

But, alas, Darcy decided to go out for a distraction, dragging Jane with her, to "have a good time" and make use of the stuff they were about to leave behind on earth. She used Thor's hammer to destroy SHIELD's cars. The motionless helicopter had already crashed to the ground so Darcy covered it with Christmas lights.

Thor joined Darcy at first but resigned back to the house to check up at Loki. Jane didn't want to intrude so she remained out, trying her best not to cry like a little baby.

This was not the Christmas she had wanted.

Jane sighed into her scarf as Darcy held up her chocolaty hands in surrender.

"No worries, I come in peace," she laughed.

Jane tried to smile. She really did. But for once her optimism wasn't enough.

Darcy noticed and she slipped next to Jane, tilting her body towards her.

"What's wrong Janie?"

Normally Jane didn't like to complain. Complaining never got her anywhere and it made her feel vulnerable and ungrateful. But she needed to talk to someone. She couldn't keep it in.

"Darcy, I'm scared."

"Why? Are you afraid about going into space or something?"

"Yes, but not in the way you think. I'm scared for Loki, Darcy. He shouldn't have to go, he clearly doesn't want to."

Darcy scooted closer to Jane. "You remember a couple years ago, when I showed up at your lab in New York, begging for you to let me stay cause I had ran away from home for like the billionth time? And then you dragged me back to talk to my brother and ask him for help?"

Jane squinted at her. "What does that have anything to do with this? I can't believe you're still mad at me about that."

"Of course I'm mad at you! You made me look like such a girl, honestly I guess that was the day that I realized that no matter how good you are at mental arithmetic, you seriously have a problem of expecting the best in people. It's like an illness and that day I figure that your optimism was going to kill you with your bad ideas if I didn't appoint myself to be your best friend."

"Darcy…"

"No but wait, that's not my point. Anyways, do you remember the speech you gave me before you practically blackmailed me?"

"I didn't blackmail you, I just promised I would give you ice-cream if you made an effort."

"That is blackmailing."

"No it's not, it's called a reward."

"Oh? So now I'm a child?"

"Was that ever a question?"

"And by the way, you never gave me any ice-cream."

"Case closed."

Jane moved to get up, now feeling more lighthearted but Darcy pulled her back down.

"Jane! Let me talk for once! God, listen, just listen."

Jane exhaled loudly and rested her head on her hand, sinking her face further into the scarf.

"So, what I was trying to say was, do you remember the speech you gave me, the one about how everyone has a life of their own, even family and we don't choose what they are like but it's our job to accept them regardless."

Jane just stared and Darcy took that as a yes.

"Well, you told me that every relationship is worth fighting for. And then you said that I had to go back and give my family another chance and be forgiving so I could be neutral and understand both sides. That the other person hurts a great deal, but we never know unless they show it to us. And once we can understand and accept the truth, we can accept our reality."

Jane nodded, "It's human nature to overestimate another person's joy and underestimate their misery."

"Exactly. Now, I know you're all team-Loki, but don't you think that he needs to go back and look at both sides too? I mean, Thor seriously loves him a lot. And Loki knows that. Don't you think he needs to give his family another shot too?"

Jane had contemplated this. "It could end badly, like it did with you," she whispered.

"But at least I can properly say with evidence that my family doesn't care for me. I know they don't love me. It feels better to say that they gave up on me instead of me giving up on them. But Loki's confused Jane; he needs to know the whole truth. And all though I was pissed at you for making me go to Ricky and beg him and humiliate myself," Darcy took a deep breath, "I'm still kind of sort of glad you made me because I was able to get past the guilt of leaving them. It helped me get over the self-pity I was feeling because it enabled me to leave them all behind and live a new life without any resentments. And Loki deserves that too."

"Darcy…you're right. Wow. When did you get so wise?" Jane laughed, finally cheerful again, now that she could see some positive outlook in this situation.

"Hey I've always been the wise and mature one. Now let's put some ice in Fury's pants, give him frost bite _down there_ ," Darcy whispered the last part.

"Yes, real mature."

Darcy crashed into Jane with a hug, covering her in chocolate syrup.

"Hey! I told you not to touch me."

"Well, that was revenge for blackmailing me a couple years ago."

Jane shook her head. "Why do I even bother with you?"

Darcy put on a fake thoughtful look and tapped her chin. "Hmmm, I don't know, good question…"

"C'mon, I have some chips inside," Jane linked her arm with Darcy's.

"Oh so we can put the crumbs all over Fury's face?"

Darcy rubbed her hands together in excitement.

"Well, I was thinking we could eat a few first," Jane rolled her eyes.

"And _then_ we can put the crumbs all over Fury's face?"

Jane smiled at her friend's hopeful expression and felt immensely grateful for her luck that Darcy was still her best friend.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Jane told her, walking into her warm home.

!

Jane wistfully packed her telescope into her suitcase. Loki was helping her pack her belongings into brown boxes. The living room was all packed up and Jane covered the furniture with white sheets. The future was unclear but she wanted to be prepared for anything. Jane watched Loki shrink all the packed boxes into tiny ones that all fit in his palm.

She had to sadly hand over some of her equipment for Thor to destroy, but she kept the ones that were her own. The bedroom was already done and as they were reaching the end, both Loki and Jane slowed down their pace.

They were in a comfortable silence. Loki had finally broken his detached front and was once more close to Jane, refusing to be apart from her, packing alongside her. Their hands would brush and arms would touch, but they didn't say anything, only continued to pack in silence. Occasionally Loki would sit back and watch Jane, brush her hair out of her face or wrap himself to her from behind to pepper kisses on her neck and cheek.

It was a peaceful moment but even at two hours in length, it felt too short.

Because soon Thor and Darcy, both with wild, playful stares keep back in, laughing and snorting in glee. The departure's weight was only felt by Loki and Jane who tightly held hands and stood side by side, fearful of what was to come.

And when they all huddled into a circle, packed on the same ground Loki had fallen to earth on, with Thor raising his hammer up to the sky, the portal opening with the beams of color blinding the group, Loki's hand remained tightly secured around Jane's as if his life depended on her.

And in Loki's mind, it did.

_A/N: Voila! Honestly when I first started writing the story, I had no intention of sending them back to Asgard. I wanted to leave Odin, Frigga, and even Thor as the bad guys. But this feels right, so I decided to continue and answer questions regarding the future of Jane and Loki and how it would work out. Thank you __Hollarious969__, __UnimaginableThings__, __Princess PrettyPants__, __odinsdatter9__, __Hollarious969__, and __JigokuShoujosRevenge__ for your support and time, thank you thank you thank you! Also shout out to the guest that went out of his/her way to leave the benevolent review; that was very kind of you. Please everyone, if you have a question/comment/concern, don't hesitate to review…_

_Thank you for reading and stay tuned everyone:)_


	23. Chapter 23: Home Indeed

"Holy shit that was so fucking COOL!" Darcy yelped, giving Thor an enthusiastic punch as he doubled over with laughter at Darcy's excitement.

Even Jane was speechless. The travel had been rather, well; magical, surrealistic, simply: _unbelievable_.

The Asgardian princes laughed along at their ladies' enthusiasm. Jane fired off questions to Loki about how the portals worked, how the movement could be explained in scientific terms while Darcy stuck with screaming profanities at the "awesomeness" of the unreal experience.

The two mortals finally calmed down when they noticed a certain guard-person standing on a pedestal in the golden chamber staring at Jane and Darcy intently.

"Uh hum, sup dude, anything I can do for ya?" Darcy barked at him.

"Darcy!" Jane scolded, throwing the man an apologetic look.

"What did I do? He's the one trying to burn a whole through my head with his creepy eyes. I mean, sheesh, it's like he's never seen a girl before…"

Thor cleared his throat. "Ah, Darcy, this is Lord Heimdall, the keeper and protector of all realms. And Heimdall, this is Lady Darcy, from Midgard," Thor stated proudly, drawing Darcy towards him with his arm.

Darcy gave him a nonchalant look and looked around the ancient chamber instead. Loki looked down at Jane who had her eyes glazed with wonder. It was so easy for him to forget where they were by just looking into her eyes. She was still his Jane and that comforted Loki very, very much.

Jane caught him staring and gave him a sheepish grin. Then she turned to Heimdall and marched towards him, offering her hand.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jane Foster, it's so wonderful to finally meet you, this is so incredible, thank you so much for allowing us to come, I did read about you a bit and my god are you incredible, I mean you see everything, is there anything you don't know? Probably not right, I mean, wow, this is just so, so…"

Heimdall looked at Jane in amazement and then at Loki who averted his gaze so Heimdall couldn't see the amusement on his face. Jane's hand was still hanging in midair which she lowered awkwardly, not sure what to do.

Finally, the guard decided to react. He stepped down from his stage and reached for Jane's hand and placed a light kiss on it. "Ah, Jane Foster, it's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I did not see you in your mortal realm but now I see you are the woman behind the return of two of Asgard's most important princes and for that Asgard applauds you."

Jane blushed and Loki rolled his eyes.

They all stood there in an uncomfortable silence until Darcy noticed the Rainbow Bridge.

"Oh my gosh, I wanna go on that, c'mon guys, let's go!"

Thor held Darcy close to him, not trusting her enthusiasm as she skipped towards the bridge. Jane let them go ahead and waited for Loki who subconsciously wrapped his arm around her as they followed the two idiots ahead of them.

Heimdall watched in amazement as Jane smiled up at Loki, whispering to him and his eyes crinkling in response. The two quietly laughed, seemingly in a small world of their own, in a bubble of love and security. There was nothing loud about their affection but only a fool could miss it.

Because to Heimdall, it looked like their separate souls had been woven into one.

!

Throughout a king's life he is subjected to a plethora of loss and gain. It's the circle of life or fate. Some losses are personal and some gains are superficial. But Odin saw it all as the same, a gain as a gain and a loss as a loss. However, those were only his views as a king.

As a father, the loss of Loki was a toll Odin was unwilling to pay. He was hurt and ashamed. Each day, when he gazed into his wife's eyes and saw her broken state, Odin cursed his very being and his past actions, wishing and praying for another opportunity.

But once the crown was placed on his head and Odin sat on the throne as the proud king of Asgard, he was bitterly reminded of his royal duties. The people of Asgard did not suffer the loss of a son that he did, they were not aware of the pain nor did they wish to be. So Odin had no one to share his grief with except for his beloved wife Frigga, whose watery eyes reminded him of his sin every moment of every day.

The queen had indeed healed; Frigga was in a better emotional state. On the other hand those that chose to believe were not aware of a mother's pain.

For diplomatic purposes, Odin and Frigga were at loss and no one could know and make use of this vulnerability. The loss of a son ate them both alive and all they could do was wait.

Or in Odin's case mourn.

So the bliss and utter shock they felt to find a healthy Loki, standing before them in strange attire surrounded by bags and boxes overtook them.

Frigga screamed in joy but soon that turned into hysteria. Darcy, Thor, Loki, and Jane watched in alarm as the Queen literally lost her mind. She was wailing and laughing madly, it was a very ungraceful and borderline frightening sight. The nurses rushed into the room, prepared to sweep the gasping Queen who was about to faint because she had stopped breathing.

"Loki! My Loki! Oh, heavens my son has returned! Look! He came back to me!" Frigga cried, shouting and pointing at an embarrassed Loki. The nurses tried to soothe her to calm her down and eventually led her towards Loki who gazed at her with a painful smile, unsure of how to react.

His hands hovered over Frigga's shoulders whose mouth opened and closed until she broke into a sob. She fell on her knees and Loki followed her to the ground. She wrapped her arms around him, stroking his ebony hair with love and motherly affection.

"Oh, my lovely son, you came back, thank you Loki, I have my son once more…," Frigga whispered.

Loki smiled a little and patted Frigga on the back which within itself was a massive change that only Thor and Odin saw since Loki had never shown any affection to Frigga and now he was allowing her to hold him.

Only Darcy and Jane noticed how awkward Loki was feeling.

Moments passed and Frigga's sobs finally slowed into soft snores. The queen had fallen asleep crying.

The nurses detached her sleeping frame from Loki's uncomfortable form. He immediately got up and tried to ignore the wet tear stain on his shirt. Loki hurried towards Jane and stood next to her and she gave him a reassuring smile and his shoulders relaxed.

Odin noticed the little exchange and got up from his throne and walked towards Loki and the nurses carried Frigga away to her chamber.

"Son," Odin said lowly, his voice cracking. The joy on his face was plain and Jane could tell he was trying really hard to hide it. Finally, Odin laughed and clasped Loki into a fatherly hug. It had been ages since Odin had hugged Loki this way. It was…rare. Thor cheered in joy while Darcy and Jane, once more, were in the blue of how this was a happy reunion when Loki looked like he wanted to shoot himself.

Loki stood there stiffly and when Odin let go, he moved away again.

"Father," he muttered through his teeth.

Odin beamed.

"This calls for a feast!" he boomed.

"Father, allow me to introduce Lady Darcy and Lady Jane of Midgard. They are accompanying us and have saved us multitude of times from evil forces during out time in the mortal realm. They are the reason we are alive," Thor said quickly, before his father got carried away with his celebration.

Odin gaped at him. Jane blushed but Darcy was completely chill.

"Hello, King of Asgard, it's totally rad to meet you and your kingdom is seriously fabulous," Darcy told him, doing something between a bow and curtsy.

"Welcome Lady Darcy and Lady Jane, I sincerely would like to thank you for saving my sons. For your kindness, all of Asgard is under your service for the duration of your visit."

Odin bowed in front of Darcy and the servants and guards gasped but quickly bowed to the ladies as well.

"Now, as for the feast!" Odin barked out orders. Slyly, Loki called over a guard and ordered him to place the bags and boxes into his chamber and stole Jane away to personally show her the kingdom, not wanting to wait for Odin or Thor to steal the thunder.

Odin noticed Jane and Loki slip out but he decided to allow the departure. He finally had Loki back, he could afford laying off the rules for a while.

For he owed Jane. He owed Jane deeply.

!

"That was easy," Jane said, squeezing Loki's hand lovingly.

When they were far away from the throne room, Loki groaned and covered his face with his free hand.

"That was by far the oddest encounter I have ever experienced."

"I'm surprised."

Loki looked at her suspiciously. "Did you not notice how uncomfortable it all was?"

"Well, you've been around for a long time, there was probably a weirder incident sometime, oh I don't know, three thousand years ago," Jane teased.

Finally Loki laughed a little. "There was this one time…No, I'll tell you that story later. Right now I have to give you a tour of the castle, like I promised."

"Honestly, I'm a bit exhausted. Plus, it's so dark, can I just take a nap? I mean, we'll still be here tomorrow, you can show me the castle then."

Loki nodded. "Of course, Jane, you should never need to ask permission if you need rest or anything. Whatever you want to do will be done."

"You sound like Darcy in one of her feminism rants. But I didn't want to be rude, this is after all your home."

"Only because you're here," he replied, stopping to wrap Jane into a hug.

They stayed like that for a moment, not needing to go anywhere else. Loki wanted to thank Jane, without her, being where he was would have been painful and impossible. But she was here, so he could at least try to be happy, for her sake.

Jane smiled into Loki's chest and let out a content sigh. _Home indeed_, she thought happily.

Loki brushed his cheek against her soft hair, feeling as though nothing had changed and for a moment he pretended they were still on earth, about to make dinner and watch TV.

His nostalgic fantasy was interrupted by a dramatic cough.

"You guys, seriously, this is way too intimate. Jane, control yourself, god woman you're like all over him."

Jane groaned once into Loki's chest and then turned around to find a grinning Darcy.

"Hey," Darcy waved.

"Darcy…where's Thor?"

"Uh, he's babbling with Odin, oh sorry, the King, the all-mighty leader, the highest form of glory, the All-Father,"

"Darcy, we understand. Why are you roaming the castle alone?" Loki interrupted.

"Oh, I just got bored and thought I'd see what you two were up to. I thought I'd catch in like a corner doing naughty things now that you have Jane at your mercy but you lovebirds are the same as you were back home. Stupidly hugging one another like garden gnomes. Speaking of garden gnomes, what about SHIELD, we forgot to unfreeze them."

"The spell wears off once we leave the realm."

"Aw, that's too bad."

Jane rolled her eyes.

"So…this is cool. You know, Asgard. Things are really golden. Very neat," Darcy muttered conversationally.

"Darcy? Is something wrong?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, well, I'm just trying to get used to it, but it's not what I expected. It's so peaceful like there's nothing going on."

"What were you expecting? Medieval castles, witch burnings, executions, and jousting games?"

"No, I'm not stupid. Obviously you people won't burn witches."

"Darcy," Loki interrupted again, "Why are you walking around alone? It's almost dark."

"Aha! So you have a problem with rapists lurking in the dark?"

Loki gave her a distasteful look. "Hardly. It's just a very unlady-like thing to do."

Jane saw the feminist fire ignited in Darcy's eyes.

"Here we go," Jane whispered to herself.

Darcy got into a fighting stance and waved her finger at Loki, "You listen here buddy; don't tell a woman what she can and can't do."

"Darcy, I meant no disrespect, I–"

"Of course not. I know your kind, luring innocent girls into thinking your chivalrous when in reality you're a sexist piece of…"

For the rest of the evening, Darcy disciplined Loki. Jane decided to tour the castle despite her exhaustion and they all attended the feast where the castle officials were celebrating Loki's return, yet no one bothered to speak to him.

Loki sulked until Jane decided to excuse herself and they took off to Loki's room and before Loki could show her around his room, she fell fast asleep on his satin sheets. Even though Loki had slept on this bed his whole existence, his room felt foreign so he held on to Jane as he slept, the only familiar attachment he ever wished to keep.

_A/N: Thank you for reading._


	24. Chapter 24: They Are Not Weak!

_A/N: Thank you everyone who reviewed, that was helpful. No one outright said to stop writing now, so I'm just going to continue the story the way I had planned. A lot of you remained ambiguous which ended up helping too so thanks…I'll tell you more at the end. Anyways:_

The days were longer in Asgard. That was Darcy's justification for taking three naps in one day.

Jane was quite taken with the castle; its history and magic blew her away, much to Loki's enjoyment. Every day was an adventure and Jane was genuinely in love with the golden building that seemed to shine, even at night. The stars could be seen from Asgard but there weren't many in quantity, it was their huge size that differed from the stars Jane was used to observing.

They shone so bright that it was difficult to stare at them too long but truly, Asgard was a world of its own. But for two mortals walking around like tourists, it was hardly home. The people were different, the food was unique, even the animals were different. Magic was everywhere, to the point that Jane had given up trying to make sense of it and just decided to enjoy the scenery.

And what a wondrous scenery it was.

But it still wasn't familiar. It wasn't home.

In Asgardian time, Jane concluded that they all had been there for about a week, even though it felt like a month. The novelty of the new kingdom was wearing off and Jane was nostalgic of her work back home.

Along with Loki, Jane frequented the castle library to look around and read of Asgardian science and astrology. There was no uncertainty or mystery in Asgardian knowledge though. They knew everything.

Jane missed the unclear calculations; she missed having to take risks and jump to conclusions and discuss theories for hours. In Asgard, there were no theories, just facts.

And if one thing was clear, then it was the fact that Loki had changed.

He held on to Jane as if she were his lifeline. Even Thor left Darcy alone for hours to meet up with his friends, but Loki never dared to let Jane out of his sight.

To the castle members who had known Loki since forever, the relationship between Jane and Loki was mystifying. The couple were always together, somehow always connected. Each spoke softly as if every word they spoke was a secret. They moved around one another, if one moved, the other would follow. It was a hypnotic dance that had no end, no explanation. They weren't pompous with their affection but even the way they stared at one another seemed too intimate to the eyes of others. They were close, so close that they came off as one spirit.

They were in love, so deeply that it scared Odin and Frigga.

The parents had a soft spot of Jane; she did after all take care of their son. But she had turned Loki into someone new and they weren't sure if they approved. She was only human after all.

Despite her lack of immortality, Jane had changed Loki in permanent ways. He had lost his cynical frown and seemed relaxed at times. It was as if he had grown up. The God of Mischief still carried an air of disdain but it was a lot less intense.

Much to Frigga's dismay, Loki refused to wear his Asgardian clothes and he asked Jane to continue wearing her Midgardian ones instead of wearing the traditional Asgardian gowns.

"Loki, you look absolutely ridiculous in that attire," Frigga told him.

"But Mother, I prefer this."

"How can you possibly prefer that?"

"It's more comfortable and it's not as heavy as the armor," Loki stiffly replied. Talking to Frigga was still difficult for him and it wasn't clear to either of them if Loki had forgiven his parents.

That elephant in the room was ignored since Loki's arrival and no one except for Jane and Darcy was surprised. No one had even whispered about the big incident and people were behaving as if Loki just came back from a prolonged holiday.

"Alright, but wouldn't you agree that your brother looks a bit foolish in his Midgardian…I don't even know what to call what he's wearing but he looks as un manly as do you," Frigga said, disgusted.

Darcy, who was sitting in the same chamber along with Jane, spoke up.

"With all due respect ma'am, Thor looks pretty hot when he isn't wearing his red drapes," she laughed at her little joke. "Plus, I showed him pics of Superman with his cape and underwear and I feel like that may have turned him off so now he's very anti-cape in general."

Frigga sighed. These mortal women had turned her beautiful sons into Midgardian fools.

"Alright, I suppose it's for the best. As for you ladies, especially Jane, you have been wearing clothes of men since you have arrived. Would you prefer something a bit more feminine?"

Darcy snorted and from that day on, Frigga always saw Jane wearing a skirt or dress.

!

"I'm bored."

Darcy flung one of Loki's ink pens at him, daring him to react.

He glared at her and before the pen touched him, it flipped around and shot towards Darcy. She yelped and jumped off her chair to avoid getting hurt.

Another week, according to Jane, had passed. She didn't need her telescope to see anything on the Asgardian sky but she set it up anyways. She stationed it next to Loki's window and then stationed herself next to it. And she had stayed there for the entire evening.

Time passed slowly in Asgard and the people lived mundane lives. No one was in a rush to do anything. Apparently, they had feasts regularly to look forward too, yet the excitement for them never wore off.

Loki had never cared much for celebration and he didn't care now either. Darcy liked the food but she got easily annoyed at the sexist jokes and how Asgardian men portrayed women as a piece of meat or a toy meant for possession. Lady Sif was the only likeminded one but she hated Darcy for no apparent reason.

Well, to Darcy it was pretty clear. She was jealous of Darcy beyond words for luring in Thor and Sif didn't even try to comprehend the attraction. Most of Thor's friends looked down upon Jane and Darcy so the girls stopped going to the feasts. Loki was more than willing to stay behind, but Thor was torn.

In the end though, he stopped attending the feasts as well, no longer fond of his old friends' jests and jitters, so they all spend their nights in Loki's chamber, passing time with one another's company.

"Brother!" Thor yelled, helping up Darcy from the floor. "How dare you?!"

Loki sighed, "I dare because your lady friend is severely bored and she's toying with me for amusement. Darcy you are so obsessed with the rights of women, but why do you treat men like dirt?"

"Because," was Darcy's educated reply.

Thor frowned. "Darcy does not treat men like dirt."

Loki laughed at that. "If I'm not mistaken, you were there today when she asked me to turn Oppy, one of the male servants into a rat when she discovered when he was harassing a young girl."

Jane started laughing too.

"No, the best part was when she ran after him with that butter knife, ready to chop his head off and she ran into your mom," Jane giggled.

"I've never seen Frigga so horrified," Loki agreed.

"Well she had never seen a woman trying to behead a rat before," Thor chuckled.

They all laughed into the night, pleasant in one another's company.

!

And thus, a tradition began.

Frigga began seeing her sons less and less. They were drifting apart from Asgardian society and they were no longer interested in their royal duties. Even Thor seemed to not wish to be a part of Odin's army.

Frigga begged Odin to act, before it was too late.

"You must to something my king, those girls will take my boys away back to that lowly realm and we shall never see them again!"

"Don't worry my Queen, I will find a resolve to this," Odin told her.

Later that day, Thor, Loki, Jane, and Darcy were called into the king's private chamber for some good news.

"Father," Thor greeted Odin for the rest of the group. Odin noticed how little he recognized his sons. They all looked incredible differently. Thor was wearing a crème dress shirt that clung to his body and flattered his chest muscles. He wore grey slacks and brown dress shoes with a piece hanging his neck, a trinket Darcy had made and given to him. His hair was tied back and his face was neatly shaved, his usual scruff gone. Loki's hair was entirely different. It was much shorter and he didn't look pale anymore. His face was healthier and he looked more satisfied. He had on a navy blue dress shirt and a scarf hanging loosely since the heat or chill wasn't an issue to him. He was wearing pants that matched Thor's except they were in black and he had on black dress shoes.

To any human being on earth, Loki and Thor looked charming well-dressed gentlemen with superb taste. But to Odin, they all looked idiotic in their plain, non-embellished clothing that had no flare or appeal to him.

"Welcome, my sons, please have a seat everyone, I need to speak with you all."

They all sat on what could be called as a sofa but it was far too elegant and was large enough to be a bed.

"What is the news Father?" Thor asked politely.

Odin sat on a luxurious chair before them, and though he sat there, sans crown or fancy robes, he still managed to intimidate all of them.

"Thor, my son, I was pondering over when we should hold the commemoration and I wanted to ask you of your opinion. We will hold it whenever you would like."

"Commemoration? For what Father?"

"For my legacy as the king of Asgard of course."

Loki understood where this was going and immediately looked at Thor who was completely confused.

"Ah, well, your legacy…shouldn't that be your decision?"

Odin got up and paced a little, unsure of how to phrase his next words. He finally turned his back to them and spoke, "It's not just a celebration for the old King. It's also a welcome for the new one."

Thor's expression hardened.

"What is this blasphemy you speak of? Who is in all universes dares to overthrow the King of Asgard?"

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor's naivety.

Odin dramatically turned around. "You. You will be the new king of Asgard."

The next thing that happened could only be described as a series of unfortunate events. Thor opened his mouth then closed. Then he opened it once more but then closed it. He finally opened it again but no sound came out.

The other four just stared at Thor as his face went from pink to green to blue to red.

Finally, he spoke. "I will not."

Odin raised his eyebrow in challenge. "Oh? And why is that? You prefer wasting your youth frolicking with a bunch of mortals for the rest of eternity? Do not forget what you are. You are the next in line for the throne and will be king once I am gone."

"But you are still here," Loki pointed out quietly.

Odin ignored Loki's cheeky remark and continued to stare at Thor who was looking everywhere, trying to figure out if this was all a jest.

"Father, why must you do this to me?" Thor asked, completely thrown off.

"Oh don't be so dramatic. You dreamt of the throne as a child and it is indeed your destiny. Now, you will select the time, and you will do so now. Consult your brother and your new friends if you have to, but you may not run away from your duties. I will not allow it. You will be King, and you will have to give up spending so much time with your brother and the mortals."

"What?" Thor asked immediately.

"Lady Sif's Father, you know the man, he offered her hand in marriage. She is quite suitable for you and will make a beautiful bride and queen. Would you rather wed before or after you are king? I suggest after since that will be a more calm time to proclaim your marriage."

Thor stared at Odin flabbergasted. Darcy was fuming in her spot where Jane had her under her arm, trying to keep Darcy from attacking Odin or Thor. Thor looked over at Darcy and quickly flinched at her angry expression.

"Father, firstly I am not interested in wedding Sif. She is a friend of mine, but we are not in love," Thor explained, trying to get a hold of Darcy hand which she pulled away.

"Son, you need a queen at your side. A king is nothing without his queen."

"What about Lady Darcy?" Loki offered, noticing Darcy's anger building.

"What of her?" Odin questioned, ignoring Darcy's glare.

Now it was Thor's turn to glare at Odin. "What do you mean 'what of her'? Haven't you noticed, we are in love Father!"

Darcy stopped squirming. Thor had yet to properly say "I love you" so it was the first time she heard him admit his love.

And this was not the situation she imagined herself to be in when he did.

"Love!" Odin scoffed, "It's a mere infatuation. Mortal women are softer and more attached than our kind but they are weak."

"They are not weak!" Loki and Thor yelled in unison.

Odin stared angrily at Thor. "If you want to make the mistake of choosing the wrong bride then I will not stop you, for after you are king, it will not be my choice. I can only warn you as a father and I suggest you mature before you have the crown on your head."

Thor stood up raging. "Then I shall never mature, for I wish to never have that damned crown on my head!"

_A/N: So you can probably tell, I'm not ending the story right now. I definitely will finish business in Asgard properly and I will send them all back to Midgard like I originally wanted to. What I plan to do from there is to write a sequel as some of you suggested and I definitely will solve ties with SHIELD and possibly include the Avengers. I mean, it's not a guarantee, but I don't to confuse anyone in terms of what to expect. All I can ask is that you continue to read and stay tuned :) _

_The reason I thought I should end the story now is because I thought stretching it might get boring but clearly many of you would rather I keep writing. So really, thank you for answering my question._

_My thank you list is super long this time since I didn't get a chance to show appreciation last chapter but still a very large bone crushing virtual hug to __**JadeRiceBall, Serenity Akagi, pelegoddess, MidnightxDemon, mysweetkat, spooky tooth, JigokuShoujosRevenge, JPElles, EABrandon, megumisakura, Princess PrettyPants, JaninaM8**__, __**odinsdatter9 **__, and everyone who's still reading. THANK YOU SO MUCH and I hope you all are blessed with a lovely morning/afternoon/evening/night._


	25. Chapter 25: Worth the Risk

"'Not all toxic people are cruel and uncaring. Some of them love us dearly. Many of them have good intentions. Most are toxic to our being simply because their needs and way of existing in the world force us to compromise ourselves and our happiness. They aren't inherently bad people, but they aren't the right people for us. And as hard as it is, we have to let them go. Life is hard enough without being around people who bring you down, and as much as you care, you can't destroy yourself for the sake of someone else. You have to make your wellbeing a priority. Whether that means breaking up with someone you care about, loving a family member from a distance, letting go of a friend, or removing yourself from a situation that feels painful — you have every right to leave and create a safer space for yourself,'" Jane read aloud.

Darcy burped.

"Who wrote that?" Loki asked. He was lying on his bed and Jane was sitting next to him. Darcy was sprawled on Thor's lap and the two were squished in a loveseat munching on leftovers from the feast. As usual, they all stayed away from the other Asgardians and were hanging out in Loki's room, which much to Loki's dismay, had turned into their official clubhouse.

"Daniell Koepke. It was a quote I found on Darcy's phone and I wrote in my journal god knows when," Jane mused.

"Those are wise words. Are you sure they were on Darcy's phone? It seems unlikely." Loki added.

"Hey, I'm right here."

Loki craned his neck to see the sight of Darcy consuming all the food in the table in front of them, looking like the messiest baby with food dripping from her chin and his brother, Thor, gazing at her lovingly.

It was strange for Loki to watch Thor's love for Darcy grow. Women had always been very generous with their attention to Thor, yet he had never settled. He was more experienced than Loki, that was for sure, but Thor had never been in love. And to watch the man Loki had known all his life fall for Darcy so hard was baffling.

Everyone thought that Loki was the one who had changed the most, but it was really Thor who had suffered a drastic shift in personality. The overly enthusiastic, friendly god had turned into a reclusive and shy man to the people of Asgard. Thor had become humble and wise. He was no longer the reckless prince, exploiting his royal title to create mayhem. He gave up fighting, claiming that battles should be avoided and that murder was a sin. Thor's childhood mates were soon put off by his sudden diplomatic behavior and were quick to let him go. Thor was a boy turned into a man.

Who would make a perfect king.

After Odin had tried his aggressive attempt to force the crown upon Thor's head, the four friends had ultimately stopped leaving Loki's room. Thor had set up a makeshift and brought his own clutter from his room into Loki's. After the initial horror Loki felt at having Darcy and Thor once again cut short his time with Jane, he decided that it was for the best.

Odin had given Thor a proposition. If Thor agreed to be king, he could have Darcy as his wife, granted that Darcy became immortal through the means of the Forbidden Fruit which would grant her immortality. Thor would also marry another woman, such a Sif, to be the queen of Asgard since Odin did not deem Darcy as fit for any throne.

After politely stating that he was against polygamy, Thor begged the All-Father for the second option. The only other choice Thor and Loki would have to give up their immortality and be exiled from Asgard to live as mortals at Midgard.

Odin knew Midgard was not a safe option for any of them, especially if Thor and Loki became mortals, unable to protect Darcy and Jane. At this point Darcy foreshadowed that they all be killed if SHIELD ever found them and it was too risky.

But they had no other choice.

The King had given them a month to decide.

For Thor, the decision was final that day.

He could give up the throne. He could give up his hammer, all of his powers. But he could never imagine giving up Darcy.

Loki ripped Jane's journal out of her hand and silenced her complaint with his lips. Jane sighed into the kiss and she wrapped herself around Loki's frame.

They kissed like there was no world waiting to kill them and no responsibilities waiting outside Loki's door.

Until someone flung a grape at them.

"Get a room," Darcy yelled and Thor laughed, flinging another grape across the room.

Loki groaned as Jane moved away, blushing madly at forgetting, once again, that there was someone else in the room.

"As far as I know, we are in my room. Perhaps it's you two who should leave," Loki glared at the grinning self-proclaimed grape-throwing ninjas.

Thor put on an innocent face. "Why Brother? We have done nothing wrong."

Loki frowned at his brother who then sprung another grape at Loki's serious expression and Darcy and Thor burst out laughing.

Jane sat up, smiling sadly. Loki sat up too, noticing the gloom on Jane's face. He gently held her face in his palm, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

The nostalgia hit them both like a bitter reminder of their cheerful past and their miserable tomorrow.

"What's the matter love?" Loki asked, though he felt he already knew.

Jane sighed heavily, closing her eyes to keep Loki from seeing the water in them. She wanted to cry and wallow but there just wasn't time anymore.

"Ironic isn't it? Before we couldn't be together forever because you're immortal and I'm not. Now we'll both be mortal yet we still can't be together," she complained softly.

Loki pulled her into his lap and rocked her back in forth, trying to make her comfortable. As each day past, Jane was losing more and more hope and Loki couldn't stand watching Jane frantically try to seize everyday now that she knew she had a limited number. She had started recalling all her memories, reading her journals and diaries, giving oral memoirs of the books she had read to Loki and anyone who wanted to listen.

"This sucks," Darcy whined to Thor.

Thor looked ashamed.

"Thor, you know I love you. But I can't let this go on. You gotta be king. We can't die."

"But Darcy, I cannot be without you. And I cannot have Sif as my wife."

"I'll be there, even on your wedding day with Sif. I'll even dance and drink the pumpkin juice. Heck, I'll even take a dance with the bride! But c'mon, life's too precious. We can't just die because your dad is an asshole," Darcy stated, matter-of-factly.

"Darcy we have been over this a multitude of times now. I cannot live like that. I prefer death rather than to have to live a life pretending to be something I am not."

They had had this argument an innumerable amount of times, but it always ended the same way. The main point was that Thor didn't want to be the king of Asgard.

Darcy pouted. "Jane, why don't you have some quote on '101 Ways to Get out of becoming a King'?"

Jane smirked. "If only it was that easy," she said wistfully.

"Perhaps it can be…," Loki started.

Jane threw him a questioning glance.

"We don't have to go about this the diplomatic way. We can always cheat our way out," Loki suggested.

Thor looked up, interested.

Darcy got up from Thor's lap and walked over to Loki's bed, sitting next to him, leaning in, stage whispering, "I'm all ears."

"Brother, if you have a suggestion, do share it!" Thor pleaded.

"Alright, but it's just a possible plan I've been thinking of lately. It's hard to fool Odin, but if we can fool him long enough then perhaps we can find a way out of this mess."

Thor got on the bed and Darcy bounced up and down in excitement.

"What's the plan?" Jane asked, hope finally shining in her eyes.

"The All-Father said that if Thor agrees to be king, we can make Darcy immortal. He mentioned allowing her to take a bite from the Forbidden Fruit. There are versions of this fruit all over the realm. When I was in Jötunn, trying to know a little about my birth, I heard that the jötnar talk about the Forbidden Fruit in the possession of them after centuries of searching. I don't think Midgard could possess the fruit, but since we know Jötunn does, we can acquire the fruit there. Jane and Darcy can take a bite and then we can run away to Midgard and deal with the SHIELD army there, as immortals. Jane, Darcy, despite what mortals seem to think, they can't destroy us. We can be tortured and imprisoned but that is unlikely. If we can overcome SHIELD, we can rest in Midgard for possibly the rest of eternity, perhaps contribute to their science and help mortals live better lives. Regardless of what we do, it's a worthy cause," Loki said.

Darcy clapped her hands and pumped a fist into the air, "To Ju-whatever-that-place-is-called we go!"

Thor pulled her fist down and frowned at Loki. "It's not an easy task, you make it sound simple."

"Brother I am aware of the dangers of the journey. But we must try."

"Don't you think Father will try to stop us? There is no way he'll allow us to leave."

"But he doesn't have to know about it," Jane suggested.

Thor and Loki shifted their gaze to hers, urging Jane to go on.

"Well, if Thor falsely agrees to become King, he can pick a date like a year from now. In the meantime we can gain some of Odin's trust and then ask him if Darcy and I can accompany you two on a trip to whatever safe place you can think of. We'll go there to make Heimdall think we're safe and then from there we'll head to Jötunn. To ensure that Heimdall wouldn't see us there, Loki and I can derive up some invisibility potion, cause you know I have been reading a bit about those, and we can take that and be out of sight and just disappear. Your family wouldn't know to look in Jötunn for us right away so we'll have some time there and then we can quickly go back to earth where Heimdall can't see us anyway. It's fool proof really, if we act a bit. Plus it's the safest way if we want to avoid getting restricted by your father's army. We just have to keep it a secret. But I think it's worth all the risk. Like Daniell Koepke said in that quote, sometimes we just have to look out for ourselves, even if it's hard. But Thor, your parents at this point to serve as toxic people. They love you and care about you but you have the right and should make your decisions. You're centuries old, I think that's enough to be able to reject the crown and still live," Jane finished.

The other three gaped at her.

Darcy whistled. "When did you get so good at planning conspiracies?" she asked Jane.

"Since I've been hanging around the God of Mischief and the future Goddess of Feminism," Jane winked at Darcy who gave a grand bow.

"You know I always saw myself as a goddess. 'Bout time we make that official."

_A/N: I got a shot and my entire arm and hand has been sore for two days. It's annoying because it hurts to type but I felt worse not writing so I apologize for the delay in updating. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. You know, to me it's like if you have magical powers, you have to use them to the max so I never understand why supernatural fictional characters can't escape from practically anything. Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a review if you have any questions, comments, and/ concerns and I would be delighted to help. _

_Thank you to Margaritasc, Lady-Sesshoumaru12, alexma, JPElles, Hollarious969, JigokuShoujosRevenge, megumisakura, EABrandon, JaninaM8, odinsdatter9, and Princess PrettyPants. You all are so beautiful, thank you for your support._

_Stay tuned :)_


	26. Chapter 26: I Hate This Place

"I'm proud of you," Odin said to his son. Loki raised his eyebrow, questioning.

"You allowed your brother to seize the throne. It must have been difficult," Odin assumed.

"Hardly," Loki muttered lowly.

Odin chuckled. "That mortal woman of yours has changed you so much; you no longer desire the things you used to crave so desperately. I suppose it's for the best since I have gotten no complaints for you since your arrival. It's a rather refreshing change. But I have to ask, are you aware of it?"

Loki wasn't able to pin point why the king had requested to be seated next to him during the daily feast. Now it made sense. He glanced at Jane who was politely smiling into her food but Loki could see the anxiety surging through her. She was still and was occasionally glances at Loki and Odin, worried beyond reason. But Loki understood now the reason behind his father's insistence. Thor was stationed all the way on the other end of the table, awkwardly chuckling at his loud friend's jokes, far away from Odin and Loki.

This was Odin's way of leaving no room for Loki's escape. Despite the fact that the feast was for Thor, he was not at the center of Odin's attention. No, the All-Father felt that he had won over Thor when his son agreed to do everything Odin had asked. Loki was next.

"Change, my king?" Loki asked through his teeth. This was becoming painful.

"Yes. That mortal toy of yours has changed you, I fear, in permanent ways."

It took all Loki had to not glare at Odin then and there.

"Why do you fear? You yourself said it was a refreshing change," Loki countered, stabbing the meat on his plate a bit too harshly. Darcy was next to Loki, far away from Jane or Thor. Sif was sitting on Thor's right side, while Jane was squished between Asgardian oafs.

"It's refreshing but your mother wonders if you have lost yourself living amongst the wretched mortal," Odin said bitterly.

"'Wretched?'" Darcy interrupted, while Loki stabbed his plate harder.

"Well, she's a bit worthless. She offers no appeal to the eyes and is far to understanding and intelligent to entertain. Not to mention, those curious eyes for her intrude every room of this castle and often I find her staring at our men as if we're the unusual ones. She's analyzes everything with her calculating eyes which fill me with insecurity. She sees too much and thinks too much. Yet, she has no use. No feminine grace or elegance; I can't imagine her as a bride to anyone, truthfully. Frankly, Jane Foster is a unless wretch who will remain an uninteresting mortal till the end of time, despite her strange compassion. Her trust for everyone is so naïve, that girl will end up getting herself killed one day," Odin laughed darkly.

Darcy's eyes widened in terror. Loki's fork clinked against the plate. He was staring down at the plate which Darcy was sure was about to explode any minute if someone didn't do something.

So, to distract Loki who was turning a bit blue, Darcy kicked him under the table, leaning to her side to whisper, "Loki. Chill. Calm down. You don't want to do this. Think about Jane, dead. If you do anything bad, we'll be back in square one and Odin will never trust you two to go anywhere and then she'll stay mortal forever. Seriously, just breathe…"

Odin looked up at Loki. "My son, is there anything wrong with what I said? You have to be objective as a future counsel man to your brother. Jane Foster will not last very long so I recommend we send her back to Midgard before your attachment grows."

Darcy gulped. _This guy does not know when to shut up_, she thought to herself.

Loki glanced at Darcy whose fingers were digging into her arm and he declawed her hand from him and turned to Odin. Loki had a look of death on his face.

If looks could kill, Odin would have died then and there.

But the king bravely challenged his son with his unwavering stare. Suddenly a scarier thing occurred. Loki's glare cooled in such a way that made Darcy shiver and Odin drop his courageous wall.

"I suppose everything you just said, no matter what I think of it, made sense in your mind. And no matter what I say, you will continue to believe that about Jane. So it would be imprudent of me to waste my time to say anything otherwise," Loki stated calmy. But he was too calm.

Suddenly Loki sat up straighter and pushed his chair back.

"I suddenly remembered I have task I left uncompleted. Before I leave, I do promise you, Dr. Jane Foster will not stay in Asgard long. We-she has plans to return back home as she finds our realm rather dull. I promised her a trip around the realms as thanks for all her help. She did save my life a multitude of times. I cannot forget that very easily. I will ask her tonight on when she wishes to leave. For now, I apologize for leaving so early, but I must retire right away. Thank you, All-Father, for the lovely meal," Loki coldly excused himself, getting up.

Odin had never seen Loki behave so reserved around him. Loki did not see him as his father at all and that saddened Odin. Odin silently cursed himself for insulting Jane in front of Loki. In his attempt to save his son for himself, Odin had ended up pushing Loki further away.

He quickly cleared his throat and got up as well. "Very well. I did not know Jane was ready to leave. You two may tour the realms on whatever date you wish to leave. However, I will be sending Thor along with you to guarantee your return and Jane's departure. It's just a precaution to ensure that you two will come back safe and ready to serve the kingdom. That's my lone wish. Apart from that you can do whatever you wish."

Loki nodded once and turned around.

"Oh, before I forget, you must leave before Thor accepts the crown. I suggest you plan a trip soon," Odin muttered, eager to get rid of Jane.

"Perfect," Loki muttered to himself as he got up and swiftly walked away.

Oblivious to Loki's plan, Odin happily grinned to himself, smiling at his wife who was beaming at her husband's success. Frigga had been quiet for the entire evening because she was too preoccupied by the worry of Loki's decision in regards to Jane.

Now there was no question. Jane Foster would no longer be a part of their lives.

Darcy stared at Loki's uneaten plate of ripped up food, pitying the now twice murdered meat, wondering how the royals would feel when they finally realize that Loki never had the intention of living in any world that didn't have Jane.

!

"We need it to boil for a couple days until most of it evaporates down to a smaller portion. Right now, it's concentration is at a maximum and it would be unsafe to take this because it will last too long," Jane explained to Darcy and Thor.

Loki smirked as Jane glowed standing in front of an improvised lab table, in her element. She was genuinely smiling at her work. Of course Loki had helped largely with the magic portion of the potion-making process, but he did grant Jane the honors of supervising the entire experiment.

Jane had been so relieved to finally have some productive work to do. She had dragged her goals out to a week, spending the time researching, filling up journals about the creating potions. Loki was more than willing about letting Jane take up all his time to teach her about the art. He didn't mind watching Jane's amazement and endearing curiosity fill her with a passion unique to Jane. They worked day and night, side by side. Loki had already perfected the art of making potions and could have wiped up the potion in a couple of days but this was far better.

"This is wonderful Jane," Thor praised Jane who simply shone with pleasure and pride for her new experience.

"Very cool," Darcy agreed, giving Jane a big hug. "Good job getting her out of her funk. Plus it was nice to see her fan-girl over science once again instead of you," Darcy winked at Loki who winked at the blushing Jane.

"Alright Thor, since you and Darcy already picked out all the supplies we'll need for our trip, you just have to pick a date, later this week. I recommend this Friday, since today's only Tuesday and it'll give us a safety window in case something happens with the potion," Jane said.

"Today's Tuesday? Jesus, have we been here for like a year now?" Darcy asked.

"Almost four months."

"Good god it feels so much longer. I really hate this place," Darcy complained.

"Me too," Loki agreed.

Jane turned her attention to Thor who was biting his lip, considering the best time.

"I talked to Father yesterday about the commemoration date. He basically selected midway next week and said if I wanted to I could delay to next month as well, so this, as you said, 'Friday' could work. I'll talk to him about the trip early tomorrow morning, I'm sure he will permit our departure."

!

"No, you may not go," Odin simply stated.

"But why not Father?" Thor politely asked.

Loki was using his magic to eavesdrop on the conversation from his own room. He shook his head as a negative at Jane and Darcy to translate Odin's decision and they all groaned.

"Heimdall said the stars incline a big loss to our kingdom in some days. We had the prophet come in and he warned me that my foolishness will cost me. I cannot fathom what foolishness that senile man was referring to, for I, King Odin of Asgard would never dream of ever doing anything out of order. But now may not be a safe time to travel for you. If it's a loss, I'd rather not have to bear it alone."

Thor internally rolled his eyes at his father's egocentric deduction. It amused and saddened him that Odin was only concerned about his pity-party and was restricting his son for such a selfish need.

Loki physically rolled his eyes at his father's predictable hubris. Unlike Thor, none of these revelations surprised him.

"But Father, Jane Foster begs to depart soon."

"Believe me, that makes me very happy, but she will have to wait," Odin laughed.

Loki gritted his teeth. He invaded Thor's mind, something he hadn't done in a long while, and planted his words into Thor's mind, hoping this form of communication would work.

A voice echoed in Thor's mind. "_Try harder, Thor_," it said hurriedly.

Thor jumped at the voice but quickly composed himself.

"Father she doesn't wish to wait," Thor pushed.

"Well then tell her that she has no other choice," Odin said stubbornly.

"Stupid bastard," Loki muttered back in his room, making Jane elbow him and Darcy laugh. "I know he wants you to leave but he's just being stubborn to exploit his authority. I really hate that man."

"Me too," Darcy echoed his earlier words, laughing harder.

"Tell Thor not to give up," Jane encouraged.

Loki sent another nonverbal plea to Thor.

Thor racked his brain for ideas.

"Father, I-I forgot to inform you. Darcy no longer wishes to wed me."

Odin and Loki both straightened up in surprise.

"What are you saying?" Odin demanded.

"She-um-she said that, she doesn't want to marry me now that she knows I'll have two wives. I also don't wish to marry her since I too have lost interest in our relationship. So, Darcy wishes to leave along with Jane as soon as possible," Thor lied.

Odin shot up from his throne. "That is wonderful news!" he cried with joy. "I told you my son, these mortal women; they are not fit for Asgardian men. Trust me when I say, you certainly got the better end of this deal."

Thor endured a bit more of Odin's defamation speech of mortal women until he finally asked, "But Father, Lady Darcy is angry with me and wishes to leave with Jane as well, as soon as possible."

Odin thought for a bit. He knew Frigga would feel better if Darcy and Jane would leave as soon as possible. Plus, he couldn't afford letting Darcy stay since she could change her mind.

"Forget the senile prophet's words. I grant you permission to leave with those mortals and send them away back to where they came from. Don't assist them back to Midgard though since Heimdall will not be able to locate your whereabouts and also, I have not told you this, but I cannot enter that realm without limiting my powers. It be best if you send them to Midgard on their own. But I allow you and Loki to travel to the other realms with them, freely. You have pleased me very much with this news my son, I am indeed very happy!"

Jane nudged Loki who had been silent for too long.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Odin said yes. We can leave on Friday," Loki smiled.

"That's terrific! But how did Thor get him to say yes?"

Loki glanced sheepishly at Darcy.

"He might have told Odin that he no longer is interested in our Darcy, that he loves her no more," Loki wickedly laughed at Darcy's glare.

"What! He said that! Oh god, I'm gonna kill him," Darcy vowed solemnly.

_A/N: Not a totally engaging chapter, but it serves as a plot filler. Please review if you have any comments, questions, or concerns, and although everyone is entitled to their own opinion, I still am daring to ask that you be kind with your words. That said, constructive criticism is more than welcome, but there's no need to be aggressive, I'm sure. The reason I wrote that is because I've seen authors getting harassed in the reviews with immature comments and when I saw that today on someone else's story I just needed to vent. But you all so far have been so sweet, so that was probably unnecessary, but it's still an important message. _

_**An anonymous comment over the internet should not be a way to bully someone, especially if they are being courageous enough to put up their work on the internet for everyone to see. Believe me when I say, it is nerve-racking to predict the reaction of others when you already have your own doubts about your writing skills. If you have suggestions, I recommend using your people-skills as you would in real life to share your opinion instead of sounding like some uneducated lethargic little playground bully with nothing to do with their time than curse people out. Use your time and words to spread love, not hate. As Tom Hiddleston once cheekily said, "Make love, not war".**_

_Yes I am aware of how inappropriate sounds. But still. _

_Anyways, enough of the heavy. Thank you to the usual suspects: __JPElles__, __odinsdatter9__, and __Princess PrettyPants__, also __EABrandon__ for reviewing and you, yes you, whoever you are, for reading the story and this note._

_Thanks for reading everyone and stay tuned :)_


	27. Chapter 27: One in the Same

"Jackets?"

"Packed."

"Food?"

"Packaged."

"Human currency?"

"Duplicated."

"Your scepter?"

"Loaded with tesseract energy."

"Suitcases?"

"Shrunken and pocketed."

Jane closed her writing pad, sliding it in her parka's pocket. Her eyes met Loki's.

"And lastly, invisibility potion?" she asked.

Loki patted his own sweatshirt pocket to confirm.

Jane relaxed.

"Let's do this."

!

Thor pulled on a warm sweater. Darcy wrapped her arm around his and swung her messenger bag over her shoulder. They walked out Thor's room. The door shut closed behind, a unique echo the castle would never hear again.

!

It was a sight. Darcy and Thor, and Jane and Loki lined up, holding on to one another in one way or another. They were huddled in a circle wearing black garments, a literal cloud of black at the end of the rainbow bridge. The group moved like an army, walking in the night, the glow of the bridge illuminating their hooded faces and the colorful beams shining off on them.

They were quiet, a silent pack of wolves, strutting into the night with unknown intentions.

Heimdall squinted for a moment.

The four friends did not look like they were going on a simple vacation.

There was an overcast of sadness mixed with indifference, particularly on Thor's face. The castle was fast asleep, as was the rest of Asgard. Thanks to Loki's tricks, there was an aroma in the air that even made Heimdall yawn, even though the guard never slept.

As the group neared Heimdall in the golden chamber, their faces became clearer and the determination made the guard do a double take.

What was going on?

"Heimdall," Thor greeted the guard in a very low voice, well, it was low for the usual enthusiastic Thor.

Heimdall smiled a smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Prince Thor, why do you look so?"

Thor chuckled darkly. "I'm afraid the night has been unkind."

_As all the nights and days in this stupid realm have been_, Loki thought bitterly. His expression remained blank and he was silent as ever.

"How so?" Heimdall pressed.

"I am leaving what was once my home. Asgard, the place of my birth, my childhood, my youth. This was my utopia at a time. A realm like no other. A night like this reminds me of my loss. How naïve I had been before, I am reminded of their childish indifference to sadness. Now sadness is all I feel, but I hope to leave the behind along with my tainted memories as a child."

Heimdall felt sick. "Why are you speaking this way? Has anything truly changed? Is this no longer your home?" he scoffed. He was not used to Thor's new intensity and seriousness. It frightened him to see Thor go from a childish young man to someone Heimdall had yet to recognize.

Thor gave him a sad smile. "I'm afraid for a while I won't be home. I suppose my emotional state is due to mere nostalgia. But I will miss my giving parents, and you, my Lord."

Thor walked up to Heimdall and hugged him deeply. Not used to such intimacy, Heimdall stood there silently. Now it was for sure. Darcy had turned Thor into an emotional fool.

Abruptly, Thor let the guard go and he shifted back towards the group. Jane gave Heimdall a small wave goodbye and the pack moved towards the portal.

"Thor! Thor, Loki, where are your parents?" Heimdall interrupted.

"In the castle," Thor quietly replied.

"Why are they not here, to wish you farewell?"

Thor looked away and Loki answered, "They think we'll be back soon. No sense in bringing on tears when we all are going on a mere holiday."

"Loki, I'm surprised at least Frigga didn't come. At Thor's last departure, the entire castle and kingdom came to bid him a goodbye. Perhaps you should wait to leave in the morning when the others would be able to express their blessings. It's nighttime, wouldn't you rather have a celebratory leave or at least a morning feast?"

Thor looked at Loki with a pained expression. Then he moved towards the portal, shifting Mjölnir in his hands, opening the portal on his own. He couldn't wait to get out.

Loki quickly answered Thor, "That is unnecessary. It's a quick trip, there's no need for extra drama. The All-Father gave us permission to leave whenever we'd like and we decide the time has come now."

The portal opened and the white light shone brightly into the room. Thor turned around a little to look at Heimdall. He opened his other hand and Darcy slipped her hand into his.

"My brother is right. It's all unnecessary," Thor added quietly.

Loki offered Jane her arm and she took it and held on tightly. Thor nodded at them and Loki quickly walked into the light along with Jane. Just like that, they were gone.

Heimdall gaped at Thor, open mouthed. "What have you turned into?"

Thor's lips twitched and Darcy looked at the guard, irritated.

"An introvert," she answered, rolling her eyes. She pulled Thor into the portal and with a wave of the hammer, the portal closed shut.

!

First there was the white flash. Then the stream of color flashed past all of them, translucent droplets and splashes of something that could only be described as a mix of magic and science.

"_They are one in the same."_

Jane could practically here Loki's earlier words echo in her mind heavily was she tumbled into a land of green and her world spun once before it all went black.

!

"What the fuck is this? What the fuck was that? What the fuck are you?" Darcy asked holding her head in both hands. She rested her head between her knees, scooting away from Thor.

"Thor, stop, your voice is piercing through my skull," she complained.

Thor pouted at Loki who would have laughed except Jane was on the ground unconscious.

"Brother, what happened?" Thor whispered to Loki.

"We did not travel as lightly as we should have. It was way too fast," Loki frowned.

Darcy opened one eye, trying to adjust to the light.

Her jaw dropped.

Jane stirred. "Uh," she moaned, shielding her eyes from the shining light above her. "Am I dead?"

Loki cradled her face in her palms, urging her to sit up. "No, my love, we're here."

"Here?" Darcy asked. She tugged on Thor's leg, pulling him down to sit next to her. "Is this place what I think it is? Because if it is then that's really cool and I would kiss you right now, but my brain is about to throw up so we'll wait, but damn, this is nice. This is really nice," she complimented.

Thor beamed happily glad that in theory, Darcy was somewhat happy.

Jane experimented opening and closing her eyes. She leaned on Loki and sat up. The two couples beheld the sight before them, leaning into one another to marvel at the surrealist view.

It was different, unexpected, something Jane could have never imagined herself.

Even Darcy was speechless.

Well, until she opened her mouth again and commented, "It's so green."

Thor couldn't tell if that was a complaint, a good thing or just an observation so he settled on nodding as did Jane.

A small figure in the distance moved towards them. As it trudged towards them, it grew in size.

_Looks like an animal…a bunny maybe_, Jane guessed.

The animal grew bigger. Larger than a bunny, but what was it? It traveled on two legs and had brown, almost human looking hair. And it was wearing clothes. And it was getting bigger and bigger.

As the figure neared, they realized, the mini-whatever-was _was_ not an animal.

It was a person. A very tiny person.

Darcy looked at it bewildered and Jane's jaw slacked towards the ground in amazement.

The little person smiled a 100-wat grin when it stopped in front of them. Jane and Darcy both jumped when the little cheerful elf spoke in a shrill voice.

"Ah! Asgardians and mortals! What a lovely group of beings. Welcome to Alfheim."

_A/N: Alfheim, my chosen destination. In Thor 2, when Thor's telling Jane about the 9 realms he mentioned that and it's the home of "light" elves, so I thought in terms of vacation spots, this was the only one that made sense. I don't know any elvish-names, so if you have suggestions, please tell me because my Norse mythology knowledge is lacking. I think from here the story will pick up because lately I've been just coming up with predictable chapters but finally, something new! So yes, if you have idea of names for the elves, leave a review. I have a couple cute ones in mind too…Apologies for the short and slightly uneventful chapter._

_Shout outs to __JPElles__, __JaninaM8__, __Princess PrettyPants__, __EABrandon__, __JigokuShoujosRevenge__, __odinsdatter9__, __JadeRiceBall__, __The FaIIen Angel__, and __WickedWickedDame__ for being awesome human beings._

_Thank you for reading and stay tuned :)_


	28. Chapter 28: Lucky

"My name is Beriadan, and I am the owner of this meadow," the friendly little guy claimed proudly.

Loki was the first to recover. He stood up, towering over Beriadan. He quickly kneeled down again to be polite.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. This is my brother, Prince Thor of Asgard. Darcy Lewis and Jane Foster," he gestured to everyone. "And I'm Loki."

"The God of Mischief," the elf elaborated stiffly.

"Well, I mean no harm, if that is a concern," Loki quickly defended himself.

Beriadan's eyes softened. "I know. I have a gift, just as you."

"Oh?"

"Indeed, I am an Empath. I can read of all your emotions. And I can tell, you are not here to harm, instead you are here to hide, am I wrong?"

Thor looked at Loki wide eyed. "Brother, he knows," he said.

"Beriadan, dear light elf, please grant us refuge. My brother is burdened by royal duties he wishes not to be a part of, and I seek freedom from a false home. Please, aid us, and in return, we will help you in whatever way we can," Loki begged.

Beriadan bowed. "My Gods, do not fret. Alfheim is a realm of love and peace. We have only one ruler, the Light Queen, Cuilwen, the goddess of life. I would offer you my humble home to reside in for the duration of your visit, but the Queen's castle is a much suitable place for royalty."

Thor spoke up, "Friend, we are no longer royalty. I no longer consider myself a part of my kingdom. My nobility remains only in my name. If you'd be so kind to see us as your own, we'd be forever grateful."

For a light elf, the sight of four humanoid figures larger than his own, it was reasonably difficult to see these strangers as his own kind. But Beriadan had been raised by his own kingdom to serve guests to the fullest so he decided that that was what he must do.

"As you wish," the elf bowed again. "Have you ever visited Alfheim before?"

"As a child, many times. But we didn't after that as grown Asgardians are too fond of luxury to be able to live in a land not dripping gold," Loki joked.

Beriadan let out a warm laugh. "You see things clearly. Oblivion is not a useful state of mind, but neither is bitterness," he told Loki gently.

Jane smiled in agreement and Loki bit his tongue. The light elf was right. Loki's bitter mind clouded his happiness. But now he was away from Asgard; he could enjoy himself freely now.

"I apologize for my bitter emotions. My self-pity is not something I'm proud of," Loki admitted.

"Never apologize for how you feel Loki. You shouldn't condemn your emotions; they are a very real and authentic part of you. They make you and me similar beings. We all feel the same things, no matter the language, race, or realm. Our accent, lifestyle, and principles may vary, but happiness and sadness is present in every world. In a way, just a smile can unite us all with recognition that despite our difference, we are of one kind. Living beings, struggling for survival that is," Beriadan wisely replied.

Loki nodded once, now smiling. Beriadan was a lot like Jane. He didn't judge him.

"Mr. Beriadan, hello, um, I was wondering, is there a place my friend and I can rest? My friend and I are mortals and the travel wasn't…easy. Can we stay in your meadow or would you prefer we rest somewhere else?" Jane asked.

"Oh, Jane Foster, feel free to do whatever you'd like. My home is not far from here. There's one road exiting the meadow from the corner back there," the elf pointed behind Jane, "A cabin is there. It's big enough for all of you. My house is on the other side, where I just came from. You may rest wherever you please, and since you are no longer royalty, your activities are not anyone's concern," Beriadan winked.

"You are my favorite person in this entire realm," Darcy finally spoke. She was still in pain and was trying to keep the light out of her eyes.

"Thank you Darcy," the elf said happily. Darcy held up a lazy peace sign and grunted in reply.

Beriadan clasped his hands together. "Well, I'll be heading off since you all seem like people who prefer to be on your own. It was a pleasure meeting all of you. Such a lovely and diverse group of people, I bless you with eternal joy."

And with that the Light elf hurried away to wherever he came from. The green meadow enclosed everyone's gratitude for the little man who, Loki was sure, felt every bit of it.

"Is he gone?" Darcy whispered.

"Yeah," Jane replied, getting up to stretch, wincing in the process. Loki jumped up to steady her.

Suddenly, he swooped her up, bridal style. She yelped in protest but he silenced her once more with one of classic silencing kisses. Then he peppered many more all over her face, making Jane forget all about the piercing pain in her forehead.

When Loki finally pulled his face away, she saw his megawatt grin beaming at her.

"Someone's happy," Jane giggled.

"Very. I know we're still in a bit of a mess, but in this moment, as of right now, I feel incredibly lucky to have you in my arms," Loki told her. The look on his face made Jane's heart clench with emotion. It was so full of love and affection, she couldn't imagine her life before Loki anymore.

He came into her life and since then she had changed so much. Jane's life turned into an adventure, she finally had someone who cared for her, who loved her. It was a love she had never experienced before, and if her throat was caught up with emotion, she would have told Loki how he wasn't the lucky one; she was.

"I love you," Jane chocked out.

"I love you more than life Jane. You gave me something to fight for. Without you, my life would have been a story of misery but you brought so much hope and love into it that now I finally cherish my time alive with you. Every moment with you is a sweet escape of freedom. I love you very, very much," Loki passionately replied.

Jane leaned in and kissed Loki fiercely. She pulled only an inch away to whisper, "You are my everything. You're all I have. Don't ever leave me. Seriously, I…I don't know what I'd do without you."

Loki quickly uttered a promise and pulled her to him again.

They stayed there, Loki standing with Jane in his arms, his mouth never leaving hers. It was pure love that radiated from them and brightened the green meadow even more.

That moment alone could have easily defined peace and perfection, all wrapped in one.

That is until a loud snore pierced through the air. The noise startled the kissing pair and they separated to realize once again that they were not in a world of their own.

Jane looked over to find Darcy sprawled over Thor, both fast asleep, both snoring loudly.

Loki crinkled his nose in childish frustration and pouted at Jane, who laughed at his annoyed expression.

She freed herself from Loki's hold and balanced her two feet on the ground. She walked over to Darcy who had her hand smacked on Thor's face.

Jane nudged her friend sharply.

"Hm?" Darcy drooled onto Thor's sweater.

"Darcy, maybe you should let Thor breathe. You're squishing him," Jane said into Darcy's ear.

"_You're_ squishing him," Darcy retorted sleepily. Jane flicked her ear and Darcy opened one eye to glare at Jane.

"Let's look for the cabin; you have all day to rest," Jane reasoned.

"_You_ have all day to rest," Darcy retorted again.

Jane blinked. "Okay, you're not even making sense."

"_You're_ not – "

"Ok, I get it. I give up," Jane sat back. She lied on the ground and Loki slipped next to her. She snuggled into him.

"The ground is pretty comfortable too," Jane compromised, laughing along with Loki.

"They are impossible," she whispered about Thor and Darcy.

Loki's green eyes glanced at Thor and Darcy, who were wrapped around each other like noodles.

"They are heedless," Loki added.

"Oblivious."

"Reckless."

"Wild."

"Rampant."

Jane sighed. "But you love your brother, don't you? Even after everything you've been through? You love him."

"I do. He still is as annoying as before, but he has been my companion for a while. Though Thor was once my enemy, he really is the only family I have left. We are too different, yet somewhere in my heart, I care for his well-being," Loki said thoughtfully.

"It's funny how different Darcy and I are. But she has been my rock for so long. I guess that's how the relationships differ. Friends and siblings, those people around our age that see us in a consistent light are the ones we cherish the most. They are the only ones that don't want to change us…"

"Don't need us to be better," Loki whispered.

"Or perfect. They take us in as we are. It's wonderful to have people like that in our lives."

"It really is."

Jane nuzzled into Loki's chest, wrapping her arm around his torso as he did the same, cuddling her to him.

"We're so lucky," Jane whispered to Loki who hummed in agreement.

From behind her, Jane heard Darcy's soft snore, synchronizing with Thor's loud one, and they all fell asleep, huddled together in the divine, green meadow, all worries forgotten.

!

"What do you mean they left?!" Odin asked outraged.

Heimdall nodded grimly. "They left in the dark. Thor himself told me that you gave him permission."

Frigga looked at Odin accusingly.

"I did, but I didn't expect him to leave so quietly," Odin defended himself.

"This is so unlike Thor. That Darcy," Frigga spat, "it's all her doing! Those mortal women snuck around their castle as if they were always hiding something. Made me so uncomfortably. Loki was always this way, lurking in the shadows, preferring quiet to noise. But Thor? He loves celebration. Why would he depart like a thief in the night that has something to hide? Oh that Darcy, that witch, she has changed my son. It is not right. Once he returns, we must fix him All-Father."

Odin nodded in agreement. "The king of Asgard cannot be a shy soul. Asgard needs a fierce lion, not a wise old owl."

Heimdall frowned at the royal couple. "But my King, Thor has become rather wise. Isn't that applaudable?"

Odin scoffed. "Of course, but our kingdom doesn't need a savant Heimdall. A leader needs to be boisterous, uplifting. Look at your current King for instance. I am diplomatic, but not I'm firm. Thor has become gentle even with nature. Such feminine traits of kindness and politeness are simply not fit."

Frigga looked at Odin worriedly.

"Are you implying Thor is not no longer fit for the throne?" Heimdall asked.

"I'm afraid if he doesn't change then we will have to delay the commemoration. If the new king will be as much of an old soul as the current one then I should go on with my rule until a new option presents itself. I'm afraid after Thor's recent actions; it is proven that for now, there is no urgency for him to claim the throne. Heimdall, have one of your men send Thor the message to prolong his vacation for as long as he wishes. He will not be king anytime soon. I will need you to make sure he does not leave Alfheim anytime soon. He cannot go back to Midgard. I cannot fathom what he'll turn into if he spends a moment longer at that lowly realm."

Frigga cursed Darcy once more.

_A/N: I ended up looking at Elvish translations for names on a website. The name Eve means life and it's Elvish translation was Cuilwen. Beriander means the defender of all men and is from the name Alexander. Beriander will be back in the next chapters. Thank you for all your suggestions in terms of elves' names._

_When I first started writing this story a month ago, I had a very bubbling need to write and was putting up 3 to 4 updates every day. Currently, I still feel just as enthusiastic, but now that the novelty of the characters is gone, I feel a bit pressured to carry out the story in a nonsensical manner so it has a rise and fall and it ends well. But if I were to be honest, these characters have become so defined and special that I can't imagine how it'll end. I just want them to do everything. _

_My concern is that you all will be bored. I had this same concern four chapters ago. Will I drag this too long to the point that it becomes inauthentic and tedious? I truly hope not. I just am struggling to figure out how I want to shape my story which is why there are gaps with the updating. I thought I should explain my thought process since there are a few people who are very invested in this story as readers and I don't want to disappoint anyone._

_Anyways, thank you to __**EABrandon**__ (did you just pull a Gollum), __**Princess PrettyPants**__ (glad you get the characters so well), __**odinsdatter9**__ (I couldn't bring myself to steal from Shakespeare ;) but thank you for the wonderful idea), __**JPElles**__ (you are an encyclopedia when it comes to Norse mythology, aren't you?), the brilliant __**JigokuShoujosRevenge**__, and the awesome __**megumisakura**__, also the amazing __**Anvenx**__ for your words and support. _

_Thank you everyone for reading and stay tuned :)_


	29. Chapter 29: Go With The Flow

The cabin was beyond beautiful.

It was a decent sized cabin, filled with little trinkets and goodies, a dream resort. There were multiple rooms in the two story wooden home, all filled with unique designs and craftsmanship. What looked to Jane like antique furniture was decorated with matchless pillows and throws that looked irreplaceable. It was homey, perfect for the four visitors. The exclusivity the cabin provided made the guests feel like they were in a world of their own.

_I could stay here forever_, Jane sighed.

She had to share a room with Darcy for the night since Thor's snoring was getting problematic. Jane couldn't tell what time it was, but after getting up from the ground on which they had slept all day, she decided that it didn't matter.

A majority of Jane's life had passed by where she was living waiting for her future to come and save her. Then her work involved waiting for the perfect clear sky nights. The precise calculations required the regular utilization of a clock or watch nearby. But now she had come to a world where time was unimportant. No one was chasing time here. They could do whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted.

Jane brushed her hand against the mosaic on the windows. Even in the dark it was stunning. Her hand strolled on the luscious wood and soft bed, for a moment she allowed herself to simply stand there and breathe the fresh air.

After walking the perimeter of the room, admiring everything, Jane stopped at the bathroom door where Darcy had taken homage.

She knocked twice on the door.

"Any plans of coming out?" she asked from outside.

The door flung open and Darcy flew out and jumped in the bed.

Jane sat next to her and felt her forehead. "Feeling better?"

"Just a bit. If only they had some TV I could distract myself place with. And some pop tarts."

"The guys are downstairs making dinner, maybe Loki can magically conjure some up," Jane suggested.

Darcy ran down the stairs before Jane was done talking.

!

Apparently Thor and Loki had tried to give Jane and Darcy a surprise of sorts.

One of Jane's classical CD's was playing in the background. Partick Doyle's _To Thine Own Self Be True_, she recalled. Where the sound was coming from was a mystery.

The lights were dimmed and tall white candles where lit around the dining area. There were wine goblets and Midgardian champagne resting on the table. The curtains were pulled up and the beautiful night sky was revealed.

Honestly, the presentation was nice. But, it confused the human girls. The homey dining room looked like a forced scene from a romantic comedy that simply didn't belong.

"Loki? Thor? What's going on?" Jane asked. The brothers walked, dressed up in black suits, looking as if they were each going to a wedding, most likely their own.

Darcy and Jane stared as their significant other walked towards them wearing sly smiles on their faces.

"Well? What do you think? Does this atmosphere remind you of proper Midgardian date or not?" Loki asked Jane, winking.

"Darcy, do you like it?" Thor asked hopefully.

Jane half-smiled. The attempt was beyond amusing since on normal occasion the guys were openly sappy romantics and now this human gesture frankly came off as, well, awkward.

"It's…," Jane tried to come up with a good compliment but with the mosaic art on the windows and the tall white candles, she felt more like she was at a church service than a date.

Darcy walked over to the table.

"Candles?" she asked slowly. If Jane was correct, Darcy was about to go into hysterics. "What are we, witches?"

A giggle escaped Jane's lip and she tried to regain her amusement, but it was too late. Loki caught on.

"This was idiotic, wasn't it?" he asked Jane, already knowing the answer.

Jane bit her lip and nodded. "Just a bit," she confirmed.

Loki sighed in defeat and looked at Thor, who looked equally stumped, in exasperation. For a moment, they all stared at one another. The guys were wearing these high end tuxedos while Jane was still wearing the same clothes from their sneaky escape and Darcy was in her pink pajamas that had black cats all over them.

A different classical song began to play, this one, a soft sad melody.

"Now I feel like I'm at a funeral," Darcy deadpanned.

Thor tried to distract her. "But look! There's champagne!"

"Yes, so we can drink enough to hopefully forget all about tonight," Loki muttered, loosening his tie and unbuttoning his jacket, walking over to help blow out the candles so the wooden house wouldn't accidently catch on fire.

"But…," Thor protested, disheveled, not having imagined this turn of the evening.

Darcy wrapped her arms around Thor's waste and reached up to pull his pouty face down to hers.

"Darcy, I'm sorry. I just wanted to…," Thor began explaining.

"Oh hush you sappy softie," Darcy told him, initiating a deep kiss that caused Jane and Loki to leave the room.

They strolled outside. Jane studied the sky. There were more stars than she had ever seen, Alfheim was so bright at night, and it blew her away.

Loki chuckled.

Her eyes reflecting the shine of the thousand diamonds above them looked at him in question.

"It's funny, no matter what realm we go to, I always find you with your head always facing upward at the sky with your mouth wide open," he lovingly explained.

"It's-"

"-fascinating, I know," Loki finished for her. This was not the first time they had had this argument so he decided to skip this one.

Jane studied Loki's face for a moment.

"You have hair on your face now. Looks like you're growing a mean beard," she commented, reaching up to poke his cheek.

"Good god you are like a little observant kitten aren't you? Does anything get pass you?"

"Why are you picking on me?"

"Allow me to correct myself; you're a little observant _and_ angry kitten."

Jane pushed him but Loki didn't move. He laughed as she walked away, away from the castle towards the meadow, her head quickly turning upward again as she gazed at the sky again in wonder.

Chuckling to himself, Loki quickly ran inside to grab their dinner, ignoring Thor and Darcy's heavy kissing. A plate slipped out of his hand and crashed on the ground in a heavy noise but Thor and Darcy still didn't part. Slightly grossed out, Loki ran back out with the food into the night, towards the meadow to finally be with his Jane.

!

"Words cannot describe my regret. I am sorry I didn't ask the God to stay," Beriadan mumbled sadly.

"Beriadan, it wasn't your fault. I know in this realm it comes off as a rude thing to simply give a letter leave but in other realms, it quite the norm," Loki reassured the displeased elf.

"I didn't even get a chance to offer him any food for his travel. He simply came, saw me and then saw Lady Jane walking towards me and dropped the parchment into my hand and just left. It happened so quickly, I don't even know his name," the Light elf cried.

Darcy looked at Beriadan in silent panic, not sure how to calm the little guy.

"Dude chill, it's all okay…I know in your town it's a big social faux-pas but you shouldn't feel bad! I mean, it's not like you made him leave. In this case, I gotta say it, he was the rude one Beriadan, not you," Darcy soothed.

The elf hiccupped and Darcy handed him a goblet filled with champagne. "Here, have same happy juice. Drown your sorrows Berdy, a new day is to come and it needs you to continue being awesome so tell your champagne your troubles and then watch them disappear into your little elf belly."

Beriadan dutifully nodded and began murmuring into his drink.

"My wife thinks I'm too short…"

Loki frowned at Darcy.

"No not her Berdy! Go home, keep the glass," Darcy told Beriadan who gave her a grateful bow and drunk with sadness walked out the door.

Darcy rubbed her hands together. "Mission accomplished," she declared. She raised a fist up at Loki who gave her a fist bump without meeting her eyes. He was too busy rolling them at Jane and Thor who were sprawled over the letter, psychoanalyzing the piece of parchment.

"What could it mean?" Thor wondered out loud for the thousandth time. Jane pursued her lips and squinted at the paper, not believing words herself.

"It means Odin thinks you're too boring to be king," Darcy cackled at Thor who frowned.

"Jane, can will you let go of that letter and eat something?" Loki asked, tired of fussing over the note.

"Loki, this is a big deal. I mean how can Odin all of a sudden decide that Thor isn't ready to be king? Something's wrong…," Jane said thoughtfully.

"And I'm not boring," Thor defended.

Loki pulled the letter out of Jane's hands to look at it for the first time. He read over it once and closed his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Darcy asked Thor.

"Loki can study a parchment and tell at what time it was written and the conversation that was going on while it was getting written. It's an underrated talent," Jane whispered to Darcy.

"I believe Heimdall is the only other capable being on Asgard that can also go back and look into the past, not only with parchment, but with any object," Thor added, staring at Loki.

He finally opened his eyes and nonchalantly placed the note back in Jane's hand and grabbed his goblet and drank a large gulp of champagne.

Thor fidgeted. "Well? What did you hear?"

Loki's face remained emotionless but his eyes danced with amusement.

"Darcy's right. You are too boring to be king," he answered.

"What?" Thor asked, flabbergasted.

"Told ya," Darcy sang, sipping more champagne in celebration of being correct.

"But what does _that _mean?" Jane asked confused.

"That means the All-Father instructed a scribe to come up with an excuse to extend our vacation so Thor will not grab the throne right away. The All-Father is disappointed by your newly acquired decency and wisdom. And he's right. Asgard is too pompous to want a wise young king. You'll have to wait for when you are older to acquire the throne," Loki elaborated.

"And the news in the letter? About the prophet saying I cannot be king for the next millennia or so?"

Darcy snorted into her drink.

"It's a lie. The prophet wasn't even in the castle when this letter was written I bet. It's just an excuse."

Thor sat back, amazed.

"Huh. Well, that was simple," Thor muttered to himself.

Jane laughed in agreement. She ran over to hug Loki.

"This is great!" she exclaimed.

Loki buried his face into her hair and held her, her joy seeping into his heart.

Darcy sat next to a shocked Thor and nuzzled her nose at her cheek. Thor then turned in speed at grabbed her waste and pulled her to his lap. She yelped and playfully slapped his arm.

"Good job though," Darcy said in approval.

"You think so?" Thor smiled.

"Heck yes. Makes life easier knowing your dad in no rush to get you back. And that means I get to keep you forever. No rush. We can just stay like this…"

"Forever," Jane whispered to Loki worriedly.

Loki brushed his fingers against Jane's forehead to smooth the 'v' between her eyes.

"Loki…," Jane began.

"What's bothering you?" he asked, now frowning in worry.

"Darcy said, there is no rush. What do we do now? Our purpose was clear before, now I feel like someone just took away an assignment from me. What do I do?"

"Aw, Jane. Life isn't an assignment, is it? Aren't you always telling me to 'go with the flow'?"

"But I'm worried it could be the wrong flow. What if I don't like this flow?"

Loki hugged her and whispered into his ear. "Then we'll make our own if we have to. If, a couple days from now, you still miss your Midgardian job, we'll go back. And on days I begin to hate the realm, we'll come back here. As long I have you, any flow is bearable."

Jane smiled. "I'm glad."

Suddenly Darcy appeared out of nowhere and joined their hug. "Me too!" she yelled, wrapping her arms around the two.

From the corner of his eye, Loki saw Thor coming towards him.

"Brother, don't you dare-"

Thor gave him his classic "who me?" smile and then launched himself, squeezing the life out of all of them.

Because with them, it was and always had been like this.

Life is not an assignment. There's no defined beginning or end. People don't start living until a mid-life crisis. Some live as memories long after their death. You can never tell.

But Jane finally had a family. As did Loki, Darcy, and even Thor.

Life, in some ways, had wronged each and every one of them. But they worked with whatever it gave them and here they were in a place they all belonged.

And this, my friends, is the secret lives of introverts.

We exist in a world larger than our own, but it's in our lives that we live freely amongst our own kind, rummaging through our days, often as self-proclaimed nobodys. But deep down we always have the desire, that longing to live out, craving freedom and release.

And sometimes we find that freedom within ourselves, within our own lives.

And we dream, cultivate, and live.

Like Jane, Darcy, Thor, and Loki I hope everyone reading this finds their meaning and cherishes it. For a while, I couldn't tell my place in the world. But then I realized that being myself is enough. You don't need the world to hand you a life and purpose.

Live for yourself and live freely, without worries. Life happens, but so love is always there.

For the All-Father, his sons were existing somewhere in some realm who couldn't find.

Little did he know, they were too busy living to simply "exist".

_Le fin. _


	30. Author's Note

Author's Note

I loved this story from the beginning. Just…thank you, thank you all so much for letting me do this. These characters have evolved and so have I. I began this story, June 30th and finished today, August 2nd of 2014. This website and the readers gave me a platform to express myself. I'm so grateful. Thank you.

To immortalize your support, I would personally like to thank jazzers444 katielove82, .9, missvy, Heidi, PureSummerMagic, abigladhope, heartdraconis19361, wolves-revolution, Sweetangelz18, segagenny, Kureiji-Kurai, Loria Amnekia, Mediatrix, Vivien The Killer, suntan140, moonlover245, alexma, chimika, lovesblessing55, 1Laure-Lo, JPElles, WickedWickedDame, Desconocida, gravity01, eychasenpai, meilimingzi, megumisakura, Hollarious969, UnimaginableThings, JadeRiceBal,l Serenity Akagi, pelegoddess, Lady-Sesshoumaru12, Margaritasc, The FaIIen Angel, Anvenx, Cata09, DraejonSoul, MidnightxDemon, Princess PrettyPants, RAD092515, Serenity Akagi, headtorchleadtheway, spooky tooth, mysweetkat, meilimingzi, lovesblessing55, heartdraconis19361, chimika, alexma, a girl worth fighting 4, WickedWickedDame, JigokuShoujosRevenge, and EABrandon and all the anonymous readers who have been reading my story.

Well, this is about as personally as I can thank people on the internet.

I do have multiple ideas for sequels and I want to write for other fandoms as well.

THANK YOU and I hope you all realize how incredible you are.

Follow your dreams and heart, carpe all your diems, and love thyself for there is no one equal to you in all of the nine realms (or whatever universe you believe in).

Your introvert,

Mia


	31. Sequel!

UPDATE! I HAVE NEWS...

Hello those still following this story,

I have begun writing a sequel, it's crossover between Thor and Agents of SHIELD. Check it out guys! :) It's called "A Whole New World". Hope it's worthy.


End file.
